Second Life
by Kirigaya o
Summary: Di pindahkan ke Dimensi lain di karenakan kalah dalam peperangan besar. 8 'Monster' mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengirim jiwa inangnya untuk hidup kembali.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Life**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD is not Mine**

**Second Life is Mine**

**Kreator : Gitsuki Raymo and Akbar Yassin**

**Pairing : Naruto x ?**

**Warning : OC, NEW DIMENSION, TYPO, Chracter NARUTO from Fanfic 'Son Of the Oracle'.**

**Summary : **Di pindahkan ke Dimensi lain di karenakan kalah dalam peperangan besar. 8 'Monster' mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengirim jiwa inangnya untuk hidup kembali.

**Gitsuki Raymo present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: New Dimension**

**.**

**Naruto POV**

"_kau lemah..."_

"_ternyata, kau hanya seorang bocah lemah..."_

"_Kyuubi pasti kecewa memiliki jinchuriki yang lemah sepertimu..."_

"_dan ini adalah saat-saat terakhirmu, saatnya kau mati."_

***Second Life***

Aku mulai membuka mataku perlahan-lahan karena sebuah terik yang sangat terang. Saat ku buka mataku, yang pertama kali ku lihat adalah langit cerah berwarna biru, serta awan-awan yang menemaninya.

Tenang... pikiran ku sangat tenang saat ku melihat langit yang begitu cerah. Ku coba menoleh ke arah kanan, dan yang ku lihat adalah pepohonan yang sedikit lebat. Lalu ku coba menoleh ke arah kiri, ternyata ada sebuah sungai jernih dengan aliran yang tenang.

Bangkit... aku mencoba bangkit dan berjalan menuju sungai tersebut. Hanya untuk membasuh wajahku, tapi meskipun pikiranku berkata seperti itu, entah mengapa tubuhku tidak merespon sama sekali.

Aku mencoba perlahan-lahan untuk menggerakkan tubuhku, dan aku mulai dari menggerakkan jariku. Aku menoleh ke tangan kananku, aku mencoba untuk menggerakkan jari telunjukku. Dan ternyata... ahh berhasil! Ternyata jariku masih merespon dengan benar, kemudian aku kembali menggerakkan jariku yang lain, dan ternyata semuanya merespon dengan normal.

Setelah aku berhasil menggerakkan semua jariku, sekarang aku akan mencoba untuk mengangkat kedua pergelangan tanganku di posisiku yang sedang terbaring ini. Ternyata mengangkat pergelangan tak semudah menggerakkan jari seperti tadi, saat aku mencoba mengangkat pergelanganku, rasanya seperti mengangkat sebuah gunung, entah kenapa rasanya sangat berat sekali.

Aku kembali memaksa mengangkat hanya lengan kananku, dan setelah beberapa menit aku berhasil. Sekarang aku mencoba ke lengan kiriku, ternyata lebih sulit dari yang kuduga. Bagian kiri memang adalah kelemahanku, dulu saat aku latihan, aku memang memfokuskan ke bagian kananku saja. Hah... bodohnya aku.

Setelah memakan berpuluh-puluh menit lamanya, aku akhirnya berhasil mengangkat kedua tanganku. Memposisikan kedua telapak tanganku ke tanah yang berumput, aku mencoba mengangkat tubuhku dengan paksa (lagi).

Keringat menetes sangat deras dari keningku. Padahal aku hanya mencoba mengangkat tubuhku, tapi rasanya seperti mencoba mengelilingi dunia ini. Tapi semua itu ada hasilnya, aku berhasil mengangkat tubuhku dan mendudukannya di padang rumput yang tidak terlalu luas ini.

Hari mulai terasa panas, dan sang surya pun sudah berada tepat di atasku. Sekarang aku mencoba menggerakkan kakiku, dan ternyata menggerakkan kaki tak sesulit menggerakkan tangan seperti tadi. Dengan sekali percobaan, aku berhasil menggerakkan kaki ku seperti semula.

Aku pun tersenyum pada diriku sendiri, entah kenapa, padahal hanya berhasil menggerakkan semua tubuhku, tapi itu seperti kepuasan bagiku. Setelah mengakhiri rasa senangku, aku mulai berjalan mendekati sungai untuk menyegarkan wajahku.

Setelah berada di pinggir sungai. Aku berkaca, dan melihat diriku sendiri. Heran, itulah yang berada di pikiranku sekarang. Rambut pirangku tumbuh panjang kembali, padahal aku sudah memotongnya beberapa minggu lalu.

Aku menghela nafas, dan menghilangkan pikiranku yang berkata tidak penting. Aku mulai membasuh mukaku secara perlahan, dan juga sedikit meminum air sungai yang jernih tersebut. Rasanya segar sekali setelah membasuh muka, entah mengapa aku tersenyum kembali.

"_**kau sudah sadar, bocah?"**_

Sebuah suara mengagetkan ku. Tapi suaranya seperti orang yang ku kenal, aku kembali mengingat-ingat suara siapa tadi. Tapi saat aku mencoba mengingat, kepalaku serasa pecah. Aku pun langsung memegang kepalaku, dan meringis kesakitan.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"_**itu adalah efek dari perpindahan dimensi, Naruto."**_

Aku ingat, aku ingat sekarang. Yang berbicara itu adalah Kyuubi.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kurama?" tanyaku pada Kurama.

Terlihat Kurama seperti menghela nafas di pikiranku, "_**aku akan menjelaskannya bocah, tapi bukan sekarang. Karena sekarang tubuhmu masih belum pulih sepenuhnya." Jawab Kurama yang berada di dalam Mindscapeku. **_

Setelah rasa pening di kepalaku sedikit menghilang, aku berbicara dengan Kurama kembali, "baiklah Kurama, jika itu adalah jalan terbaik. Dan aku mau bertanya, dimana kita sekarang?"

"_**kita sekarang berada di dimensi tempat para malaikat dan iblis." Jawab Kurama.**_

Aku terkejut dengan jawaban Kurama, "a-apa? Ti-tidak mungkin."

Ku lihat Kurama menghela nafas sekali lagi, "_**itu sepenuhnya benar bocah, dan perlu kau tahu. Sekarang kau adalah seorang IBLIS."**_

***Second Life***

Sekarang aku mulai berjalan (walaupun sedikit memaksa), ke arah yang entah kemana. Aku hanya terus berjalan melewati rimbunnya pepohonan dari tempat pingsanku tadi, beberapa menit sebelum aku berjalan, aku sempat mendengar penjelasan Kurama tentang dimensi yang aku tinggali sekarang.

Aku juga aslinya sangat terkejut tentang informasi yang di berikan oleh Kurama. Tentang dunia yang ku tinggali sekarang, tiga makhluk yang di sebut _malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan juga iblis, _dan juga statusku yang sebenarnya manusia kemudian menjadi iblis. Kau tahu alasannya apa aku menjadi iblis? Hanya alasan sepele, di karenakan Kurama atau orang sebut Kyuubi no Youko berada di dalam tubuhku. Alasan yang aneh menurutku, tapi itu juga masuk akal, karena Kyuubi atau Kurama aslinya memang berwujud iblis.

Semua informasiyang tadi di berikan Kurama membuat kepalaku pening sekarang. Dan aku juga sempat terkaget, tempatku menyegel _Yukianesa_ masih tetap berada di lengan kiriku. Hanya saja, segel yang dulu berlambang kepala serigala berubah menjadi lingkaran sihir (itu yang ku dengar dari Kurama).

Aku bahkan sedikit lupa, kenapa aku bisa berada di dunia ini. Ingatanku memang tidak hilang, hanya saja kalau mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelum aku berada di tempat ini aku merasa kalau kepalaku langsung terasa ingin pecah.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak untuk meringankan beban otakku yang berada di bawah tekanan. Aku kembali terfokus pada jalan yang aku pijaki sekarang, entah kenapa rasanya sangat lama sekali untuk berjalan melewati rimbunnya pepohonan. Fisikku masih terasa lemah dan tak memiliki tenaga sama sekali, cara berjalanku mulai terseok-seok seperti orang cacat. Aku merasa lelah sekali, mataku yang sayu ini sekilas melihat sebuah gedung tua di sela-sela rimbunnya pepohonan di sini.

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi aku akan sampai di gedung itu, yah sedikit lagi. Ku rasakan tenaga mulai habis, tapi aku hampir sampai, hampir sampai.

GDEBUK

Tubuh langsung terjatuh, tepat setelah berhasil melewati pepohonan tadi. Pandanganku mulai pudar dan suram, tapi sebelum aku pingsan, aku melihat sebuah siluet dari arah pintu berlari ke arahku. Entah siapa dia, aku hanya berharap aku tidak di apa-apakan. Dan akhirnya, semua tenagaku langsung habis dan mataku yang sedikit pucat ini langsung tertutup rapat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan aku mulai membuka mataku kembali. Dan yang pertama kali ku lihat adalah sesosok gadis bermata violet sedang memandangku dengan khawatir, aku mencoba berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga tapi tangan gadis tadi langsung menghalangiku.

"tolong, jangan di paksa berdiri. Tubuhmu masih sangat lemah." Ucapnya kepadaku.

Aku pun hanya menurut saja, dan aku pun kembali membaringkan tubuhku di sofa itu. Gadis tadi berjalan menjauhiku, tapi ku lihat dia sedang mengambil segelas air untukku. Dia pun berjalan kembali ke arahku, lalu menyodorkan air itu kepadaku.

Aku pun berusaha untuk duduk di sandaran sofa, kemudian menerima air tadi dan meminumnya sampai habis. "terima kasih." Ucapku pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu menaruh gelas tadi di meja, dia pun memandangku dengan intens, "sebenarnya, kenapa kau bisa pingsan tadi?" tanya gadis itu.

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian melihat sekeliling tempat itu. Tak kusangka, tepat di sebelah kananku ada seorang gadis berambut merah tengah menatapku intens juga. Sepertinya dia adalah pemimpin di sini, dapat ku lihat dia duduk di kursi dan meja khusus.

"hei, dia berbicara padamu bodoh." Gadis berambut merah itu membentak padaku saat aku melihatnya.

Aku kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke gadis bermata violet itu, "sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku." Jawabku bohong.

Gadis itu tersenyum padaku, tapi dapat ku lihat kalau itu adalah senyum palsu. "ara-ara, kau lupa ingatan ya?"

Aku menunduk, "aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku masih ingat namaku." Jawabku.

"jadi, siapa namamu?" aku menoleh ke arah kanan lagi, hanya untuk melihat gadis berambut merah itu sedang menatapku intens.

"namaku adalah Naruto Namikaze."

"dan kau adalah..."

"iblis."

Aku mulai berdiri, "maaf, aku harus pergi. Dan terima kasih atas minumannya." Aku pun mulai berjalan ke pintu keluar yang berbentuk seperti lemari. Tapi sebelum sampai di pintu itu, pintu itu terbuka.

CKLEK

"maaf ketua, kami terlambat."

Di depanku, masuk seorang pemuda dan gadis bertubuh kecil di samping kirinya. Pemuda berambut pirang yang tadi ceria, sekarang berubah menjadi serius dan menatapku dengan pandangan membunuh.

"siapa kau?" tanya pemuda itu dengan tatapan serius yang di tujukan padaku.

Aku pun hanya tersenyum gugup, "maaf, aku akan pergi dari sini."

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari ketiadaan, "akan ku bunuh kau." Pemuda itu kemudian berlari kepadaku dengan pedang di tangan kanannya.

"lambat." Gumamku.

Pemuda itu kemudian menyabetkan pedangnya saat jarak antara kami berdua sudah dekat. Dia menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal, tapi dengan kecepatan angin aku langsung berada di belakang pemuda tersebut.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan, aku langsung memukul tengkuk pemuda itu sampai dia pingsan.

Tap...tap...tap...

Aku kembali membalikkan badanku, saat aku mendengar langkah seorang yang tengah berlari. Dan benar saja, saat aku menoleh, terihat gadis bertubuh kecil tadi berlari ke arahku dan mencoba memukulku.

DEEBB

Dengan mudah aku menangkap kepalan tinju gadis tadi, dan entah mengapa mata gadis itu terbelalak.

Aku pun melempar senyum ramah padanya, "maaf, aku tidak akan menyakiti seorang gadis yang tidak bersalah." Kemudian aku melepaskan kepalan tangan gadis tadi dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Deg...deg

Sebelum aku memutar handle pintu itu, tiba tiba kepalaku kembali merasakan pening yang amat sangat sakit. Dan kesadaranku pun hilang seketika.

**To be Continue...**

**.**

**A/N: yosh! Bagaimana komentar kalian tentang Fic ini? Terlalu Gaje kah? Atau Gak jelas kah? (itu sama saja Author tolol). Yah, tolong berikan komentar saja di kolom Rivews oke? **

**Sayonara...**

**Gitsuki Raymo log out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Life**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD is not Mine**

**Second Life is Mine**

**Kreator : Gitsuki Raymo and Akbar Yassin (fb: Dwi Yagami)**

**Pairing : Naruto x ?**

**Warning : OOC, NEW DIMENSION, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), Chracter NARUTO from Fanfic 'Son Of the Oracle'.**

**Summary : **Di pindahkan ke Dimensi lain di karenakan kalah dalam peperangan besar. 8 'Monster' mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengirim jiwa inangnya untuk hidup kembali.

**Gitsuki Raymo present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Little Memories**

**.**

**Masih tetap Naruto POV**

Gelap... di sini sangat gelap. Apa yang terjadi, kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"**Naruto..."**

Suara itu... Kurama.

"**Naruto, pergilah ke tempatku."**

Aku berkonsentrasi untuk pergi ke tempat Kurama. Setelah merasa sudah berada di tempat tujuan, aku membuka mataku secara perlahan. Tempat ini, tempat dimana Kurama berada, tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya.

"ada apa kau memmanggilku, Kurama?"

Monster rubah itu menghela nafas, "**sudah lama aku menyimpan benda ini Naruto, hadiah dari temanku saat aku pertama kali ke dimensi ini."**

Aku pun tanpa sadar memakai wajah bertanya, "hadiah? Teman dari dimensi ini?" tanyaku pada Kurama.

(A/N: kalo nanti ada tanda (...) itu berarti kelanjutan cerita dari Kurama)

"**yah, hadiah. Dulu, saat Rikkudo sannin meninggal, aku sempat sangat bersedih. Waktu itu, aku masih remaja dan tak tahu apa yang harus lakukan. Saat aku bersedih karena kehilangan orang tuaku (Rikkudo sannin), aku sempat teringat bahwa Rikkudo sannin telah memberikan kami (bijju) jutsu untuk berpindah dimensi, yang hanya bisa di lakukan 100 tahun sekali. Pada waktu itu, karena aku sangat sedih, aku langsung mencoba jutsu tersebut...**

Aku mendengarkan cerita dari Kurama dengan sangat serius.

**...dan pada akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa, jutsu dari Rikkudo sannin bukanlah sebuah imajinasi, dan kebohongan belaka. Setelah aku sudah menyelesaikan handseal, aku merasakan bahwa jiwa serta ragaku seperti tersedot oleh kamui (lubang hitam, itu maksud dari Kurama). Setelah itu pun aku pingsan, dan saat aku membuka mataku, aku terkejut bahwa aku sudah tidak berada di dimensi shinobi lagi...**

Semuanya mulai masuk akal menurutku.

**...saat itu lah, aku mulai mempelajari dimensi ini, jaman dulu, saat jamanku datang kesini, wujud dari malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis tidak seperti sekarang. Wujud dari mereka semua masih sangat abstrak, tidak seperti sekarang. Sesaat aku sudah memahami tentang peperangan yang terjadi antara tiga fraksi, aku sempat bertemu seorang dewa yang sedang sekarat saat aku dalam perjalanan...**

**...aku pun dengan cepat menghampiri dewa tersebut, saat aku sudah berada tepat di sampingnya, aku sadar bahwa dewa itu tidak bisa di selamatkan. Dewa itu seperti sudah sekarat selama beberapa jam, dan nyawanya pun di ujung tanduk. Aku memandangnya dengan khawatir, dan dia pun melihat ke arahku. Dengan wajah yang sudah sepenuhnya pucat, dia berkata padaku **"tolong, cepat ambil sepatuku. Karena mereka akan datang, cepat." **Dan setelah dia mengatakan itu, dia langsung mati...**

**...saat itu, aku pun tidak tau maksud dari perkataan dewa itu. Dan beberapa menit setelah dewa itu mati, datang beberapa iblis yang sepertinya mencari dewa itu. Aku pun dengan cepat mengabulkan permintaan terakhir dari dewa itu, setelah berhasil mengambil sepatunya, dengan cepat aku menelannya dan kemudian aku kabur dengan shunsin...**

**...setahun sebelum genap 1 abad, aku bertemu seekor serigala raksasa di lembah salju utara (kutub utara, Alaska). Wujud dari serigala itu, sama persis seperti kuchiyosemu, Aeron (**A/N:baca lagi Son of the Oracle chapter 8 part 3 jika lupa**). Saat itu dia sedang memandang langit dengan wajah serius, aku pun menghampirinya dan berkenalan dengannya. Setelah itu aku mendapat informasi bahwa, perang antara tiga kubu sudah terjadi dan juga pertempuran naga juga sudah di mulai...**

**...aku melihatnya dengan terkejut, aku berpikir 'apakah ini sebuah akhir dari dunia ini?' dan dia juga berkata, bahwa hidupnya sudah akan berakhir beberapa detik lagi. Aku pun kembali di buat bingung oleh serigala itu, dan saat itu pula, tubuh dari serigala itu bercahaya dan kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah senjata cakar besi. Aku pun kembali menyimpannya di dalam tubuhku, dan setelah genap 100 tahun aku pun kembali ke dimensi shinobi...**

**...dan saat inilah, aku baru sadar bahwa kedua barang yang ku telan tadi adalah sebuah sacred gear. Dan aku memanggilmu kemari, karena aku akan memberimu sacred gear tersebut. Apa kau paham Naruto."**

"ya, Kurama. Aku sangat paham." Kemudian ku lihat Kurama membuka mulutnya dan muncullah sepasang sepatu berwarna emas, dan juga sebuah cakar berwarna ungu. Tunggu-tunggu, kenapa hanya sebuah?

"**inilah sacred gear yang akan kau dapat Naruto."**

"terima kasih Kurama, sekarang aku akan memakainya." Setelah itu pun aku langsung memakai kedua benda tersebut, tapi saat aku memakainya, kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku pun langsung menatap Kurama dengan pandangan bertanya.

"kenapa ini tidak bereaksi apa-apa, Kurama?"

Ku lihat Kurama sedikit tertawa mengejek, "**khu...khu... itu hanya akan bereaksi di dunia nyata bodoh, jadi sekarang, PERGILAH." **Dapat ku lihat Kurama sudah bersiap mengibaskan ekor raksasanya padaku, dan saat dia melakukannya, yang terakhir ku lihat adalah kegelapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In Real World**

"ahh." Dapat ku lihat sekarang, aku berada dimana. Tempat ini, adalah tempat dimana aku tadi di serang oleh seorang pemuda dan gadis kecil itu. Ternyata tadi aku kembali pingsan, dan... aku kembali di tolong oleh orang yang sama.

"ara-ara, kau sudah sadar?"

Suara itu, suara yang pernah ku dengar. Aku mencoba melihat sekeliling, dan ternyata pemilik suara tadi sedang berada di sisi sofa lain. Aku pun mencoba untuk membangkitkan tubuhku, tapi setelah berhasil duduk dan bersandar di sofa, tiba-tiba kepalaku menjadi pusing.

Deg...deg

"Arrrghhh." Aku berteriak kesakitan dan aku langsung memegangi kepalaku. Saking sakitnya kepalaku, aku bahkan sampai menundukkan kepalaku sampai menghadap lantai. Aku bisa merasakan kalau keringat mengucur deras dari dahiku, nafasku yang semulanya normal menjadi tersenggal-senggal.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dengan susah payah, aku berhasil mendengar suara itu. "tolong, ambilkan aku air." Ucapku dengan nada kesakitan.

Dapat ku dengar, langkah kakinya menjauhiku. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja, orang itu kembali datang padaku, duduk di sampingku dengan segelas air yang di sodorkan padaku.

"ini." Ucapnya.

Aku pun menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar, kemudian aku langsung meminumnya dengan sangat rakus, seperti sudah tidak minum selama bertahun-tahun. Setelah meminumnya sampai habis tak tersisa, gelas yang ku pegang, ku kembalikan pada orang (gadis) itu.

Gadis itu menghela nafas ketika aku sudah mulai tenang, dia pun menaruh gelas tadi ke meja.

"sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyaku pada gadis itu.

"setelah kau berhasil menangani serangan dari Kiba dan Koneko-chan, tiba-tiba kau pingsan." Jawabnya.

"lalu, kemana kedua orang itu?" tanyaku (lagi).

"mereka sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing." Jawabnya (lagi).

Aku menunduk dan menghela nafas, "hah... baiklah, sekarang aku akan pergi dari sini." Aku pun hendak berdiri, tapi gadis itu menahanku.

"tunggu dulu."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "ada apa?"

"ketua menyuruhku untuk mengawasimu, jadi malam ini kau akan pulang bersamaku dan menginap di apartementku." Ucapnya. Aku pun hanya mengangguk pasrah, memang mau bagaimana lagi, aku sekarang tidak punya tempat tinggal.

"tapi sebelum kita pergi, aku punya sebuah pertanyaan untukmu," mata violet itu memandangku sangat tajam, "bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan Kiba dan Koneko dengan sangat mudah?" dan itu adalah pertanyaan paling aneh menurutku.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, "apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"pemuda yang menyerangmu dengan pedang itu adalah Kiba, dia adalah penyerang tercepat di antara kami semua, dan kau bisa dengan mudah melihat gerakannya. Dan yang satu lagi, gadis bertubuh kecil itu. Dia adalah Koneko, kemampuannya adalah kekebalan tubuhnya dan serangannya yang bisa menghancurkan gedung dengan sekali pukulan, dan kau lagi-lagi menangkap pukulannya dengan satu tangan."

Aku menatap mata violet itu dengan tajam, "jangan berbelit-belit, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"sebenarnya, siapa kau?"

Deg...deg

Mataku melebar tidak percaya, sebuah memori langsung terlintas di kepalaku. Dalam memori itu, aku melihat seorang pria memakai sebuah armor berwarna merah dan rambut hitam jabrik yang panjang.

"_sebenarnya, siapa kau?"_

Dalam ingatanku, terlihat kalau aku mencoba berdiri dan mengambil suatu barang, _"aku adalah orang yang akan membawakan perdamaian di dunia ini, dan tujuanku sekarang adalah mengalahkan sebongkah mayat hidup sepertimu, MADARA."_

"Arrgghh." Kembali ku rasakan pening yang sangat hebat menyiksa kepalaku, aku pun langsung meringis kesakitan.

"a-apa kau baik-baik saja?" ku lirik gadis itu mulai khawatir padaku.

"tolong, cepat bawa aku ke apartementmu."

"b-baiklah." Gadis itu pun membantuku berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat yang tidak ada barangnya sama sekali. Kemudian sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul di bawah kakiku, dan setelah itu dapat ku rasakan bahwa tubuhku mulai menghilang. Ini kah yang di namakan sihir?

Aku pun menutup mataku saat kejadian itu terjadi, dan setelah aku kembali membuka mataku, ternyata aku sudah berpindah tempat yang terdapat tiga buah sofa berwarna biru. 1 buah sofa kecil dan 2 buah sofa panjang, dan aku mengasumsikan kalau ruangan ini adalah ruang tamu.

"selamat datang di apartementku, dan silahkan duduk. Aku akan membuatkanmu teh." Setelah mengucapkan itu, gadis itu pun berjalan pergi.

Denga kepalaku yang masih sedikit terasa sakit ini, aku mulai berjalan ke arah sofa untuk duduk. Setelah duduk, aku pun bersandar dan mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat langit-langit ruangan itu.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadaku?" gumamku sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan itu yang berwarna putih.

"**saat kau menerima sebuah memori, kepalamu akan terasa sakit. Itulah efek dari perpindahan dimensi itu, meskipun bukan kau sendiri yang melakukannya." **Kurama menjawab dalam pikiranku.

"jadi, apa yang harus ku lakukan Kurama?"

"**kau harus bersabar, dan tunggulah sampai semua memorimu kembali. Dan juga, jalanilah hidup yang baru." **Aku memasang wajah kesal pada Kurama, karena aku tahu kalau Kurama sedang mengejekku.

Tap...tap...tap

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam bagian rumah. Dan yang pasti, aku sudah tahu kalau gadis tadi yang berjalan kemari. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, akhirnya dia datang. Aku pun menoleh ke samping kanan untuk melihatnya, aku pun membelalakkan mata. Kaget.

Betapa tidak kaget, baru saja dia masuk untuk membuatkanku teh, dan saat keluar, dia hanya memakai handuk berwarna kuning cerah untuk menutupi badannya. Wajahku mulai memanas, dan mungkin saja kulit tan ku berubah menjadi memerah sekarang.

Ku lihat dia tersenyum padaku, dan aku masih menyadari kalau itu adalah senyum palsu, "ara-ara, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu. Ini tehnya, dan sekarang aku akan mandi." Ku lihat dia berjalan beberapa langkah untuk menuju meja di depanku, dan saat tepat dia menunduk untuk meletakkan teh itu, aku berani taruhan kalau aku sudah mimisan. Bagaimana tidak, gadis itu nungging tepat di depanku (meskipun masih memakai celana dalam).

"ara-ara, hidungmu berdarah. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku pun langsung sadar, dan dengan cepat aku bergeleng dengan sekuat tenaga. Kemudian aku pun mengambil sebuah tisu yang di sediakan di meja, untuk mengelap darah memalukan ini.

"ahh, maaf. Ini mungkin efek dari sakit kepalaku tadi." Aku pun mengelak, walaupun itu masih tidak menutupi ke gugupanku.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mandi, setelah itu giliranmu. Selamat menikmati tehnya." Dia pun berjalan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku pun menghela nafas lega, "ahh... aku harus benar-benar menahan hasrat masa mudaku, tapi apakah aku sanggup?" setelah itu pun aku jadi drop sendiri, aku berpikir, bisakah aku mempertahankan ke perjakaanku? Aku harap mungkin.

Aku pun kembali menghadap langit-langit ruangan itu, dan tanpa sadar, aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"apa yang akan terjadi denganku besok?"

**To be Continued...**

**.**

**A/N: wah gak nyangka, kalo chapter 1 banyak yang ngerespon positif. Padahal aku buatnya hanya iseng-isengan lho... bagaimana cerita di chapter ini? Pasti bosen ya? Yah mau bagaimana lagi, ini pertama kalinya aku membuat Fic dengan mengandalkan satu pandangan saja (Naruto POV), jadi aku masih belum bisa. Gomen, Minna.**

**Dan untuk Sacred Gear Naruto, bisa di tanyakan di FB saya (Gitsuki Raymo). Saya akan memberikan penjelasannya tidak secara detail, jadi sampai di sini saja, Sayonara...**

**Gitsuki Raymo Log out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: aku akan memberi sedikit penjelasan kepada para Reader yang masih kebingungan.**

**Di sini Naruto bukanlah pion/budak Rias Gremory, dan Naruto akan tetap menjadi Naruto. Dan juga, di sini Naruto menjadi iblis di karenakan Kyuubi yang bersemayang di tubuh Naruto.**

**Naruto 'sama sekali' tidak mempunyai sistem chakra. Jadi, meskipun Kyuubi masih memiliki sistem chakra, maka Naruto tidak akan bisa memakai kekuatan Kyuubi, seperti halnya: Bijuu mode. Dia tidak akan bisa menggunakan itu, dan lagi, semua yang berhubungan dengan chakra sudah tidak ada lagi.**

**Dalam 'Summary' sudah di jelaskan bahwa, Naruto kalah dalam PDS4. Dan bukan setelahnya.**

**Dan untuk Sacred Gear yang di terima Naruto, serta Yukianesa. Itu semua sudah ku rencanakan dengan temanku (Dwi Yagami) sebelum aku menulis Fic ini, jadi Sacred Gear yang di gunakan Naruto pun ada batasnya dan aku tidak akan melebih-lebihkan soal kekuatan Naruto.**

**Meskipun character Naruto ini dari Fic Son of the Oracle, aku tidak akan memasukkan 'Doujutsu' apapun pada Naruto. Meskipun itu adalah doujutsu abadi, **_**Kazegami.**_

**Dalam 'Summary' sudah jelas terpampang, bahwa 8 monster/bijuu mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk mengirim 'jiwa' Naruto ke dimensi lain. Jadi kesimpulannya, tidak ada yang tersisa dari bijuu yang mengorbankan nyawa mereka.**

**Dan, untuk pertanyaan : "kenapa Naruto tidak jadi Youkai saja?", kalau jawaban dari pertanyaan ini, akan terjawab di dalam cerita. Jadi tidak akan saya bongkar, kalau begitu, silahkan nanti membaca dengan teliti, supaya paham. 'tenang, tidak akan aku persulit kok ****'.**

**Dan untuk pertanyaan : "kenapa wanita berambut merah tadi benci kepada Naruto?", jawaban dari pertanyaan ini, juga akan terjawab dalam cerita yang akan datang (gak pasti chap berapa).**

**Dan pertanyaan paling menjengkelkan menurut saya **** adalah "siapakah pairing Naruto?" (hahahaha, Author pengen ketawa. Hahaha) itu akan terjawab dalam cerita juga, tapi nanti pasti akan ketebak kok ****.**

**Jadi sekarang, Author harap para Reader sudah sedikit mengerti tentang Naruto di sini. Dan kalau masih bingung, tanyain aja ke temanku dengan nick FB : Dwi Yagami. Jadi para Reader, bisa mendapat informasi secara detail. Tapi untuk kelanjutan Fic ini, temanku itu masih belum tau. Jadi, tanya dengan se-perlu-nya saja, oke?.**

**Sampai di sini dulu Author note-nya, jadi selamat membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Second Life**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD is not Mine**

**Second Life is Mine**

**Kreator : Gitsuki Raymo and Akbar Yassin (fb: Dwi Yagami)**

**Pairing : Naruto x ?**

**Warning : OOC, NEW DIMENSION, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), Chracter NARUTO from Fanfic 'Son Of the Oracle'.**

**Summary : **Di pindahkan ke Dimensi lain di karenakan kalah dalam peperangan besar. 8 'Monster' mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengirim jiwa inangnya untuk hidup kembali.

**Gitsuki Raymo present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: New Day**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"hey, bangun..."

"ayo cepat bangun..."

"ENNNGGGHHH..."

"awas kau yah..."

"ITTAAIII... kenapa kau mencubit hidungku?"

"itu karena kau tidak mau bangun Naruto-san."

"hey, ini kan masih jam 7 pagi, ini terlalu pagi untukku."

"memang untukmu terlalu pagi, tapi untukku ini sudah siang, ayo! Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi ke sekolah."

"s-sekolah? Apa itu?"

"sudahlah, akan ku jelaskan nanti. Jadi sekarang cepatlah mandi dan ikut aku."

"hah... baiklah, Akeno-sama."

Dan setelah pertengkaran kecil di pagi hari itu, Naruto dengan malas berjalan menuju tempat yang di yakini sebagai ruang meditasi, kamar mandi. Dan setelah Naruto keluar, dia kembali memakai pakaian lamanya yang berwarna hitam lengan panjang, sebuah jaket berwarna putih tanpa lengan, dan celana jeans berwarna hitam.

Kemudian, Naruto kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang berada di apartement itu. Dan dapat di lihat, kalau Akeno sedang menunggunya di luar.

"maaf kalau aku terlalu lama Akeno-san."

Akeno pun meggeleng, "tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-san, jadi ayo kita berangkat."

"Hm." Naruto pun mengangguk.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan dengan tenang, tapi entah kenapa Naruto seperti merasa banyak yang sedang mengawasinya. dan benar saja, saat Naruto menengok ke arah kanan, banyak gadis yang berpakaian seperti Akeno sedang melihat dirinya.

"itu karena kau tampan Naruto-san."

Naruto menoleh, "heh? Aku tampan?"

Akeno mengangguk, "iya benar kau tampan." Dia pun tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Naruto pun membalas senyuman Akeno, "terima kasih."

Dan mereka berdua kembali berjalan ke gedung Kuoh-gakuen, dimana rata-rata murid di sana adalah para gadis. Naruto pun kembali menghiraukan tatapan para siswi, saat dirinya berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah.

"sial, tatapan mereka sangat menakutkan." Umpat Naruto saat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"fufufu... ara-ara, setelah masuk di sekolah ini, mungkin kau akan terkenal Naruto-san." Akeno pun menunjukkan senyum palsunya, tapi mungkin itu di anggap Naruto sebagai ejekan.

"APA?!"

**Naruto POV**

Apa! Masuk di tempat ini? Apa aku tidak salah dengar. Masuk di sini, sama halnya berhadapan dengan Madara. Sial! Kenapa lagi-lagi aku sangat sial hari ini, apakah ini takdirku?

"emm, Naruto-san. Jangan melamun." Sebuah suara menyadarkanku.

"eh, i-iya. Maaf, tadi aku melamun." Ucap ku gugup.

"baiklah, sekarang ikut aku ke gedung kemarin." Ku lihat Akeno berjalan meninggalkanku.

"kenapa?"

"kita akan bertemu ketua terlebih dahulu, karena dia yang memberi ijin untuk masuk ke sekolah ini." Jawab Akeno yang berada di depanku.

Dan satu lagi hal sial dalam hari ini, entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa aku sangat sial hari ini.

"hah..." aku menghela nafas untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa kecewaku ini.

**Gedung kemarin**

Setelah aku berjalan beberapa menit bersama Akeno, aku kembali tiba di tempat dimana aku kemarin siang terpingsan. Aku pun sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan kemarin, dan Akeno sendiri sudah bersiap untuk membuka pintu itu.

CEKLEK

Akeno pun berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan aku pun juga. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku sebenarnya sangat malas kalau terlibat masalah.

"ohayou, minna." Aku sengaja mengucapkan salam untuk mencairkan suasana. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang menjawab salamku, tidak sopan sekali.

Ku lihat ke depan, dan kembali semua mata menatap tajam ke arah ku. Aku melihat ke sofa di samping kiriku, di sana terdapat dua orang yang menyerangku kemarin, dan juga sepertinya mereka berdua sangat membenciku.

"jadi, Akeno. Bagaimana sifatnya?" gadis berambut merah itu tetap menatap tajam ke arah ku.

"fufufufu... ara-ara, dia sangat sopan kok." Aku pun merasa sweetdrop ketika mendengar jawaban yang sepertinya di buat guyonan seperti itu.

"sebelum kau masuk sekolah, terlebih dahulu aku akan mengetesmu. Kau kembali akan melawan Kiba dan Koneko."

"ehh, tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku tidak ingin masuk ke tempat yang di sebut sekolah itu, tempat itu terlalu menyeramkan." Aku bergumam di akhir kalimatku.

"aku memaksa." Dapat ku dengar kalau gadis berambut merah tadi, mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan nada mengancam.

"hah... baiklah." Dan aku merasa kesialan ini tidak ada habisnya.

**Di halaman belakang gedung itu**

"baiklah, sekarang aku akan bersungguh-sungguh."

"aku juga."

Dapat ku dengar, dua orang berbeda gender di depanku sedang ingin serius. Pemuda berambut pirang pendek atau yang di sebut dengan nama Kiba itu mengeluarkan pedangnya lagi dari ketiadaan, dan gadis bertubuh kecil itu tetap memakai tangan kosong.

Sebelum tes ini di mulai, aku menoleh ke gadis berambut merah itu, "apakah tidak apa-apa memakai senjata?" tanyaku pada gadis itu.

"jika kau punya, silahkan saja."

Aku pun kemudian menyingsikan baju di lengan kiriku, setelah lengan baju berada di pundakku, dapat ku lihat sebuah gambar lingkaran dengan ukiran unik berwarna hitam. Aku pun menggigit jempol kananku sampai berdarah, dan kemudian aku mengoleskan darah pada gambar itu.

Sinar kebiruan muncul dari gambar tadi, dan kemudian keluarlah sebuah pedang dengan sarung berwarna biru dan gagang pedang berwarna hijau. Aku pun langsung menariknya dari lenganku, dan cahaya biru itu pun menghilang.

Yukianesa yang berada di tangan kananku, ku pindahkan ke tangan kiriku. Aku pun kembali menurunkan lengan bajuku tadi, dan aku pun sudah siap.

"aku sudah selesai." Aku menatap tajam kedua lawanku itu.

"baiklah, pertandingan hanya berkisar 10 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. MULAI."

Kiba langsung berlari menyerangku dengan pedang di tangan kanannya. Aku tahu kalau Kiba lebih unggul dalam hal kecepatan, tetapi aku masih bisa melihat gerakannya dengan sangat jelas. Saat berada di dekatku, Kiba mencoba untuk menusukku dari depan, tetapi dengan reflek yang sempurna aku berhasil menunduk.

Tapi tak kusangka, gadis bertubuh kecil yang di panggil Koneko itu, muncul di belakang Kiba dan mencoba memukulku. Aku pun hanya bisa melompat ke belakang untuk menghindarinya, setelah mendarat dengan sempurna, aku meletakkan yukianesa ke punggungku.

"sekarang gilaranku."

**[**_**Herm**__**é**__**s active**_**]**

Dan kemudian, sepasang sepatu berwana emas dengan sayap yang membentang kebelakang, terpasang di kakiku.

10 detik

Dengan kecepatan cahaya seperti hiraishin, aku berlari ke arah lawan ku untuk memukul mereka. Saat berada di depan Koneko yang sedang terkaget, dengan berat hati aku memukul wajahnya dengan sedikit tenaga.

BUAGGHH

Dan Koneko pun langsung terlempar kebelakang.

9 detik

Kiba yang melihat itu pun tidak tinggal diam, dia kembali menyerangku dengan pedangnya dengan gerakan vertikal. Tapi sebelum aku terkena tebasan itu, aku menghindar sedikit ke kiri dan melompat kebelakang Kiba.

8 detik

Dapat ku lihat, mata Kiba kembali terbelalak tidak percaya. Aku muncul tepat di belakang Kiba dengan wajah datar, dan ku lihat tubuh Kiba membatu di tempat.

7 detik

"maaf Kiba, aku harus melakukan ini." Kiba pun menengok ke arah ku dengan wajah shock, dan aku pun langsung memukul tengkuk lehernya.

BUKK

Dan Kiba pun kembali terpingsan, secara otomatis pedangnya pun menghilang.

6 detik

"aku tidak akan menyerah." Ku dengar suara Koneko yang berada di belakangku, aku pun menoleh, dan dapat ku lihat Koneko mencoba berdiri lagi.

5 detik

Dengan secepat kilat, aku berlari ke arah Koneko dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Dengan tinggi yang tidak sama, aku pun berjongkok untuk menatap wajahnya.

4 detik

Dengan wajah datar, aku menatap matanya yang penuh kebencian terhadapku.

3 detik

Kemudian aku pun tersenyum tulus padanya, dan meletakkan tangan kananku di puncak kepalanya.

2 detik

Dapat ku lihat, Koneko terbengong melihat wajahku. Dan matanya pun sedikit melebar.

1 detik

"aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, Koneko-chan. Jadi, jangan paksakan dirimu untuk bertarung melawanku, oke?"

Waktu habis

Dapat ku rasakan kalau _Hermes _telah menghilang dari kakiku, aku pun berdiri, meninggalkan Koneko yang merona hebat. Aku berjalan ke arah gadis berambut merah itu dan Akeno yang sedari tadi mengawasi kami. Aku pun tidak lupa menyimpan kembali yukianesa yang tak terpakai ke lengan kiriku.

"jadi bagaimana?" tanyaku kepada gadis berambut merah itu.

Gadis itu tidak menjawabku, dan malah dia melemparkan suatu bungkusan kepadaku. Aku pun dengan sigap menangkap bungkusan itu, kemudian menatap gadis itu kembali.

"cepatlah ganti pakaianmu, karena kau akan sekolah."

Tik...tik...tik

"APA?!"

**Time skip**

Tok...tok...tok

"sebentar..."

Kudengar suara dari dalam ruangan yang akan kumasuki.

SREKK

Pintu di depanku pun terbuka, dan terlihat seorang lelaki setengah baya yang rambutnya sudah hilang setengah.

"maaf, ada perlu apa?" tanya orang itu kepadaku.

"maaf bila saya mengganggu, saya adalah murid baru di sini." Jawabku sesopan mungkin.

"ohh, jadi anda Namikaze-san." Orang itu ternyata ramah juga.

"yah benar, saya Naruto Namikaze." Aku pun sedikit membungkuk.

"kalau begitu, tunggu di sini sebentar."

"baiklah."

Dan lelaki itu pun masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan, meninggalkanku sendirian di luar. Kejam sekali.

"baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk Namikaze-san."

Setelah mendengar itu pun aku berjalan masuk, dan saat aku masuk, dapat ku dengar bisikan-bisikan setan yang sedikit menggangguku.

"wah tampan..."

"tampan sekali..."

"rambutnya seperti Kiba-kun..."

"wajahnya sangat cool..."

Dan seperti itulah contohnya.

Aku pun sekarang berdiri menghadap ke semua murid yang ada di sana, dengan wajah datar, aku aslinya sedikit malas.

"baiklah Namikaze-san, tolong perkenalkan dirimu." Aku pun mengangguk.

"perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Namikaze. Salam kenal." Dan aku pun tersenyum, tapi itu adalah suatu kesalahan fatal yang ku buat.

"KYAAA..."

"KYYAAAAAA..."

"KYYYAAAAAAA SENYUMNYA SANGAT MANIS..."

BRAKKK

"DIAM SEMUA."

"nah Namikaze-san, kau duduk di pojok sana."

"baik Sensei."

Dan aku pun berjalan ke arah bangku yang di tunjuk oleh guruku dengan bosan, tapi aku tetap memakai wajah datarku. Apa yang akan terjadi padaku nantinya ya?

**To be Continued...**

**.**

**A/N : yah akhirnya selesai juga, 1 hari ini aku habiskan untuk duduk dan menulis Fic ini. Aku tak tau, apakah Fic ini bagus atau tidak. Yah, hanya Reader yang bisa menilainya.**

**Dan untuk bentuk dari Sacred Gear Naruto, bisa di lihat di FB ku dengan album Second Life.**

**Akan ku jelaskan tentang sacred gear Hermes. Hermes itu sebenarnya nama dari dewa yunani, kalo kalian pernah lihat GoW 3, pasti kalian akan paham. Di sini Hermes aku buat sebagai pengganti Hiraishin, meskipun bukan sepenuhnya bisa membuka dimensi ruang dan waktu, tapi Hermes bisa ku kategorikan seperti itu.**

**Kecepatan Hermes itulah yang membuatku mendapat inspirasi untuk membuat sacred gearnya, yah meskipun DWI YAGAMI pertamanya sedikit menolak ideku, tapi akhirnya dia setuju juga HAHAHAHA *tertawa jahat.**

**Yah sampai di sini saja, maaf sekali lagi kalo jelek chapter ini. Jadi mohon maklum, jadi sampai di sini saja, SAYONARA...**

**Gitsuki Log out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Second Life**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD is not Mine**

**Second Life is Mine**

**Kreator : Gitsuki Raymo and Akbar Yassin (fb: Dwi Yagami)**

**Pairing : Naruto x ?**

**Warning : OOC, NEW DIMENSION, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), Chracter NARUTO from Fanfic 'Son Of the Oracle'.**

**Summary : **Di pindahkan ke Dimensi lain di karenakan kalah dalam peperangan besar. 8 'Monster' mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengirim jiwa inangnya untuk hidup kembali.

**Gitsuki Raymo present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: New Gear! Venom Claws**

**.**

**Naruto POV**

Tidak terasa, sudah 1 minggu aku menjalani kehidupanku di dunia ini. Semua ingatanku telah kembali, dan sempat aku merasa sedih karena gagal dalam menciptakan perdamaian di dunia asalku. Tapi aku berterima kasih kepada 'kalian' yang sudah memberikan kehidupan kedua untukku, dan sekarang tujuanku kembali menciptakan perdamaian di dunia ini.

Tapi, kenapa Akeno menyuruhku untuk datang ke gedung tua itu? Apakah ada sesuatu. Dan pasti nantinya akan ada penjelasan tentang hal ini, ku lihat jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 p.m. dan jalanan pun sudah mulai sepi, hanya lampu-lampu jalanan yang masih setia berada di tempatnya.

Aku harus fokus sekarang, sampai semuanya selesai. Ku pikir-pikir, kenapa aku tidak terbang saja menuju gedung tua itu? Itu kan lebih efisien dari pada jalan kaki. Ahh... seperti dulu, penyakit bodohku datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

Dengan sekali berkonsentrasi, aku pun berhasil mengeluarkan ke enam sayapku yang 'berbulu'. Sejenak, aku memandang langit malam yang tampak terang di mataku, dan dengan sekali hentakan sayapku, aku pun berhasil melawan grafitasi bumi ini. Dan aku pun terbang secepatnya menuju tempat tujuan.

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

Ahh! Itu dia, akhirnya aku sudah sampai di gedung itu. Aku pun segera turun dan memasuki gedung itu, hah... aku masih ingat pada saat pertama kali aku memasuki gedung ini, kejadian yang tak bisa ku lupakan.

Aku pun membuka pintu ruangan yang biasa di gunakan berkumpul, dan setelah membukanya, dapat ku lihat semuanya sudah berkumpul. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, dan Issei sudah berkumpul untuk menungguku, mungkin.

"sebenarnya, ada perlu apa?" dan setelah aku mengucapkan itu, semuanya melihat ke arahku.

"tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku ingin mengajakmu untuk berburu iblis liar atau biasa di sebut monster, apa kau mau ikut?" Rias bertanya padaku.

Aku pun memasang wajah berpikir, "emm... berburu monster? Sepertinya menarik, baiklah aku ikut. Tapi aku hanya ingin melihat saja, lagi bad mood."

"baiklah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Rias pun berdiri dari tahtanya, dan berjalan ke tempat yang luas untuk berteleport.

Aku pun hanya mengikutinya dengan langkah malas. Memang, hari ini moodku sedang tak bisa di ajak kompromi. Alasannya, karena tadi pagi aku di hukum oleh guru saat aku lupa tidak membawa pr, meskipun aku tergolong pintar, tapi kadang rasa malasku juga bisa kambuh.

Meskipun baru 1 minggu aku sekolah, aku sudah memahami semua mata pelajaran. Entah kenapa, sepertinya otakku memang tergolong jenius, hahahaha.

Aku sudahi lamunanku tadi, saat proses teleport akan di mulai. Lingkaran sihir mulai muncul di bawahku, dan kurasakan tubuhku seperti terhisap oleh lubang dimensi. Aku menutup mataku untuk menunggu proses tersebut, dan saat aku membuka mataku kembali, aku sudah tidak berada di tempat pertemuan itu.

Aku sekarang berasumsi, bahwa aku sedang berada di sebuah pabrik, lebih tepatnya bekas pabrik. Dapat ku lihat gudang-gudang besar terletak di berbagai tempat, mungkin lahan pabrik ini sekitar 3 hectar. Tapi meskipun sangat besar, tidak ada satu pun lampu-lampu penerangan di sini. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk monster yang bersembunyi.

"baiklah, karena daerah ini sangat luas, kita akan berpencar. Untuk berjaga-jaga, kalian akan saling berpasangan, aku dengan Issei, Naruto dengan Akeno, dan Kiba dengan Koneko. Masing-masing dari kita akan menuju utara, timur, dan barat. Dan jika sudah menemukan keberadaan monster itu, ledakan suatu barang untuk memberi tanda." Rias yang berada di depanku memberi perintah.

Setelah itu, Akeno pun langsung memegang tangan kiriku dan menariknya.

"hey, tidak usah tarik-tarik."

"salah sendiri kau bengong, Naruto-san."

Akhirnya Akeno melepaskan tanganku, "panggil saja aku Naruto, lagi pula sudah seminggu aku tinggal di apartementmu?"

Akeno tersenyum, "baiklah, Naruto-kun."

"hah... terserah saja, seperti apa bentuk monsternya?"

"bentuknya mirip sepertiku (wanita), dan dia telanjang."

"apa? Telanjang? Di malam yang dingin seperti ini?"

Akeno pun berhenti berjalan, kemudian berbalik dan menatapku dengan kesal, "apa kau lupa kalau kita itu iblis, meskipun sedingin apapun, iblis bisa bertahan."

"ya...ya... aku mengerti Akeno-sensei." Aku mengejek.

Akeno pun berbalik dengan sewot, "huh, terserah saja."

"he-hey tunggu." Aku pun mengejar Akeno yang berjalan meninggalkanku, sungguh gadis yang sangat kejam sekali.

Sudah beberapa menit aku dan Akeno menyusuri daerah timur, tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan keberadaan siapapun (kecuali Akeno yang berada di belakangku). Dan sekarang aku pun berada tepat di sebuah gudang terakhir di lini timur.

KRIEKK

Aku tidak melihat apapun di dalam gudang ini, hanya terdapat susunan besi tua yang menumpuk. Ku coba menulusuri seisi ruangan ini, dan hasilnya... tetaplah nihil, tidak ada apa-apa sama sekali. Aku pun menoleh ke arah Akeno yang berada di kananku, kemudian aku pun menggeleng.

Ku tutup pintu gudang itu secara perlahan.

KLONTANG

Terdengar suara besi terjatuh di dalam gudang di depanku ini. Pintu itu pun tak jadi aku tutup, aku kembali membuka lebar-lebar pintu itu dan melihat seisi ruangan itu kembali. Di pojok kanan ruangan itu terdapat besi yang jatuh tadi, aku mencoba mempertajam pengelihatanku dan dapat ku lihat di celah besi yang bertumpuk itu ada sebuah kaki, ya! Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah kaki.

Aku kembali melihat ke Akeno dan kemudian mengangguk. Ku lihat Akeno berjalan menjauhi ku dan menunjuk ke arah langit, dari jarinya muncul sebuah petir berwarna kuning yang menyambar ke arah langit, dan aku tahu kalau itu adalah sebuah penanda.

**Normal POV**

Tap...tap...tap

"Akeno-san, ada apa?" tanya Issei yang sudah berada di tempat Naruto dan Akeno.

"monster itu ada di sini." Jawab Akeno.

"seperti apa bentuknya?" Tanya Issei.

"sudahlah, kau jangan banyak tanya. Kita akan tahu sebentar lagi." Ucap Naruto yang merasa jengkel.

Issei langsung mendelik kesal, "hei pirang, aku tidak bicara padamu." Teriak Issei.

"hei, aku ini juga pirang." Semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara, dan brbicara itu adalah Kiba.

"diam kau pria sok tampan." Ucap Issei sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kiba.

"sudahlah, sekarang kita akan menghadapi monster. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu Issei." Ujar Rias sambil menatap Issei dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"baik, Bochou."

"dan untukmu Naruto, ku harap kau bisa membantu."

"hah... sudah ku bilang kan kalau aku sedang malas, aku hanya ingin melihat kemampuan kerja sama kalian." Naruto menyeringai, 'itu mengingatkanku pada Kakashi-sensei.' Batin Naruto.

"yah... baiklah, terserah kau saja. Dan jangan menyesal bila kau tidak ikut bersenang-senang." Dan kemudian Rias pun membuka pintu gudang tersebut.

KRIEEKK

Tap...tap...tap

Semua remaja itu pun masuk ke dalam gudang yang gelap dan berdebu itu. Dan sang pemimpin pun berhenti berjalan, ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek, dengan iris berwana merah sedang bersembunyi di pojok kanan ruangan, dan yang lebih mencengangkan lagi adalah...

"DIA TELANJANG."

"hey Issei, bisakah kau tidak berteriak?" ucap Naruto yang sialnya berada tepat di samping Issei.

"URUSAI, apa kau tidak lihat, sebuah karya seni yang indah sedang terpampang jelas di depanmu?"

"e... karya seni?" tanya Naruto dengan lirikan 'drop'nya.

Tangan kiri Issei langsung di lilitkan di leher Naruto, "iya, kau benar kawan. Semua perempuan cantik di dunia ini adalah karya seni yang berhasil di ciptakan, dan itu akan lebih sempurna bila mereka semua bisa memiliki OPPAI yang indah." Dan itulah angan-angan yang Naruto dengar dari mulut orang mesum.

Naruto pun menghela nafas, "hah... terserah kau saja."

"to-tolong, jangan sakiti aku." Ucap gadis berambut coklat itu.

"HUAAHH... suaranya terdengar manis sekali." Teriak Issei (lagi).

GDEBUK

"hey, kenapa dengan kalian semua?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Rias, Akeno, dan Koneko jatuh terduduk.

"i-itu tadi adalah suara duyung, suara yang bisa melemahkan kekuatan iblis. Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh pada kalian yang mempunyai Sacred Gear." Jawab Rias.

"B-bochou."

"HAHAHA... itu benar sekali iblis lemah, dan kalian akan berakhir di sini." Dan gadis berambut coklat tadi telah bertranformasi menjadi monster dengan dua tanduk domba yang melingkar di kepalanya, dan sayap yang berupa tulang di punggungnya.

"Hyodou-kun, kita harus mengulur waktu untuk yang lainnya supaya mereka pulih. Dan ku harap, seseorang bisa membantu di saat seperti ini." Kiba melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"ayo, Kiba."

"hmp." Kiba pun mengangguk. Kemudian kedua remaja itu pun berlari menyerang ke arah duyung (nama samaran iblis itu), Kiba langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dari ketiadaan.

Dengan kecepatannya yang luar biasa, Kiba langsung berada di belakang Duyung. Kiba pun bersiap menebaskan pedangnya secara horisontal, Duyung pun menoleh kebelakang dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"MATI KAU"

TRANKK

"APA?!"

"hahaha, mainanmu itu tidak cukup untuk melukaiku."

"sayap ini keras sekali."

"rasakan ini."

DUAKK

WUSSHH

KLONTANK

Dan Kiba pun melayang ke tumpukan besi setelah terkena tendangan dari Duyung.

Tap...tap...tap

"rasakan ini, HYAAHH." Teriak Issei yang mencoba memukul Duyung.

Dengan mudahnya Duyung menghidari pukulan Issei. Kemudian Duyung menendang Issei ke arah Kiba.

KLONTANK

"hahahaha, dasar iblis lemah. Dan sekarang tinggal satu lagi." Duyung pun menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya tajam.

"heh, jangan terus-terusan kau meremehkan orang lain. Itu bisa menjadi kesialan bagimu." Ucap Naruto dengan tenang.

"tsk, jangan sombong kau." Dan Duyung pun langsung terbang ke arah Naruto.

"heh, mudah sekali terpancing emosi." Gumam Naruto.

**[**_**Hermes active**_**]**

Duyung yang berada di dekat Naruto, langsung mengeluarkan sebuah tulang dari tangannya. Tulang itu di bentangkan ke arah Naruto, mencoba untuk menusuknya.

Dengan Hermes yang sudah terpasang di kaki Naruto, dia berhasil menghindari serangan dari duyung dengan berlari ke arah kiri.

Mata duyung terbelalak, "APA?!"

10 detik

"sudah ku bilang, jangan meremehkan seseorang terus-menerus." Ucap Naruto yang berada di belakang Duyung.

Duyung menyeringai tanpa arti ke arah Naruto, "heh, sepertinya aku harus menggunakan ini." Kemudian munculah sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu di sebelah kanan Duyung. Dalam lingkaran sihir itu, muncul sebuah sabit panjang dengan corak berwarna ungu di badan sabit (senjatanya mirip 'Grim Reaper' di Lost saga).

**[**_**Reaper Scythe active**_**]**

"hoo, jadi sekarang kau menggunakan senjatamu. Aku pun bisa." Dan kemudian Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya.

**[**_**Venom Claws active**_**]**

Dan pertarungan sebenarnya pun baru di mulai.

**To be Continued...**

**.**

**A/N: yah... gimana nih ceritanya? Apakah membosankan? Atau udah garing? Yah... para Reader bisa menyalahkan Author karena terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaan, jadi masih belum sempet mengimajinasikan nih Fic, maaf kalo jelek.**

**Jadi bentuk dari Sacred Gear **_**Venom Claws**_** bisa di lihat di album FB saya, cari sendiri ya...**

**Dan untuk NARA NARUTO, memang salah satu sacred gear Naruto yang bernama **_**Hermes**_** itu terinspirasi oleh GOW 3. Dan untuk **_**Venom claws, **_**itu saya terinspirasi bukan dari GOW melainkan LS. Kalo gak percaya, lihat aja di album FB-ku.**

**Dan sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf kalo cerita ini jelek. Karena kesibukan saya di dunia nyata, saya sering melupakan Fic. Memang, pikiran saya mengatakan ingin menulis kelanjutan Fic, tapi yang tidak mampu adalah keadaan fisikku.**

**Dan mohon di maklumi untuk para reader, dan maaf sekali lagi bahwa saya tidak bisa menjawab Review para reader sekalian.**

**Dan sampai di sini saja, saya mohon pamit. SAYONARA...**

**Gitsuki Log out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Second Life**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD is not Mine**

**Second Life is Mine**

**Kreator : Kirigaya O and Akbar Yassin (fb: Dwi Yagami)**

**Pairing : Naruto x ?**

**Warning : OOC, OC, NEW DIMENSION, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), Chracter NARUTO from Fanfic 'Son Of the Oracle'.**

**Summary : **Di pindahkan ke Dimensi lain di karenakan kalah dalam peperangan besar. 8 'Monster' mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengirim jiwa inangnya untuk hidup kembali.

**Kirigaya present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: Hidden Strength**

**.**

**[**_**Venom Claws active**_**]**

9 detik

"ayo kita lakukan pertarungan ini." Ucap Naruto yang sudah siap dengan sebuah senjata cakar raksasa berwarna ungu di tangan kirinya.

"kau terlalu sombong bocah."

Duyung pun melesat ke arah Naruto dengan sabit raksasanya yang penuh aura membunuh. Setelah berada di depan Naruto, Duyung pun menebaskan sabitnya dengan gerakan horisontal, mencoba untuk memotong tubuh Naruto menjadi dua.

Sedangkan Naruto pun tak tinggal diam, Naruto mengblok serangan Duyung dengan Venomnya.

TRANKK

8 detik

"heh, ternyata senjatamu kuat juga." Ucap Duyung meremehkan.

Naruto pun hanya diam dan memandang datar Duyung, "lemah." Gumam Naruto.

Duyung pun melompat kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak. Kemudian Duyung membuka mulutnya, muncul sebuah bola cahaya berwarna ungu yang semakin lama semakin membesar.

7 detik

Naruto pun menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat keadaan Rias cs yang tak kunjung berdiri, "cih, sial." Umpatnya pelan, kemudian Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Duyung.

**[**_**Double Venom Claws active**_**]**

Dan Duyung pun menembakkan bola sihir yang seukuran bola voli ke arah Naruto. Naruto sendiri tak tinggal diam, dia langsung menyilangkan kedua Venomnya untuk mengblok serangan Duyung.

DUARR

Ledakan pun terjadi saat bola sihir itu menyentuh Venom. Asap tebal pun menghalangi pengelihatan dua remaja yang sedang bertarung itu, sampai pada akhirnya...

CRAASS

"UEEGGGHHH.."

Sang Duyung pun langsung memuntahkan banyak darah entah karena apa. Dan saat asap tebal itu menghilang, terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang menusukkan Venom di tangan kirinya ke perut Duyung.

6 detik

"k-kau..."

"kau sudah melukai teman-temanku, dan sekarang hukuman bagimu wahai monster biadab." Dan kemudian Naruto mengumpulkan sebuah bola sihir di tangan kanannya yang sudah tak memakai Venom. Bola sihir berwarna hijau itu semakin membesar sampai seukuran bola baseball.

"ini adalah akhir dari riwayatmu wahai monster, RASAKAN... **RASENGAN.**" Naruto pun menghantamkan bola sihirnya tepat di wajah Duyung, sampai-sampai kepala Duyung pun pecah.

**[**_**Hermes nonactive**_**]**

Naruto pun berjalan ke arah Kiba dan Issei yang sedari tadi diam tak bergerak dari tumpukan besi yang menimpa mereka. "hei kalian sebenarnya tidak pingsan kan?" tanya Naruto.

Issei pun langsung berdiri dari tumpukan besi itu, "WOW, yang tadi benar-benar keren Naruto. Aku hampir tidak percaya, kalau kau bisa mengalahkannya." Ucap Issei dengan mata terkagum-kagum.

"apa benar perkataanmu tentang 'kau sudah melukai teman-temanku', Naruto-san?" tanya Kiba yang ikut berdiri.

"urusai, sudah urus saja ketua kalian. Aku ingin pulang sekarang." Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Kiba dan Issei, tapi di saat sudah jauh, Naruto pun tersenyum tulus. 'teman, ya?' batin Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Akeno yang masih terduduk. Setelah berada di sampingnya, dia berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan Akeno.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Naruto yang memegang pundak kanan Akeno.

Akeno pun menoleh, dan tersenyum (palsu) "ara-ara, aku tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun."

Naruto pun menjitak kepala Akeno, "ittai.. kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku?"

"nah, sekarang kau terluka kan? Jadi sebaiknya, kau akan ku gendong sampai pulang." Ucap Naruto yang tersenyum puas.

"dasar egois." Gumam Akeno sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"kau bicara apa?"

"e-ehh, e-e-eto... bukan apa-apa." Jawab Akeno gelagapan.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Akeno pun hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Naruto langsung membawa Akeno dengan posisi bridal style, dan ternyata Akeno hanya diam saja.

Naruto pun berjalan ke arah pintu keluar gudang itu. Dan setelah berada di luar, Naruto kembali menengok ke arah Rias cs. "nah semuanya, aku pamit duluan. Jaa ne."

Naruto pun kembali mengarahkan posisinya ke arah depan. Dengan sekali berkonsentrasi, dia mengeluarkan ke enam sayapnya yang berbulu.

"i-itu kan..."

"sa-sayap, malaikat jatuh." Rias cs pun shock melihat perbedaan sayap yang di miliki Naruto.

Dengan Naruto sendiri, dia sudah pergi ke apartement Akeno dengan terbang bebas. Dan tanpa Naruto sadari, ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya saat dia terbang.

"hemm, dia bocah yang menarik. Seorang bocah yang memiliki pedang tuhan yang telah lama hilang, **Yukianesa.**" Ucap sosok tersebut.

**Ke esokan harinya**

Terlihat dua remaja sedang berjalan menuju ke suatu arah. Dengan seragam yang sama, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Merekalah, Naruto dan Akeno.

"hah... badan ku pegal sekali, gara-gara pertarungan tadi malam." Keluh Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

"maaf ya, Naruto-kun. Kita semua tidak tahu kalau yang kemarin adalah monster kelas A, apalagi mempunyai kekuatan untuk melumpuhkan iblis." Akeno pun menunduk bersalah.

PLUKK

Sebuah tangan menepuk puncak kepala Akeno. Akeno pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"sudahlah, tidak usah di pikirkan. Itu semua bukan salah kalian, lagi pula... dia memang monster yang lumayan juga." Naruto pun menarik tangannya kembali dari kepala Akeno.

"terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

"untuk apa?"

Akeno menggeleng, "bukan apa-apa kok."

Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju sekolah mereka. Dan saat sudah dekat dengan sekolah, banya para siswa-siswi yang menatap kagum mereka berdua.

"Akeno-onee-sama sangat menakjubkan... tolong jadilah pacarku."

"jadi pacarku saja."

"aku saja."

"tidak, aku saja."

Dan itulah contoh dari beberapa siswa yang mencoba melamar Akeno. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu pun, sedikit merasa jengkel, dan dapat di lihat dari sudut pandangannya. Naruto pun segera pergi meninggalkan Akeno sendirian, saat berjalan ke kelasnya, sempat Naruto melihat seorang gadis sedang di kepung oleh 3 siswa.

Naruto pun langsung menghampirinya, "hey-hey, ada apa ini?"

3 siswa itu pun menoleh kebelakang, dan saat mereka tahu siapa yang mengganggu acara mereka, mereka terkejut. "Na-naruto-senpai."

"iya, ini aku Naruto. Dan sedang apa kalian? Kenapa mengepung seorang gadis yang tak bersalah?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

"ti-tidak ada kok, baiklah kami akan pergi. Kita cabut." Dan ketiga siswa tersebut langsung meninggalkan gadis/siswi itu sendirian.

"kenapa dengan anak-anak itu?" gumam Naruto.

"terima kasih." Gumam gadis tersebut. Tapi gumamannya masih dapat di dengar Naruto.

"oh ya, sama-sama. Jadi..." dan sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, gadis itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto. "he-hey, tunggu... hah... kenapa dengan anak jaman sekarang?" Naruto pun menghela nafas berat.

'tapi gadis itu memiliki aura yang aneh, apalagi dia memiliki boneka yang menyeramkan.' Batin Naruto menyelidiki.

Kemudian, Naruto pun mulai berjalan kembali ke kelasnya saat bel masuk berbunyi. Dan semuanya berjalan sesuai biasanya.

**Pulang sekolah**

"hah... akhirnya, aku sekarang bebas melakukan apa saja. Mungkin aku harus mencari kerja part time untuk mendapatkan penghasilan, baiklah, aku akan mencari pekerjaan." Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi saat Naruto berjalan menuju cafe yang 500 meter di depannya, dia melihat Issei sedang menolong seorang gadis blonde yang sedang terjatuh. Dan entah kenapa perasaan Naruto berubah tak enak, saat melihat kalung salib di gadis tersebut.

Dan setelah itu, Naruto pun menghiraukan hal tersebut. Dia kembali berjalan menuju cafe, tempat yang ia targetkan untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan. Setelah sampai, Naruto pun langsung masuk ke cafe tersebut.

"permisi."

Seorang pelayan perempuan menoleh ke arah pintu, "selamat dat... KYAAA... Naruto-senpai." Teriak gadis pelayan itu ketika melihat Naruto yang datang.

"senpai? Apakah kau sekolah di Kuoh-gakuen?" gadis berambut dark blue itu mengangguk.

"ne, senpai. Adakah yang ingin kau pesan?" tanya gadis itu.

"ahh, tidak. Hanya saja..."

"hanya saja?"

"hanya saja... aku ingin melamar pekerjaan di sini, apakah boleh?"

Gadis itu mengangguk antusias, "umm, pasti aku mengijinkanmu."

Dan Naruto mulai bingung, "jadi kau pemilik cafe ini?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, "tidak, ini adalah cafe milik orang tuaku. Sekarang ini di berikan kepadaku, karena orang sekarang sedang bekerja di luar negeri. Jadi... aku di suruh untuk merawat cafe ini."

"sendirian?" gadis itu mengangguk.

"jadi, kapan senpai akan bekerja di sini? Soal bayaran, tenang saja, aku akan memberi cukup untuk jajan sebulan." Mata gadis itu berbinar-binar.

"baiklah, aku akan bekerja di sini mulai besok. Dan aku ingin tahu siapa namamu?"

"namaku Mai, Mai Riku."

**Malam harinya**

Tok...tok...tok

"Naruto-kun, apakah kau di dalam?"

"iya... tunggu sebentar." Naruto pun segera berjalan dengan gontai ke arah pintu masuk apartement.

CKLEK

"ada apa? Sepertinya, ada suatu yang terjadi." Tanya Naruto yang tepat berada di depan Akeno.

Akeno menggeleng, "tidak, hanya saja... aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang."

"kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa." Jawab Akeno asal. 'hanya saja, aku ingin berdua denganmu.' Batinnya menambahkan.

"ohh, baiklah. Ayo kita makan malam, aku sudah membuat ramen miso untuk kita." Naruto pun berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil ramennya.

"baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu. Setelah itu, aku akan makan." Ucap Akeno dengan sedikit berteriak.

"aku tunggu di ruang makan." Dan suara Naruto pun terdengar menggema.

Dan malam itu pun, juga berjalan seperti biasanya.

**Esok harinya setelah pulang sekolah, at Gedung ilmu Ghaib**

Terlihat semua orang di dalam ruagan tersebut sedang bersitegang. Tapi hanya ada satu orang yang sedang duduk tenang, sambil membaca buku sejarah.

"issei, kau tetap tidak boleh mendekati gadis gereja itu."

"tapi Bochou, aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia bersama Freed brengsek itu."

"tetap saja, kau tidak boleh mendekatinya. Jika kau lakukan itu, kau sama saja memberi tantangan ke gereja."

"HAH... jika itu keinginan kalian semua, aku permisi." Dan Issei pun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan kekesalan yang memuncak.

Rias langsung bersidekap, "dia sangat keras kepala, tapi aku suka dengan tekadnya." Rias pun tersenyum.

"dia akan kembali kesini kan?" semua remaja di sana menoleh ke arah Naruto yang bangkit dari duduknya.

Rias kembali tersenyum, "yah, kau benar sekali Naruto. Dan kalau dia kembali kesini, ku perintahkan kalian untuk membantunya."

"HAI' BOCHOU." Ucap semuanya serempak, kecuali Naruto.

"aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, aku hari ini akan bekerja." Naruto mulai berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"bukannya kebutuhan kalian semua sudah ku urus? Kenapa kau masih bekerja?" tanya Rias saat Naruto berada tepat di depan pintu.

"kau tahu, aku lebih suka menghabiskan uang hasil jerih payahku, dari pada menghabiskan uang orang lain. Jaa ne." Dan Naruto pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Rias pun menoleh ke arah Akeno sambil tersenyum, "rupanya... kau punya kekasih yang dewasa ya, Akeno."

Akeno pun sedikit terkejut, dan sedikit mengeluarkan rona merah di pipinya. "ara-ara, ketua bisa saja."

Dan tanpa di sadari, Koneko memandang Akeno dengan jengkel.

**With Naruto**

**At Mai cafe**

"e... aku harus memakai ini?"

"tentu saja, senpai. Kau harus memakai ini, dan juga, kau harus terlihat tampan."

"apa ini tidak terlalu mencolok untukku?"

"ini sudah menjadi standart dalam bekerja di sebuah cafe, senpai."

"hah... baiklah, aku akan memakai pakaian maid ini."

Dan pertengkaran tentang memakai pakaian maid itu pun, di menangkan oleh Mai. Mai Riku, adalah seorang gadis remaja berambut panjang setengah punggung berwarna dark blue, memiliki iris berwarna kuning keemasan, dan kulit putih tanpa cacat.

Dan gaya rambutnya di ikat seperti ekor kuda. Di depannya di buat poni untuk menutupi dahinya, dengan seragam maid yang di kenakannya, dia amat sangat terlihat imut.

Dan setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto pun keluar. Dia pun memasang wajah gugup, saat berada didepan Mai.

"eto... bagaimana penampilanku?"

Mata Mai langsung berbinar-binar, "wah... kau sangat cocok memakai pakaian maid itu senpai."

"baiklah kalau begitu, apa tugasku hari ini?"

"tugasmu adalah..."

"adalah?"

"adalah... menarik perhatian gadis supaya datang kemari."

"APA?!

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***enggak lah, bercanda. .hi***

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan tekad apinya, "baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan melakukan pekerjaan yang kau minta, bos Mai." Dengan langkah semangat dan wajah datarnya, Naruto langsung menuju pintu depan.

Dan saat sudah berada di depan cafe, Naruto menghela nafas. "baiklah, saatnya bekerja." Dan tepat setelah mengatakan itu, terlihatlah 2 orang wanita yang sedang berjalan di jalan itu. Naruto pun tak membuang kesempatan, "hai nona-nona, berkenankah anda berdua minum teh di cafe ini" ucap Naruto dengan memakai tampang seperti playboy cool.

"KYYAAA... TAMPAN SEKALI..." teriak kedua wanita itu. Dengan cepat, kedua wanita itu langsung masuk ke dalam cafe.

Naruto pun menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian dia pun masuk ke dalam cafe untuk melayani kedua gadis itu. Dan tak di sangka-sangka, ternyata siang itu langsung di kunjungi oleh banyak pelanggan. Dan rata-rata pelanggan di sana adalah para wanita.

**Sore harinya**

"hah... tak ku sangka, tadi setelah aku promosi, akan langsung menjadi seperti itu. Ku pikir dampaknya akan perlahan-lahan."

"ini semua berkat senpai, dan juga ketampanan senpai tentunya." Mata licik Mai terlihat.

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, "baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang. Jaa ne." Dan Naruto pun keluar dari cafe tersebut.

Naruto pun berjalan tenang menuju apartement Akeno. Kemudian, terlihat Issei sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

Issei pun berhenti berlari setelah berada tepat di depan Naruto, "hosh...hosh... Naruto, tolong bantu aku."

"untuk apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

"tolong bantu aku menyelamatkan Asia." Jawab Issei.

"maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku sangat lelah setelah bekerja, dan aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur."

"tolong, sekali ini saja." Issei mengbungkuk 90 derajat.

"aku sudah bilang, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Lebih baik, kau pergi ke gedung pertemuan untuk meminta bantuan."

"tapi..."

"sudahlah, turuti saja kemauanku." Dan Naruto pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Issei yang terbengong.

Dan akhirnya, Issei pun berlari kembali.

**At apartement**

"tadaima..."

CKLEK

"Akeno... Akeno..." Naruto pun melepas sepatunya. "tumben Akeno belum pulang." Naruto pun kemudian memeriksa ruang tengah. Ternyata, ada sebuah surat yang di letakkan di meja. Naruto pun segera mengambilnya, kemudian membacanya.

_Untuk Naruto-kun_

_Setelah kau membaca surat ini, pergilah ke hutan pinggir gereja secepatnya malam ini._

_Tertanda Akeno_

Naruto menghela nafas, "hah... ada apa sebenarnya, ku pikir hidupku akan tenang di dunia ini, tapi ternyata malah sebaliknya. Sebuah kesialan yang tiada akhir." Dan Naruto pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritualnya.

**Time skip at 11 p.m.**

"sayang sekali, ternyata tadi aku ketiduran." Ucap Naruto pada di dirinya sendiri.

'tapi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah mereka berniat menyerang gereja?' batin Naruto.

Dengan segera, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan ke enam sayapnya yang berbulu. Tetapi, terdapat perubahan pada sayap Naruto. Sayap yang tadinya berwarna hitam, kini perlahan-lahan menjadi orange, dengan sedikit aura-aura api di sekililingnya.

Naruto yang menyadari itu pun kaget, "apa yang terjadi pada sayapku?"

"**itu adalah efek dari ku, bocah." **

"apakah efek dari malaikat jatuh yang kau makan sudah hilang? Dan sekarang, aura api ini darimu, Kurama?"

"**itu benar sekali bocah, dan aura itu akan berefek pada kecepatan terbangmu. Dan juga, aura itu bisa melindungimu dari serangan apapun. Kecuali serangan berlevel A ke atas."**

"aku sekarang mengerti, apa tujuanmu berikutnya. Kau bisa menjadi 'armor' ku kan, Kurama?"

"**yah, aku akan senang hati melakukan itu. Hanya saja, jika kau ingin melakukannya."**

"suatu hari nanti, aku pasti akan menggunakannya Kurama. Dan sekarang, aku akan pergi dulu Kurama."

Dan Naruto pun, mengibaskan ke enam sayapnya bersamaan. Sejenak, dia memandang kota di bawahnya dengan datar. Naruto pun kembali terfokus akan tujuannya, melihat arah gereja, dia pun langsung melesat dengan kecepatan angin.

Dan... tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter depan.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: yosh! Gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Masih ada typo kah? Atau kekurangan kah? Itu semua kalian yang memutuskan.**

**Dan chapter ini, sudah aku panjangin sedikit dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Jadi, bila masih ingin panjang lagi, kalian berkenankah bila menunggu? Terkadang mungkin, para Reader ada yang bisa menunggu, ada juga yang tidak. Dan itu keputusan kalian, jadi... bagaimana?**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih pada reader yang me-review atau pun tidak, bagi saya review bukanlah suatu kewajiban bagi reader yang membaca. Dan saya sendiri sudah senang, bila Reader semua bisa puas dengan karya saya yang jelek ini.**

**Dan untuk membalas Reviews, maaf saya masih belum bisa membalasnya. Soalnya, masih ada kerjaan numpuk di meja kerja saya. Jadi maaf sekali lagi.**

**Baiklah, sampai di sini saja. SAYONARA...**

**.**

**Kirigaya Log out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Second Life**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD is not Mine**

**Second Life is Mine**

**Kreator : Kirigaya O and Akbar Yassin (fb: Dwi Yagami)**

**Pairing : Naruto x ?**

**Warning : OOC, OC, NEW DIMENSION, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), Chracter NARUTO from Fanfic 'Son Of the Oracle'.**

**Summary : **Di pindahkan ke Dimensi lain di karenakan kalah dalam peperangan besar. 8 'Monster' mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengirim jiwa inangnya untuk hidup kembali.

**Kirigaya present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6: Revenge is Back!**

**.**

Sebuah sinar kemerah-merahan terlihat di tengah luasnya langit malam. Sebuah cahaya yang menimbulkan sebuah ekor di belakangnya, aura ke api-apian itu masih dapat terlihat meskipun dari jauh.

**Naruto POV**

Ternyata omongan Kurama memang tidak pernah bohong. Aku sedikit melirik ke enam sayapku ini, ku rasa lumayan juga. Aura dari Kurama sangat menakjubkan, mungkin dengan kecepatan seperti ini aku bisa menang melawan sebuah jet.

Dapat ku lihat, jarak untuk ke gereja sudah dekat. Tapi tujuanku bukanlah gereja, melainkan hutan di samping gereja. Tapi dimana Rias dan Akeno? Ku pertajam kembali pengelihatanku, dan ternyata... ketemu!. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku pun segera menukik ke bawah.

TAP

Aku pun mendarat dengan sempurna, dan ternyata selain Rias dan Akeno, terdapat juga gadis yang lain. Dia... gadis yang aneh menurutku, dari postur tubuhnya bisa ku nilai kalau dia masih bocah. Apalagi pakaian yang seperti cosplay itu, tidak menambah kesan imut sama sekali.

"ye... ada seorang lagi, mungkin ini akan menjadi pesta yang sangat meriah. Tapi sebelum itu, perkenalkan namaku malaikat Matelt." Ucapnya.

"ara-ara, kau sopan sekali fufufu." Aku pun sedikit sweetdrop ketika melihat respon Akeno.

"jadi, hanya kalian bertiga yang datang kemari?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah riang.

Aku pun menghilangkan sayapku. Dengan selangkah maju, aku pun ingin berbicara. "jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, 'bocah'." Aku menyeringai tipis.

"hei, siapa yang kau panggil bocah hah? Perlu kau tahu, kalau sebenarnya aku sudah berumur 18 tahun." Teriak Matelt dengan kesal.

Mendegar jawaban dari mulut kecilnya itu, aku merasa ingin tertawa. Tapi itu tak akan ku lakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini, "dan wajahmu tak lebih tua dariku, bocah."

Gadis pirang itu meloncat-loncat dengan kesal, "keluarlah, Calawana, Donnasiege."

Setelah gadis aneh itu berbicara. Lalu muncullah sebuah lubang dimensi yang terbuat dari aurora, dari lubang dimensi itu keluarlah dua malaikat jatuh. Satu dari _Datenshi _yang keluar dari dimensi tersebut, aku pernah melihatnya.

Pria dengan topi detektif itu, adalah salah satu malaikat jatuh yang pernah menusuk Issei. Tapi, untung saja aku tidak keluar dari persembunyianku saat pria itu menusuk Issei. Dan mungkin saja, dia tidak menyadarinya.

"hoo... kita bertemu lagi, putri dari klan Gremory." Pria itu berbicara sambil mengeluarkan killing intensnya. Aku pun tak tinggal diam, aku juga mengeluarkan separuh killing intensku. Dan saat aku mengeluarkannya, dedaunan di sekitarku sedikit mengkristal.

Pria bertopi di depanku itu melangkah mundur satu kali, "aura ini... aura iblis tingkat atas."

"ara-ara, kau berlebihan Naruto-kun." Aku hanya melirik Akeno dengan wajah datarku.

Aku kembali menoleh ke arah ketiga datenshi di depanku, "baiklah, sekarang aku akan menghukum kalian."

**[**_**Venom Claws active**_**]**

**Normal POV**

Naruto pun berlari menyerang tiga datenshi tersebut. Merasa bahwa dalam bahaya, ketiga datenshi itu langsung membuat tombak cahaya yang berbeda warna. Dengan cepat, ketiga datenshi itu melemparkan tombaknya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto pun hanya memandang datar ketiga tombak mengarah kepadanya. Di saat tombak itu berada dalam jarak kurang lebih satu meter, dengan mudahnya Naruto menghancurkan tombak tersebut. Dengan sekali hempasan dari Venom miliknya, tombak yang mengarah kepadanya pun langsung lenyap.

Ketiga datenshi itu terkejut akan kekuatan Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, jika satu tombak cahaya saja bisa menghancurkan sebuah rumah, apalagi tiga? Itulah pertanyaan yang tercipta di masing-masing pikiran datenshi itu.

Naruto yang tetap berlari menghiraukan kekagetan ketiga datenshi itu. Dia pun langsung melihat ke arah pria betopi itu, dan memutuskan kalau pria itu adalah targetnya. Jarak antara Naruto dan pria itu semakin menipis, sampai pada akhirnya Naruto menusukkan Venomnya ke perut Donnasiege sangat dalam.

"UUEEGGHH..."

Dalam sepersekian detik, mulut dari datenshi pria tersebut memuntahkan banyak darah. Sampai sedikit darah memuncrat ke wajah Naruto, "ternyata seorang Datenshi juga memiliki darah?" Donnasiege menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam, ingin membunuh, marah, kesal, dan kesakitan. "kalau begitu, kau tenang saja. Senjataku bisa menghisap darah sebanyak apapun, jadi kau tak usah khawatir jika kau kehabisan darah kotormu ini."

BLARR

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kiri. Dan yang di lihatnya pertama kali adalah, bulu-bulu hitam yang berhamburan. Terlihat mata datenshi pria itu membulat seketika, dia tahu kalau kedua rekannya tadi telah terbunuh.

"sekarang, giliranmu untuk mati." Donnasiege kembali menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dan sebuah bola sihir berwarna hijau perlahan-lahan terbentuk di tangan kanan Naruto, bola sihir itu membesar sampai seukuran bola sepak.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang sudah berisi bola sihir itu. Memandang datar ke arah musuhnya dia berkata, "adakah kata-kata terakhir?"

Donnasiege menunduk, "tidak."

"bagus, dan selamat tinggal. **Odama Rasengan."** Dan Naruto pun menghantamkan sihirnya ke kepala Donnasiege sampai hancur. Darah memuncrat kemana-mana, dan yang lebih banyak terkena adalah Naruto.

Naruto pun menghempaskan mayat Donnasiege dengan sembarangan. Dan hanya bisa memandang datar mayat malaikat itu.

"ara-ara, kau sangat sadis Naruto-kun."

"kalian berdua lihatlah Issei, aku yang akan mengecek keadaan Kiba dan Koneko." Akeno dan Rias pun mengangguk, kemudian mereka berdua berpindah dengan teleport. Dan Naruto sendiri berlari ke arah belakang gereja itu untuk mencari jalan lain, salahkan dirinya karena masih belum sempurna untuk menguasai sihir.

Naruto pun sudah sampai di pintu belakang gereja itu. Dan ternyata ada beberapa pendeta yang menjaga pintu tersebut, tak ingin membuang waktu, Naruto pun menghajar langsung pendeta itu. Dengan tangan kosong.

BRAKK

Dengan sekali hentakan dari kakinya, Naruto pun mendobrak pintu itu sangat keras. Dia masuk perlahan ke ruangan gelap itu, dan Naruto menyadari kalau itu adalah sebuah gudang. Berdiri di tengah ruangan tersebut, Naruto mencoba untuk mempertajam indranya lebih dalam.

Trankk...trankk

Samar-samar Naruto mendengar sebuah suara pedang beradu. Naruto pun berjongkok dan meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke lantai ruang itu, yang di rasakannya sebuah getaran, getaran yang cukup banyak.

Mengangkat tangan yang di buat untuk merasakan getaran tadi. Membuat sebuah kepalan tinju yang cukup besar, dengan cepat memukul lantai kayu itu.

GUBRAKK

Semua pendeta yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh kebelakang. Kiba dan Koneko pun juga terdiam ketika melihat sebuah puing-puing yang berasal dari atas mereka. Asap tipis menyelemuti puing-puing itu, terlihat sesosok bayangan bangkit dari sana. Saat asap mulai hilang, terlihatlah sosok Naruto di sana.

"Naruto-san." Ucap Kiba dan Koneko bersama.

Namun Naruto hanya diam tak berkata apapun, pandangan yang biasanya datar tapi menghangatkan, sekarang berubah menjadi dingin. "kalian berdua, segera pergilah dari sini. Aku yang akan mengatasi mereka semua." Nada bicaranya berubah datar tak seperti biasanya.

Kiba dan Koneko pun sejenak saling memandang, dan kemudian mereka mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun berlari pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang di kelilingi oleh puluhan pendeta, tapi pandangan Naruto tetap tak berubah, dingin dan datar.

Merobek lengan kiri bajunya. Dan terlihatlah, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarrna biru di lengan atasnya. Naruto menggigit sedikit ibu jari kanannya sampai berdarah, mengoleskan darah itu tepat di lingkaran sihir yang berada di lengannya.

Lingkaran sihir itu pun membesar, dan dari lingkaran sihir berwarna biru itu munculah sebuah pedang berwana biru pula. Naruto pun menarik gagang pedang itu sampai keluar, semua pendeta itu terdiam membatu. Mereka adalah pendeta, dan pendeta adalah sebutan bagi orang yang sudah menguasai sebuah agama.

Dan agama adalah sebuah keyakinan untuk mempelajari segala sesuatu dari tuhan. Dan itulah yang membuat para pendeta itu diam membatu, melihat sebuah pedang yang konon pernah di pakai tuhan. Sebuah pedang yang bisa membekukan apa saja, meskipun itu adalah panas api neraka.

Tatapan semua pendeta itu pun mulai berubah. Tatapan yang berupa ketidakpercayaan, takjub, dan ketakutan. Ketakutan akan kematian mereka yang sudah berada di depan mata.

"kalian..." nada bicara itu seperti sebuah sangkakala yang terdengar oleh telinga.

"...kalian sudah melebihi batas, sebagai orang yang beriman. Dan waktunya kalian untuk mendapatkan hukuman." Perlahan Naruto melepaskan pedang dari sarungnya, dan sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang keluar dari sarung pedang tersebut.

"TIDAAKKK..."

***Second Life***

Kesedihan, itulah kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan keadaan sekarang ini. Berhasil melenyapkan malaikat jatuh yang sudah bertindak di luar batas, serta merugikan kalangan iblis yang berada di daerahnya. Berhasil membunuh semua pendeta kafir yang bersekongkol dengan datenshi sesat, tapi hanya satu yang lolos.

Tapi keberhasilan itu tidaklah membuahkan hasil kebahagiaan. Tetapi yang di hasilkan, hanyalah sebuah kesedihan.

"aku gagal... aku gagal... aku gagal..." kata itu berulang kali keluar dari mulut seorang remaja berambut coklat yang sedang berlutut dan menangisi seorang gadis.

"aku gagal, karena aku terlalu lemah. Terlalu lemah untuk melindungi orang yang ku sayangi, sial." Issei terus merutuki dirinya sendiri, dan sekali-sekali mengumpat.

Semua orang yang berada di sana menunjukkan raut kesedihan yang terlampau dalam. Kecuali seorang pemuda bersurai kuning spiky yang sedang bersidekap dada, dan bersandar di sebuah tembok di belakang semua anggota klub gaib itu.

Melihat kejadian di depannya, mengingatkan kembali tentang masa lalunya. Masa lalu saat kehilangan seseorang yang telah pergi untuk selamanya, membuatnya merasa bersalah seumur hidupnya karena tak bisa melindunginya.

Seseorang yang telah menjadi alasannya untuk hidup di dunia 'sebelumnya'. Tempatnya untuk meluapkan rasa senang, sedih, dan juga yang lainnya. Tempatnya untuk merasakan emosi yang teramat senang, yang di sebut 'cinta'. Dialah Haku.

Teringat kembali sejenak tentang masa lalunya membuat Naruto menjadi sedikit 'gelap'. Dengan pandangannya yang dingin itu, Naruto berjalan melewati semua orang di depannya.

Akeno yang melihat Naruto berjalan pergi pun bertanya, "Naruto-kun, mau kemana?"

Tanpa menoleh, dan terus berjalan menuju pintu, Naruto menjawab. "aku mau pulang, dan tidur." Nada suaranya masih tetap sama, datar dan dingin.

Akeno pun memandang dengan khawatir, "Naruto-kun..." gumamnya dengan wajah menunduk.

.

.

.

"_Naruto-kun..."_

"_Naruto-kun..."_

"_aku..."_

"_aku... sangat..."_

"_me-mencintaimu... sayonara. Arigatou."_

"_Haku..."_

"_Haku..."_

"HAKU..."

'sial, ingatan itu menghantuiku.'

Sebelumnya Naruto telah sampai di apartement milik Akeno. Setelah masuk Naruto pun pergi untuk menyegarkan diri, kemudian Naruto pun berpakaian dan langsung tidur. Setelah beberapa jam tidur, Naruto kembali terbangun oleh mimpinya. Mimpi buruknya.

Setelah mengingat kejadian itu sekali lagi. Naruto mulai menunduk dengan tangan kanan memegang kepalanya, lebih tepatnya memegang keningnya.

Ingatan itu adalah salah satu hal paling buruk yang bisa Naruto ingat. Kematian seseorang yang kau cintai, sayangi, dan kasihi adalah yang bisa membuatmu depresi, dan jika kau tidak bisa melawannya, kau bisa menjadi... gila.

Naruto menghela nafasnya sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa penat di kepalanya. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya di ruang tamu itu, dan yang ingin di lihatnya pertama kali adalah jam. Pukul 3 a.m. masih ada empat jam lagi masuk sekolah, Naruto kemudian bangkit dari sofa yang dia buat untuk tidur. Berjalan ke arah jendela yang tertutup oleh tirai berwarna biru, membuka tirai itu dan melihat pantulan dirinya yang sedikit transparan di kaca itu.

Dia melihat sepasang mata. Mata yang sama seperti malam tadi, datar dan dingin. Dan tatapan itu kini berganti dengan sebuah tatapan kebencian, kebencian terhadap dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja... hanya saja kalau 'dia' masih hidup, mungkin pandangan kebencian ini bisa menghilang. Tapi... itu sudah tidak mungkin, dan sebuah hal yang MUSTAHIL.

Menutup kembali matanya untuk mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kalut ini.

"_Naruto-kun..."_

Dan yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah sosok gadis dengan senyuman yang di aliri darah. Mata itu kembali terbuka, terlihat sebuah kebenciannya semakin meningkat. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya pun membuat sebuah kepalan, dan kepalan itu di hantamkannya ke arah jendela yang tak bersalah.

PRANKK

"ada apa... hmpp!" ucapan sang pemilik apartement itu pun terhenti ketika melihat sebuah tatapan, tatapan yang penuh kebencian. Dan sang pemilik mata pun tidak sadar akan perbuatannya jika dirinya terlalu terperosok dalam kebencian, dia akan membangkitkan 'mata' itu kembali.

***Second Life***

"...jadi begitulah ceritanya, Bochou. Entah kenapa, tatapannya begitu menakutkan dan juga terlihat menyedihkan." Akeno menunduk dan memasang wajah sedihnya.

"jadi tadi pagi kau sudah mengalami hal buruk, Akeno. Mungkin Naruto mempunyai sebuah masalah, masalah yang tidak bisa kita campuri." Tatapan Rias berubah serius, "apalagi tepat tengah malam kemarin, aku di datangi oleh Grifiya. Dia memberi tahukan tentang perjodohan itu."

Dan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih keluar di depan mereka berdua. Dari lingkaran sihir itu, keluarlah sesosok wanita cantik berambut silver berpakaian maid berwarna biru.

"tepat sekali timing saat kau kemari Grifiya." Ucap Rias yang berjalan duduk di tempat duduk biasanya.

"saya mau memberi kabar bahwa, sebentar lagi Reiser Phenex-sama akan daang ke sini." Ucap Grifiya.

CKLEK

"selamat siang semuanya." Dari pintu yang terbuka, masuk lah Issei, Kiba, Koneko, dan... Naruto. Mereka berjalan menuju kursi yang di sediakan, dan ternyata setelah Naruto masuk, Akeno diam-diam memandangnya dengan khawatir.

Naruto duduk tepat di sebelah kiri Grifiya yang berdiri. Mengeluarkan buku kecil dari sakunya, dan membacanya dengan wajah datar yang dingin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, munculah sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna orange di lantai tempa Rias cs berteleport. Sebuah kobaran api besar keluar dari ligkaran sihir itu, dan setelah api itu menghilang, munculah sosok pria berambut kuning model kepala ayam dengan tuxedo tanpa dasi berwarna merah.

"sudah lama sekali aku tak datang ke dunia manusia."

.

.

.

"...wah, teh buatan Queen Rias memang selalu enak."

Akeno membungkuk, "terima kasih."

Naruto yang mendengar pujian yang sekaligus godaan yang di lakukan pria itu, merasa ingin murka. Mengingat tadi pagi dirinya sudah mengingat hal 'terlarang', dan sekarang dia bertemu seseorang yang menurutnya terlalu arogan. Membuat Naruto ingin segera menghabisinya, tatapan dari pria di depannya ini mengingatkan dirinya akan sosok yang mungkin sudah 'hidup berbahagia' di dunia asalnya. MADARA.

Tatapan yang menunjukkan kearoganan yang sangat tinggi, dan kesombongan yang tiada batas itu, semakin membuat Naruto harus lebih lama menahan murkanya. Jika saja ini area pertarungan, mungkin saja... mungkin saja Naruto sudah menghabisinya dari tadi. Menembunyikan emosi yang sebenarnya dari dunia luar, Naruto tetap membaca buku sejarahnya dengan wajah datar.

"jadi hanya ini budak yang kau punya, Rias?"

"jika aku berkata iya, kenapa?" dan Raiser pun menjetikkan jarinya.

CTIKK

Sebuah lingkaran sihir yang ukurannya lebih besar muncul kembali. Kejadian saat Raiser muncul pun terulang.

"ini adalah semua budakku, jumlahnya 15 jadi mereka sudah lengkap. Hahaha."

"WOAH... mereka semua adalah cewek-cewek cantik, kau benar-benar seorang pria sejati, huu...huu...huu..." teriak Issei dan menangis ala anime setelahnya.

"h-hey Rias, kenapa budakmu itu menangis?"

Rias melihat Issei, "mimpinya adalah menjadi raja harem." Jawab Rias.

"ohh... jadi begitu, Yubelluna."

"hai'." Seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang dengan wajah yang di rias tak karu-karuan maju saat namanya di panggil oleh tuannya.

Dan saat mereka akan berciuman, sebuah pedang dengan sarung berwarna biru di kalungkan di leher depan Raiser. "jika kau meneruskan perbuatan bejatmu di sini, maka aku terpaksa membuka segel pedang ini." Ucapan mengintimidasi itu, terasa seperti sebuah terompet kematian. Dan entah mengapa, untuk pertama kalinya sebuah keringat meluncur ke pipi kanan Raiser.

Dengan itu, Raiser menyuruh budaknya untuk kembali ke tempatnya semula. Naruto pun melepaskan pedangnya dari leher Raiser, dan tatapannya yang dingin berubah menjadi lebih dingin lagi.

"Naruto..." gumam Rias. Naruto sempat mendengar gumaman Rias itu,dengan perlahan dia melirik Rias yang berada di belakangnya dari arah kiri. Rias pun sedikit terlonjak saat melihat tatapan Naruto, tak ada lagi kehangatan dan tak ada lagi apapun. Semuanya terlihat dingin dan... kosong.

"jadi Rias sayang, kapan tepatnya kita akan memulai pertunangan kita?"

Rias pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Raiser, "jangan bicara omong kosong, aku tidak akan pernah setuju menjadi tunanganmu." Jawab Rias dengan kesal.

"hoo... dan dengan apa kau membatalkannya?"

"aku akan menantangmu dan mengalahkanmu dalam Rating game."

Dan sebuah keputusan telah di tetapkan.

**To be Continued.**

**.**

**A/N: yosh... bagaimana ceritanya? Menarikkah? Atau bagaimanakah? Yah... sekali lagi autor akan bertanya, apakah ada perbedaan chapter ini dengan chapter sebelum-sebelumnya? Dan jika ada perbedaan, manakah yang lebih bagus? Chapter ini atau yang sebelumnya?**

**Yah... author menunggu jawaban dari Reader sekalian. Karena di chapter ini, Author sedikit mengganti cara bahasanya. Dan mungkin, mulai chapter ini, Naruto akan sedikit lebih 'gelap' dari biasanya.**

**Dan jika teliti, kalian akan menemukan satu fakta yang akan muncul di chapter depan. Dan jika ketemu, kalian pikir sendiri ya... hahahaha.**

**Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata-kata, nama karakter atau yang lainnya. Karena pada dasarnya Author ini masih pemula dan masih butuh banyak belajar lagi.**

**Baiklah, sampai di sini saja. Sayonara...**

**Kirigaya Log out.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: yosh! Dalam chapter ini saya mau menyarankan untuk mendownload lagu sebagai BGM dalam battle yang akan terjadi (di chapter-chapter selanjutnya). Jadi supaya tidak panik, download mulai sekarang.

Pilihannya:

**-Avenged sevenfold: Danger Line**

**-Peterpan: Dan Hilang**

**-Nano: Silence**

Cuma itu saja, silahkan membaca...

* * *

**Second Life**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD is not Mine**

**Second Life is Mine**

**Kreator : Kirigaya O and Akbar Yassin (fb: Dwi Yagami)**

**Pairing : Naruto x ?**

**Warning : OOC, OC, NEW DIMENSION, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), Chracter NARUTO from Fanfic 'Son Of the Oracle'.**

**Summary : **Di pindahkan ke Dimensi lain di karenakan kalah dalam peperangan besar. 8 'Monster' mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengirim jiwa inangnya untuk hidup kembali.

**Kirigaya present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7: The Eye Curse has Returned**

**.**

Sinar mentari mulai muncul di ufuk timur. Datang menyinari seluk-seluk bumi yang habis terkikis oleh gelapnya malam, sebuah awal dari hari yang akan di jalani. Semua orang pun terbangun, tidak membuang waktu mereka untuk sekedar menikmati udara pagi yang segar. Bergegas berjalan menuju tempat mereka bekerja untuk mencari nafkah, untuk menghidupi kebutuhan mereka di hari yang akan datang.

Jikalau semua orang sedang sibuk bekerja, berbeda dengan pemuda bersurai kuning yang tengah berbaring di sebuah sofa. Matanya telah terbuka beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi pemuda itu tak menggeser tubuhnya se-inci pun dari tempatnya terdiam awal. Matanya saphirenya yang dingin dan datar itu menatap ke langit-langit ruangan itu, merenungi setiap kesalahannya di masa lalu.

Untuk sepersekian detik dia tidak berkedip. Udara secara perlahan mengeringkan matanya sampai memerah, sedetik kemudian, dia mulai menutup mata. Dan saat mata itu tertutup, terlihat sebuah genangan air keluar dari ketiadaan. Pemuda itu menangis, ya! Dia menangis.

Air mata itu keluar dari mata yang sedang terpejam itu. Setelah beberapa menit, air mata itu berhenti mengalir. Mata kirinya yang terpejam, tak lagi mengeluarkan cairan liquid bening itu, tetapi mata kanannya tetap mengeluarkan air mata. Entah karena apa, air mata di mata kanannya itu tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu, dan air mata di mata kanannya tetap tak berhenti mengalir. Dalam pikirang pemuda itu, dia sedang membayangkan wajah seorang gadis bersurai hitam raven, mata onyx, dan sebuah senyuman menghangatkan.

Tapi, dalam senyuman yang menghangatkan itu, sebuah cairan merah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Tidak hanya bibirnya saja, lubang kanan hidungnya pun mengeluarkan cairan yang sama. Gadis itu tetap tersenyum, meskipun di tubuhnya sendiri terdapat sebuah duri yang menancap penuh di bagian dada sampai perut.

Gadis itu tersenyum untuk sekian lama, meskipun dia tahu kalau nyawanya sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Dia tersenyum untuk seseorang dengan mata terbelalak di hadapannya, bibirnya yang masih tersenyum pun berkata "_A-aku... sangat me-mencintaimu Naruto-kun, sayonara. Arigatou." _Dan perlahan-lahan tubuh gadis itu pun mulai melemas, wajahnya pun mulai memucat. Tetapi, meskipun nyawanya sudah tak berada di dalam tubuhnya, gadis itu tetap tersenyum. Tersenyum bahagia.

Pemuda dengan mata terpejam itu memasang wajah kerasnya. Air mata di mata kanannya tak juga berhenti mengalir, dan detik berikutnya air mata itu berubah menjadi merah. Air mata yang tadinya masih mengalir, kini telah berganti dengan darah. Pemuda itu lang bangkit dari posisinya yang terbaring, tangan kanannya memegangi mata kanannya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

Yang terbuka kini hanya mata kirinya saja. Bermodalkan dengan itu, dia langsung bangkit dari sofa biru itu dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Setelah memasukinya, pemuda itu sekarang berada di depan cermin yang menangkap semua gambarnya dengan terbalik. Perlahan-lahan pemuda itu melepaskan pegangan di mata kanannya, dan saat dia melepaskan pegangannya, entah kenapa sepertinya pemuda itu menahan rasa sakit.

'mataku, mataku terasa panas. Apa yang terjadi?' batinnya.

"**Naruto, cobalah membuka mata kananmu, walau itu akan terasa sakit." Kurama pun yang mendengar batin Naruto, ikut menjawab.**

Naruto pun mengangguk kecil atas jawaban dari Kurama. Perlahan-lahan Naruto membuka matanya, perih menyerang matanya saat di paksa untuk di buka. Tapi tekadnya jauh melebihi rasa sakitnya, bermodalkan itu Naruto tetap memaksa membuka matanya.

Mata kiri pemuda itu terbelalak.

"**kau baru saja menyadarinya, dasar bodoh." Ucap Kurama dengan dengusan kesal setelahnya.**

"apa maksudmu Kurama?"

"**apa kau tidak ingat, saat berlatih dengan Jiraiya saat kau masih kecil dulu?" **

"jangan bertele-tele, langsung to the poin saja."

"**dasar bodoh, apa kau masih ingat dengan nama Yuri?"**

Mata Naruto terbelalak, "jangan-jangan..."

"**kau baru ingat, dasar bodoh. Jika kau memperoleh mata itu, maka mata itu adalah sebuah kutukan bagi dirimu sendiri." Ucap Kurama yang sedari tadi sudah menahan kesal.**

"sial, kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan hal itu? Tetapi sekarang, aku sudah tak bisa menghapuskan kebencian ini lagi. Karena yang bisa menghapusnya, sudah 'menghilang' dari dunia."

"**dasar bodoh, kau masih bisa mencari penggantinya."**

Ekspresi Naruto mengeras, "jaga ucapanmu rubah brengsek." Teriak Naruto.

**Kurama menutup matanya, "terserah padamu, dasar bodoh." Dan Kurama pun memutuskan koneksinya dengan Naruto.**

Naruto menghela nafas panjang untuk menurunkan kadar emosinya, "maaf, maafkan aku Kurama. Aku terlalu terbawa." Dapat di lihat, Kurama tersenyum dengan mata terpejam.

Naruto kembali menatap wajahnya ke arah cermin. Hanya untuk kembali melihat matanya yang berubah menjadi ungu dengan pupil vertikal, detik berikutnya dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangkai keran di depannya. Memutar tangkai itu, dan keluarlah air yang mengalir dengan derasnya.

Mengupulkan air di kedua telapaknya yang di gabungkan. Kemudian membasuhkan air itu ke paras tampannya, lalu mengelapnya dengan sebuah handuk berwarna putih yang menggantung di sebuah tali di samping kanannya.

"aku tak menyangka, meskipun aku sudah tak memiliki aliran chakra. Tetap saja kutukan ini menempel padaku, sial." Naruto mengumpat untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"ne, Naruto-senpai."

"hm?"

"kenapa mata kananmu kau perban, hm?"

"jika aku membukanya, kau akan ketakutan ketika melihatnya."

"aku suka hal yang misterius, boleh aku melihatnya? boleh aku melihatnya? Boleh ya? Boleh ya?"

"tidak! Kau tidak boleh melihatnya."

"kumohon..."

"tidak."

"hah... Naruto-senpai pelit."

"terserah."

Dan perdebatan kecil yang di lakukan Mai dan Naruto akhirnya berakhir. Selain dengan anggota klub ilmu gaib, Naruto tidak bisa menunjukkan tatapan kebenciannya. Kenapa? Karena jika ia menunjukkannya, semua orang akan menjauhinya. Dan dia akan merasakan untuk kedua kalinya yang namanya... kesepian.

Tak terasa jam kerja Naruto pun akhirnya sudah selesai. Seperginya Naruto dari cafe itu, Mai memandang kepergian Naruto dengan khawatir. Dalam dua minggu ini, Naruto tetap seperti biasa. Tapi hari ini... dia menjadi dingin, itulah yang di pikirkan oleh Mai.

Naruto berjalan pulang dengan kepala memandang ke arah aspal yang berwarna keorange-an. Merasa bahwa tidak ada seorang pun berjalan pada saat hampir malam seperti ini, dia yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan menabrak seseorang. Tapi...

BRUKK

Ternyata dugaan Naruto salah. Dia melihat ke sosok yang telah di tabraknya, mata kiri saphirnya menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, beriris ruby, dan berkulit putih tanpa cacat. Gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil tangan kirinya memegangi arah belakangnya, di tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah boneka teddy bear ukuran kecil.

Naruto sedikit tersentak melihat gadis di depannya ini, gadis yang pernah di tolongnya dari tiga siswa yang mengganggunya. 'dia seperti Yuri.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto pun segera merentangkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis yang terjatuh ini, "maaf, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu menyambut tangan Naruto (masih dengan mengaduh kesakitan), "ti-tidak apa-apa kok... ehh?" gadis itu terkaget saat melihat orang yang membantunya. "Na-naruto-senpai." Ucapnya terbata.

Naruto harus kembali memaksa untuk menahan semua gejalak emosi yang berada di dirinya, "iya, aku Naruto. Ada apa?"

Gadis itu menghempas-hempaskan rok belakang yang di pakainya, kemudian menatap kembali Naruto dengan malu-malu. "ano... te-terima kasih." Ucapnya.

"untuk apa?"

"untuk di saat kau sudah menolongku dari siswa yang membully ku dulu."

"ohh, di saat itu. Ya sama-sama, ohh kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?"

"ohh, maaf. Namaku Yuri, Yuri Akaru." Jawab Yuri dengan senyuman yang bisa membuat laki-laki terpesona.

DEG

'bahkan namanya pun sama, apakah dia reinkarnasi?' batin Naruto shock.

"anu... senpai."

Naruto pun tersadar dari renungannya, "e-ehh?"

"maaf senpai, aku harus terburu-buru saat ini. Jadi aku harus pergi sekarang." Gadis itu pun membungkuk dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"baiklah, sampai jumpa." Naruto pun tersenyum saat melihat kepergian Yuri, 'dia memang seperti reinkarnasi, hanya saja dia sudah lebih tua. Imouto, akhirnya kita bertemu kembali.'

Naruto kembali berjalan untuk segera pulang ke apartement milik Akeno. Dengan senyuman tipis yang menghiasi bibirnya.

***Second Life***

**Time skip 1 minggu kemudian**

Liburan musim panas tinggal satu bulan lagi. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Rias cs akan melakukan Rating gamenya yang pertama, semua latihan dan persiapan selama lebih dari satu minggu sudah selesai. Dan sekarang waktunya untuk pembuktian.

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang ke sebuah ruangan di sekolahnya. Entah ruangan apa yang akan di masukinya, yang jelas ruangan itu mungkin sebuah ruangan penting. Berdiri di depan pintu, melihat tanda 'kepala sekolah' yang menempel di pintu itu. Naruto memutar knop pintu itu, dan yang di dapatinya adalah dua gadis yang sangat di kenal di Kuoh akademi, Sona dan Tsubaki.

Sona yang mendengar pintu di ruangannya terbuka pun menoleh, "ahh, Naruto-san. Silahkan duduk." Ucap Sona dan menunjuk satu kursi di sebelah kanannya.

Naruto tanpa di suruh dua kali, langsung menuruti keinginan Sona. "jadi, bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Naruto dingin.

Sona kembali menatap ke layar di depannya, "Issei dan Koneko berhasil mengatasi tiga pawn dan satu rook. Dan sekarang mereka menuju ke stage selanjutnya, siapa yang akan menang menurutmu Naruto-san?" Sona kembali menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menunjukkan pandangan kebenciannnya, sontak hal itu membuat Sona sedikit tersentak.

"mereka tetap akan kalah." Jawab Naruto yang pandangannya berubah menjadi dingin kembali.

Sona kembali menatap layar di depannya, tidak lupa membenarkan kacamatanya sekali. "itu memang sudah jelas, karena ini adalah pengalaman per-"

"bukan karena itu." Potong Naruto cepat. Pandangannya kembali ke mode kebencian, "karena ku tahu, Raiser akan berbuat suatu kelicikan."

.

.

.

"nah...Rias, kau tahu? Jika anggota peerage-mu terbunuh, itu bisa di anggap sebuah kecelakaan." Dengan tangan kanan yang mencengkram kerah Issei yang sudah tak bisa bergerak karena kehabisan tenaga, Raiser berbicara dengan sombongnya.

Rias pun langsung berlari dan memeluk Raiser (dengan terpaksa) untuk mencegah perbuatan yang akan di lakukan Raiser selanjutnya. Issei pun di lepaskan Raiser begitu saja, berguling sejenak dan berhenti, tubuh Issei sudah sangat terluka parah.

Di ruang monitor. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu, menatap Raiser dengan penuh nafsu membunuh. Menggertakan giginya sangat keras, sampai-sampai bisa terdengar oleh telinga, untuk menahan nafsu membunuhnya kepada Raiser.

'pandangan mata arogan itu, sifat sombongnya itu, mengingatkanku kepada orang yang telah membunuhnya. Aku sudah sangat lama ingin balas dendam kepadamu, MADARA.' Batin Naruto menekankan nama terakhir yang di sebut olehnya.

Naruto segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya tadi. Dengan kepala menunduk menahan gejolak yang berada di dirinya, dia pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Berjalan pergi dari sekolah, dan menuju ke gedung ilmu gaib untuk menemui Issei yang mungkin masih pingsan.

Beberapa menit berjalan, Naruto akhirnya sudah sampai.

CKLEK

Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menengok untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Kaget, itulah yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Melihat iris blue saphire yang sudah seperti kehilangan cahayanya, raut wajahnya yang sudah kehilangan ekspresi menambah kesan kematian bagi siapapun yang menghalanginya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati remaja berambut coklat yang di carinya. Matanya tertutup karena kelelahan, luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya, terlebih banyak di bagian wajahnya. Terlihat Asia masih berusaha menyembuhkannya, tetapi usaha dari Twilight Healingnya masih sangat lambat.

Asia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, "Naruto-san."

"akan ku urus organ dalamnya, dan setelah aku selesai kau urus luka luarnya, mengerti?"

Asia mengangguk, "hai'."

**[**_**Venom Claws active**_**]**

CRASSHH

"HAH?!"

Mata semua yang berada di ruangan tersebut terbelalak. Bagaimana tidak, setelah Naruto mengeluarkan Venom di tangan kirinya. Kamudian tanpa babibu, Naruto langsung menusukkannya ke perut Issei. Mata Issei yang masih terpejam seperti menahan rasa sakit, tetapi Naruto masih tetap memasang wajah dinginnya.

"NARUTO, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Rias yang masih di landa kesedihannya tidak menerima perbuatan Naruto.

Naruto tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Issei, "aku berusaha menyerap semua darah kotor yang tidak keluar dari tubuh Issei, dan setelah semua darah kotornya menghilang, peredaran darahnya akan lancar dan itu akan membuat proses penyembuhannya berjalan sedikit cepat." Jelas Naruto.

Dan semua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu pun menghela nafas lega. Mereka pikir, Naruto menusukkan sacred gearnya untuk mempercepat kematian Issei, dan ternyata mereka keliru.

Naruto mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi tak di gerakkannya. Aura kebiruan muncul di sekitar tangan kanan Naruto, kemudian meletakkan tangan kanannya ke perut Issei, munculah es di sekitar Venom yang di tusukkan Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke Asia, "proses penyerapan darah kotornya hampir selesai, dan aku akan membekukan luka tusukan yang aku buat. Setelah itu, kau tutup luka tusukan itu dengan sacred gearmu. Mengerti?"

Asia mengangguk (lagi), "hai'."

Naruto pun melakukan persis seperti arahannya barusan. Mencabut Venom yang terbenam di tubuh Issei (tak sampai tembus), lalu kemudian membekukannya untuk memperlambat aliran darahnya supaya tidak meledak keluar. Dan kemudian, tugas terakhir di berikan ke Asia.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap semua anggota peerage Rias (kecuali Asia yang fokus mengobati), "setelah ini, aku yang akan menjaga Issei di rumahnya. Dan mungkin nanti akan ada kejadian kecil menungguku." Ujar Naruto dingin.

Dan kejadian luar biasa akan terjadi di chapter selanjutnya.

**To be Continued.**

**.**

**A/N: yosh! Seperti biasa, hamba mau menanyakan bagaimana chapter ini? Adakah rahasia? Dan siapakah gadis bernama Yuri ini? Hahaha, jika kalian bertanya sedemikian rupa. Jawabannya akan saya beri di chapter depan.**

**Satu pertanyaan lagi, bagaimanakah alurnya? Apakah kecepetan? Yap itu saja yang ingin Author tampan ini tanyakan *di gebukin massa.**

**Sekarang waktunya balas Review:**

**-Tamma: **thanks udah menilai Tamma-san

**-agisummimura: **oke! Thanks udah Review

**-Narutodragon: **tenang saja, Naruto gk bakalan jadi Dark kok

**-antoni yamada: **oke! Thanks udah Review

**-gdj: **yah terima kasih, walau Review-mu sebuah flame. Aku hargai itu.

**-namikaze: **bukan, ini Fic yang beda alur ama Son of Oracle. Hanya saja karakter Narutonya saya ambil dari situ.

**-m. : **udah terlihat jelas bahwa Naruto teringat kembali pada memori 'terlarang'-nya.

**-Dk1799: **yap! Sama seperti di Canon.

**-raitogecko: **yah! Tak akan ku jadikan Dark.

**-A'Raion No Sun: **oke! Thanks udah Review

**-Blood D. Cherry: **oke! Thanks udah Review

**-Uzumaki LOVE Hyuga: **oke! Thanks udah Review

**-Aizen L sousuke: **tunggu-tunggu Aizen-san, apa maksudmu tentang membesar-besarkan sesuatu yang berbau agama? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Setelah baca Review-mu ini, saya kembali membaca chapter sebelumnya. Dan saya hanya menyadari bahwa saya 'hanya' memberi penjelasan tentang apa itu **pendeta **dan apa itu **agama**, hanya itu saja kok. Dan jika anggapan ku itu salah, anda dapat menjelaskannya kembali pada saya lewat Review. Terima kasih.

**-Genesis Of Aquarion: **apakah kamu masih belum sadar juga, siapa pairing Naruto di sini? Anda perlu membaca sekali lagi.

**-Jims001: **oke! Thanks udah Review

**-ahmadbima27: **oke! Thanks udah Review

**-zukito: **hahaha... bikin menggigil ya. oke! Thanks udah Review

**-Kirisaki Shin: **oke! Thanks udah Review

**- :** oke! Thanks udah Review

**-Fran Fryn Kun:** oke! Thanks udah Review

**-akasaka ryuunosuke: **udah kelihatan kok pairingnya

** .58: **oke! Thanks udah Review

** :** oke! Thanks udah Review

**-Ae Hatake:** udah kelihatan kok pairingnya

**-vian Naruto: **oke! Thanks udah Review

**.**

**Baiklah sampai begini saja, SAYONARA..**

**Kirigaya Log out.**


	8. Chapter 8 and OVA 1

**Second Life**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD is not Mine**

**Second Life is Mine**

**Kreator : Kirigaya O and Akbar Yassin (fb: Dwi Yagami)**

**Pairing : Naruto x ?**

**Warning : OOC, OC, NEW DIMENSION, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), Character NARUTO from Fanfic 'Son Of the Oracle'.**

**Summary : **Di pindahkan ke Dimensi lain di karenakan kalah dalam peperangan besar. 8 'Monster' mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengirim jiwa inangnya untuk hidup kembali.

**Kirigaya present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8: Loss of Vanity, Little Darkness Disappear.**

**.**

**Naruto POV**

Aku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Tapi sekarang aku hanya memakai marga Namikaze, karena mungkin marga Uzumaki terdengar aneh sekarang. Tapi aku tetap bangga menjadi seorang Uzumaki, hanya saja itu semua sebongkah ingatan tentang masa laluku.

Umurku sekarang genap 18 tahun. Aku bersekolah di Kuoh academy, di mana sekolah itu kebanyakan berisikan seorang siswi. Tempat lahirku bernama Konohagakure, di mana tempat itu adalah sebuah desa ninja tersembunyi yang banyak memiliki potensi-potensi besar. Tapi...

Tapi sekarang aku tak akan bisa lagi melihat tepat itu, tempat kelahiranku. Karena... aku gagal, aku gagal untuk melindungi dunia asalku. Sekarang di sinilah aku, hidup di kota kecil bernama Kuoh, menjadi seorang 'mutasi', dan hidup di lingkungan para iblis. Tidak hanya itu, hal terburuk lainnya adalah, aku masih tetap memiliki mata kutukan _Kazegami_ yang berada di mata kananku yang ku perban.

Betapa sialnya diriku, aku hanya ingin memulai hidup 'baru' yang damai dan tenang. Tapi kenapa masih saja ada yang namanya konflik di dunia ini, itu membuatku teringat kembali dengan yang namanya perang. Ngomong-ngomong soal perang, itulah kata yang paling ku benci. Kenapa?, karena aku telah gagal menyelamatkan 'duniaku' dari yang namanya perang.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, duduk di samping tempat tidur dan menatap pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang tertidur karena kelelahan fisik juga mental. Aku menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan mata kiriku yang sendu, dia mengingatkanku pada waktu aku pertama kali pergi berlatih dengan sensei-mesumku, Jiraiya.

Tekad yang di miliki pemuda inilah, yang mengingatkanku pada masa-masa lemahku dulu. Dan saat itu aku sangat lemah, bahkan saat aku di serang oleh seekor monster yang bernama _Dracula_, aku harus di lindungi oleh orang yang ku sayangi, imotou-ku.

Aku mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Dan saat nyawa imotou-ku sudah tak berada di tubuhnya, aku hilang kendali, dan tak menyadari kalau aku pertama kali membangkitkan mata kutukan di mata kananku yang tertutup ini. Mata yang hanya bisa aktif dengan hal yang di sebut 'kebencian', hanya satu kata itulah yang menyebabkan aku mendapatkan mata ini. Mata terkutuk ini.

Aku menghela nafas untuk meringankan beban di pikiranku. Mengingat saat pertama kali kehilangan orang yang ku sayangi, sedikit membuatku merasa gundah. Tapi, aku akhirnya kembali bertemu dengan imotou-ku, lebih tepatnya reinkarnasi imotou-ku. Kalian tahu siapa?, dia adalah Yuri Akaru. Gadis yang ku tabrak sore kemarin, aku merasa senang bisa bertemu kembali dengannya. Inikah yang kau takdirkan, Kami-sama.

CKLEK

Aku beralih pandangan ke satu-satunya pintu yang terbuka. Dan kulihat di sana, Asia sedang berdiri dengan piyama berwarna biru muda. Matanya memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir, raut wajahnya pun menandakan hal yang sama.

"Naruto-san, jangan paksakan dirimu. Tidak apa-apa jika kau pulang, aku yang akan menggantikanmu menjaga Issei-san." Ucapnya padaku.

Aku menghela nafas, "tidurlah Asia, malam ini aku yang akan menjaganya." Aku mengucapkannya dengan nada datar bukan dingin.

"tapi Naruto-san-"

"tidak apa-apa Asia." Aku langsung memotong protes Asia.

Akhirnya dia mengangguk. Pintu kamar Issei pun dia tutup perlahan, agar tidak mengeluarkan bunyi berdebam. Di waktu yang bersamaan saat pintu tertutup rapat, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih muncul di balik pintu itu.

Setelah sinarnya menghilang. Tampaklah seorang wanita berpakaian maid berwarna biru yang sedang menutup matanya, aku tahu siapa dia. Grayfia.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan dinginku, "ada apa kau kemari, Grayfia?"

Dia membuka matanya secara perlahan, "saya hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Sirzech-sama, bahwasanya anda dan Issei di undang ke pesta pertunangan Rias dan Raiser-sama besok malam. Untuk 'memeriahkan' pertunangan tersebut."

Dia berjalan mendekatiku. Kemudian memberikanku sebuah kertas berwarna emas bergambar lingkaran sihir hitam di tengahnya, aku hanya menerimanya dengan cepat dan mengalihkan pandanganku kembali pada Issei.

"kalau begitu, hamba mohon pamit." Ku lirik Grayfia yang menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya yang berwarna putih. Kemudian aku melihat kertas yang berada di tangan kananku, dan memutuskan aku akan datang besok.

**Normal POV**

Esoknya Naruto menjalankan aktifitasnya seperti biasanya. Hanya saja Naruto tak pulang ke rumah Akeno, untuk menghindar saja. Siangnya Naruto pergi ke sebuah taman untuk mengisi waktu istirahat kerjanya, dan disinilah dia, duduk di bangku taman berwarna hitam sendirian.

Wajah datarnya kini mengadah ke atas melihat sekumpulan awan yang bergerak secara perlahan. Dan Naruto tak menyadari kalau sudah ada seseorang yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"ne... senpai."

Naruto yang sedang enak-enaknya melamun sambil memandangi awan, tersadar dan beberapa kali mengedipkan mata kirinya yang tak di tutupi apa-apa. Merasa bahwa suara yang di dengarnya tadi berada di sebelah kanan, Naruto pun menoleh dengan wajah bosan.

"UAHHH..." dengan wajah terkaget, Naruto berteriak. "...Yuri, kenapa kau melihatku sampai sedekat itu?" tanya Naruto, karena tadi yang mengagetkannya adalah wajah Yuri yang terlalu dekat.

Yuri pun menarik wajahnya kembali, dan duduk dengan tegap. "ma-maaf senpai, aku tidak sengaja. Hanya saja aku penasaran, kenapa mata kananmu kau perban? Padahal dulu-dulunya masih baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Yuri sambil mengingat-ingat saat pertama kalinya dia bertemu Naruto.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto menghela nafas, dan membuang pandangan dinginnya di hadapan reinkarnasi imotou-nya. "begini, Yuri. Jika aku melepaskan perban di mata kananku, maka bisa jadi kau ngompol di celana." Dan Naruto tersenyum tulus.

Yuri menggembungkan pipinya, "huh, bilang aja kalo senpai gak mau."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "hehehe, maaf Yuri-chan."

Mendengar kata-kata '_-chan_' dari Naruto, kedua pipi Yuri langsung merona. Dengan wajah menunduk dan rona merah di pipinya. Yuri berkata, "terima kasih."

Naruto melihat Yuri dengan pandangan bertanya, "untuk apa?"

Yuri kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya, "tidak apa-apa kok."

"ohh, Yuri bolehkah aku pergi ke tempat tinggalmu?"

Yuri kembali menunduk, tapi raut mukanya berubah sedih. "aku tidak punya tempat tinggal, aku selama ini hidup di naungan panti."

"apa? Kemana orang tuamu Yuri?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit terkejut.

Sebuah air mata keluar dari iris ruby itu, "orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal, hiks...hiks..." dan akhirnya air mata itu terjatuh.

GREBB

Yuri melebarkan matanya yang masih menangis itu. Sebuah dekapan hangat yang sekarang dia rasakan di sekeliling tubuhnya, membuatnya langsung berhenti menangis.

"ssstt... sudah jangan menangis lagi, dan maafkan aku jika membuatmu mengingat hal yang buruk." Ucap Naruto lirih.

Yuri membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat, kemudian langsung menangis kembali dengan lebih kencang. "HUAAHH... NARUTO-SENPAI."

"besok, panggil aku Onii-san ya?"

Yuri pun melepaskan pelukannya, dan mendongak untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang penuh senyuman. "kenapa?"

"besok aku akan mengadopsimu menjadi adikku, bagaimana? Apa kau mau?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman yang masih menempel di wajahnya.

Yuri pun tersenyum lebar, dan kembali memeluk Naruto erat. "Arigatou, Onii-chan." Dan akhirnya sebuah senyuman tulus terukir kembali di bibir Naruto.

**Malam harinya at 10 p.m.**

Setelah Naruto selesai bekerja. Naruto kembali pulang ke rumah Issei untuk melihat keadaanya, setelah meminta ijin ke kedua orang tua Issei tentunya. Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang, berdiri tepat di samping kanan Issei yang sudah sadar, tetapi masih dengan kondisi yang sangat lemah.

"Naruto-san..." panggil Issei dengan menoleh ke arah orang yang di panggilnya.

"Issei, aku yang akan pergi untuk membatalkan pertunangan Rias. Kau tetaplah di sini untuk beristirahat, dan aku akan memanggil Asia untuk menjagamu bila ada apa-apa."

Issei mencoba bangkit, "tapi Naruto-san..."

Dengan cepat Naruto menahan tubuh Issei, "serahkan semua ini padaku Issei, aku akan membawa kembali Bochou yang kau cintai itu. Dan juga, aku ingin sekali mematahkan leher Raiser saat aku sampai di sana." Ucap Naruto datar.

Kemudian Naruto berjalan kebelakang pintu, meletakkan kertas yang di berikan Grayfia di lantai, dan muncullah sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih dari kertas itu. Sebelum Naruto pergi, terlebih dahulu dia menatap Issei, dan Issei pun mengangguk yakin. Dan akhirnya Naruto berjalan ke tengah-tengah lingkaran sihir itu, tubuhnya mulai terhisap dan perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangan issei.

**At Underworld 10:30 p.m.**

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih muncul di tengah hutan yang lebat. Setelah sinar dari lingkaran sihir itu menghilang, nampaklah sosok Naruto dengan kaos hitam lengan panjang, celana hitam, dan yukianesa di tangan kirinya.

Memandang sekeliling sejenak untuk mencari lokasi yang di carinya. Ternyata di sekelilingnya hanyalah ribuan pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi, merasa membuang-buang waktu, Naruto dengan instan langsung mengeluarkan sayapnya.

Dengan sekali hentakan, Naruto langsung menuju angkasa luas. Memutar badannya kembali untuk mencari lokasi yang di tujunya, dan akhirnya... ketemu. Di sebuah gedung besar terletak di seberang hutan tempat keluarnya tadi, berkumpul banyak iblis yang rata-rata memakai Tuxedo dan gaun pesta. Dan di sekelilingnya pun terdapat banyak iblis penjaga, dan itulah yang Naruto cari.

**.**

"selamat datang para bangsawan iblis sekalian, hari ini saya Raiser Phenex mengumumkan bahwa, saya akan resmi bertunangan dengan putri salah satu pewaris klan Gremory. Kita sambut, inilah Rias Gremory."

Dan setelah Raiser selesai mengucapkan pidatonya, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul di sebelah kanannya. Lingkaran sihir itu menampilkan Rias yang berpakaian seperti pengantin wanita, dan wajahnya menandakan kalau dirinya tenang (dipaksakan).

Setelah kemunculan Rias yang di sambut kekaguman para undangan, mendadak hawa ruangan itu pun menjadi dingin.

"AARRGGHHH..."

PYARR

GDEBUK

Semua orang(iblis) yang berada di ruangan itu memandang ke sebuah benda yang terjatuh. Dan betapa kagetnya mereka, jika yang menyebabkan bunyi benda terjatuh tadi adalah penjaga yang di tugaskan untuk melindungi ruangan itu.

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu kembali terfokus untuk melihat ke arah atap kaca yang sudah pecah itu. Dan yang mereka lihat adalah sosok dengan enam sayap dengan aura api yang bersinar di bawah rembulan, berambut pirang, dengan mata kiri yang menatap datar ke semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

Perlahan sosok itu turun dan masuk ke ruangan itu lewat atap yang pecah tadi. Dan dapat di lihat, beberapa mata yang mengenal sosok itu membulat tak percaya.

"Naruto/-san/-kun..." gumam mereka.

"SEDANG APA KAU KEMARI BRENGSEK." Teriak Raiser kepada tamu 'tak di undang' itu.

Mata kiri blue saphire itu langsung berubah menjadi dingin, dan hawa dingin di ruangan itu pun menjadi semakin dingin. "aku akan membawa Rias pergi dari sini, karena ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya."

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA KAU-"

"tenanglah Raiser-kun." Ucapan inilah yang memotong omongan Raiser.

Raiser pun menoleh ke sumber suara, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mengetahui siapa yang berbicara. "Sirzech Lucifer-sama..."

"tenanglah Raiser-kun, aku dan Grayfia lah yang mengundang Naruto-kun ke sini. Untuk memeriahkan pesta pertunangan ini." Ucap Sirzech yang kelewat tenang.

"apa maksud anda Sirzech-sama?" tanya Raiser.

"kau tahu, kalau Rating game itu sudah bisa di tebak siapa pemenangnya? Dan itulah alasan mengapa aku mengundang Naruto-kun ke sini."

"jadi, anda tidak terima hasil dari Rating game itu?"

"tidak-tidak, hanya saja aku ingin pertarungan yang adil. Kau mengerti?"

Tatapan arogan Raiser kembali, "ohh... jadi begitu, kau ingin aku melawan iblis rendahan itu kan?" mendengar celaan itu, Naruto tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"benar sekali, dan aku ingin tahu kekuatan dari pedang itu." Ucap Sirzech sambil melirik yukianesa yang sedari tadi berada di tangan kiri Naruto.

"jika itu keinginanmu, Yang mulia." Dan Naruto pun menyeringai.

***Second Life***

Dan di sinilah Naruto sekarang. berdiri di tanah kosong, berhadap-hadapan dengan Raiser yang menyeringai, dan Yukianesa di tangan kirinya.

**(nah mulai dari sini, putar lagunya)**

Naruto mulai mengangkat yukianesa. Mengarahkan secara horisontal di depan tubuhnya, tangan kanannya memegang gagangnya. Sebuah aura kebiruan muncul di sekeliling Naruto, aura itu berputar-putar seperti topan. Tanah yang di pijaki Naruto mulai membeku perlahan, dan secara perlahan merambat ke sekitarnya.

Saphire yang kini memancarkan aura membunuh itu menatap Raiser dengan pandangan seolah dia adalah mangsanya.

"dengan kekuatan iblisku..."

"dengan jiwa malaikat yang merasukiku..."

"dan dengan tangan tuhan yang berada di tubuhku... aku akan memberikan hukuman atas kesombonganmu Raiser."

Dan segel dari yukianesa pun terbuka, menyemburkan udara dingin dari kedua sisinya. Aura yang menari-nari tadi pun sudah menghilang setelah Naruto mencabut yukianesa dari sarungnya. Dan sebuah pedang biru tipis muncul di balik sarung itu, dan pancaran hawa dari pedang itu sedingin es di kutub utara. (kalo bingung gimana cara terbukanya yukianesa, lihat aja di anime BlazBlue : AlterMemory episode 9 menit ke 14:20. Semuanya tergambar jelas di situ).

**[**_**Hermes active**_**]**

Dengan pandangan yang hanya terfokus pada Raiser, Naruto segera berlari dengan menenteng yukianesa yang sudah terbebas di tangan kanannya. Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di cerna oleh akal, dalam sekejap mata Naruto langsung berada di depan Raiser. Sadar dengan bahaya yang mengancam jiwanya, Raiser yang memiliki reflek yang bagus segera melompat ke arah kanan untuk menghindari tebasan horisontal dari Naruto.

10 detik

Mungkin memang tebasan Naruto tadi meleset, tetapi tanah kosong yang menjadi tempat Naruto menebaskan yukianesa itu menjadi duri-duri es yang bisa menusuk dan menembus rongga badan. Mata kiri Naruto melirik ke arah Raiser yang sedang di landa shock, dan dengan itu Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dia kembali berlari ke Raiser untuk menebasnya lagi.

Setelah sadar di landa shocknya, Raiser segera melapisi tangannya dengan sihir apinya. Naruto yang sudah berada di depan Raiser, sekarang mencoba menebasnya secara vertikal. Tapi sayang, gerakan Naruto dapat di baca oleh Raiser, Raiser dengan tangan yang sudah di penuhi api miliknya menangkap pedang Naruto dengan percaya diri. Dan setelah berhasil menggenggamnya erat-erat, Raiser menambahkan intensitas apinya berkali-kali lipat.

9 detik

Raiser menyeringai di hadapan Naruto, "akan ku hanguskan pedang tak berguna ini."

Naruto tetap memandangnya dengan dingin, "coba saja kalau bisa, kau masih tidak tau apa yang kau pegang sekarang ini bisa saja membunuhmu."

Setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto, Raiser membelalakan matanya. Api yang besar di tangannya mulai mengecil dan semakin mengecil, dengan kembali memanfaatkan keterkejutan Raiser, Naruto segera memukul perut Raiser dengan sarung pedang yang berada di tangan kirinya.

BUAKK

Raiser segera tersungkur-sungkur kebelakang sambil memegang perutnya. Dengan keadaan kesakitan, Raiser mencoba melirik Naruto yang ternyata sudah tak beradai di depannya.

CRASSHH

8 detik

Raiser merasakan sakit di daerah perut kirinya. Dan sebuah sayatan tercipta di sana, darah sedikit keluar dari sayatan di perut Raiser, tapi perlahan-lahan sayatan itu berubah menjadi sebuah es. Raiser menghiraukan rasa sakit di perutnya, melirik sejenak ke arah Naruto yang sedikit hilang kewaspadaanya, membuat Raiser langsung menciptakan kembali api di tangannya.

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah musuh yang berada di belakangnya. Tapi saat menoleh, yang dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah api besar yang berkobar.

BUAKK

Pipi kiri Naruto sekarang membengkak setelah terkena tijuan Raiser. Keseimbangannya pun menghilang, ketika terkena pukulan dengan kekuatan penuh seperti itu. Dan dengan kesempatan seperti itu, Raiser berkali-kali memukul wajah Naruto, sampai-sampai kulit di bagian yang di pukul Raiser mengelupas sedikit demi sedikit.

7 detik

Setelah berkali-kali menghajar wajah Naruto yang sudah berlumuran darah. Raiser pun ingin melakukan pukulan terakhirnya, tapi sayang, Naruto dengan cepat membaca gerakan Raiser dan menangkap bogem mentah yang hampir bersarang di wajahnya. Meskipun dengan wajah yang kini kulitnya sudah mengelupas karena panas, Naruto tetap memandang Raiser dengan pandangan dinginnya, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Perban di mata kanan Naruto pun sudah terlepas dari posisinya. Tapi tetap mata kanannya masih di tutup rapat, seolah tak ingin di buka oleh Naruto. Tangan kirinya yang tadi memegang sarung pedang, sekarang di gunakan untuk menahan tangan Raiser.

"kau tahu Raiser, tubuh yang sudah hancur seperti ini bukanlah sebuah 'kesakitan' yang sebenarnya. Dan arti dari kesakitan yang sebenarnya adalah 'kehilangan'." Ucap Naruto dengan datar.

JLEBB

Tanpa peringatan sedikitpun, Naruto dengan cepat menusukkan Yukianesa ke dalam perut Raiser sampai tertembus. Raiser pun memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya, Naruto kembali mencabut Yukianesa dari perut Raiser, kemudian menancapkannya ke kaki kiri Raiser.

"sekarang..." Raiser melihat wajah Naruto dengan kesakitan, "...aku akan menunjukkan, bagaimana kegelapan itu sebenarnya." Selesai mengucapkan itu, Naruto langsung membuka mata kanannya secara keseluruhan.

6 detik

Sedetik kemudian, Raiser hanya mendelik dengan tatapan kosong ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya menatapnya datar, menutup kembali mata kanannya dan merobek sebagian pakaiannya untuk di pakai sebagai pernutup mata kanannya. Mengambil kembali Yukianesa yang menembus kaki kiri Raiser yang membeku, kemudian melihat lubang di perut Raiser yang perlahan-lahan menutup.

Dan kenapa tusukan di perut Raiser tidak membekukannya? Itu karena Naruto sengaja memakai Yukianesa sebagai pedang biasa saat menusuk Raiser. Dan karena itulah, perut dan juga organ dalam di tubuhnya tidak membeku.

Setelah menyarungkan kembali Yukianesa. Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Raiser yang tetap berada di tempatnya berdiri, Naruto pun mengluarkan ke enam sayapnya dan ingin sesegera mungkin pergi dari arena itu. Tapi sebelum itu, dia menatap kembali Raiser dan menjetikkan jarinya.

"AARGGGHHH..."

**[**_**Hermes nonactive**_**]**

Dengan sekali kepakan ke enam sayapnya. Naruto terbang menuju tempat dimana acara pertunagan Raiser dan Rias di selenggarakan, setelah mendarat dengan pas di permukaan tanah ruangan itu, Naruto sekarang berdiri di depan Maou dengan nama Lucifer dan menatapnya dengan datar.

"sesuai dengan permintaanku, Yang mulia. Aku akan membawa kembali Rias ke kehidupan normalnya, dan dia tidak akan pernah memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Raiser itu." Ucap Naruto dengan menunduk layaknya ksatria.

"berdirilah Naruto-kun, aku tidak suka melihat pejuang yang telah memenangkan pertarungannya menunduk di hadapanku. Dan aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu dengan senang hati, dan lagi... apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada Raiser-kun? Dan juga aku sangat penasaran dengan mata kanan yang kau tutupi itu, Naruto-kun." Ucap Sirzech dengan senyuman bijaksananya.

"apa yang saya lakukan pada Raiser bisa anda lihat nanti, dan tentang mata kananku... maaf saya tidak bisa menunjukkannya kepada anda, Yang mulia." Wajah Naruto masih tetaplah datar, meskipun dia berbicara di depan seorang Maou.

"yah, tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Dan sekarang, pergilah membawa hadiahmu Naruto-kun." Sirzech tersenyum ramah.

Naruto pun membungkuk, kemudian menatap Rias yang berada di sebelah kanan sang Maou. Naruto kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Rias, wajah datarnya kini sudah di gantikan senyuman tipis nan tulus. Rias yang melihat perlakuan Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, sedetik kemudian Rias menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan juga membalas senyuman Naruto.

"ayo kita pulang Rias, sudah ada yang menunggumu saat kau sudah sampai di sana. Dan orang yang sedang menunggumu masih terbaring di kamarnya bersama seorang suster yang menjaganya." Senyuman di wajah Naruto tak berpindah dari tempatnya. Dan akhirnya Rias pun mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan seperti layaknya sepasang pengantin. Hanya saja pengantin lelakinya memakai baju yang sudah hangus sana-sini, mereka berdua berjalan menuruni tangga dengan pelan, dan ketika anak tangga yang di turuni itu habis, mereka di hadapkan kembali ke wajah teman-temannya.

"ayo kita pulang, semuanya." Ucap Naruto kepada seluruh anggota klub gaib dan juga ketua dan wakil osis yang datang.

"Hai'." Mereka menjawab dengan serempak dan juga senyuman yang berada di bibir mereka.

* * *

**{OVA1}**

**ke esokan harinya**

pagi ini berjalan seperti biasa-biasa saja. Hanya yang berbeda adalah sifat Naruto, jika awalnya Naruto bersifat dingin, kali ini sifat dinginnya itu sedikit mencair. Dia memang masih sering menggunakan tatapan datarnya, namun meskipun begitu dia masih bisa tersenyum tipis.

Dan di sinilah Naruto sekarang. duduk berhadap-hadapan bersama seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang bergaya ponytail, mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan serius seperti membahas strategi peperangan.

"jadi... Namikaze-san, apakah anda serius melakukan hal ini?" ucap Akeno dengan suara yang di berat-beratkan.

"aku sudah memikirkan hal ini dengan masak-masak Himejima-san, jadi anda tidak perlu ragu lagi tentang keputusan saya yang sudah kotak ini (biasanya kan bulat, kenapa ini kotak? Aneh)." Suara Naruto juga di berat-beratkan.

Akeno pun bersandar ke kursi yang di dudukinya, kemudian menghela nafas berat. "hah... jika ini keputusanmu Naruto-kun, aku tidak bisa menolak lagi. Apalagi memiliki adik perempuan, kelihatannya boleh juga."

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengambilnya siang ini. Dan kita akan merayakan kedatangan Yuri di cafe tempatku bekerja, bagaimana?"

"wah benarkah? Asik... apakah kau yang mentraktir?"

"eh... uh... yap begitulah."

Dan perbincangan itu selesai dengan persutujuan Akeno untuk mengadopsi Yuri menjadi adik Naruto. Dan mungkin juga... Akeno sudah tidak sabar ingin memiliki seorang adik, adik perempuan tepatnya.

**Time skip **

**Sore harinya**

Terlihat di sabuah cafe yang cukup besar. Terdapat 4 orang remaja yang sedang duduk dan saling berbincang juga tertawa, kemudian datanglah dua sosok lagi ke dalam cafe itu.

"yo... Naruto-san." Sapa Issei yang baru masuk ke cafe itu.

Naruto pun menatap ke arah pintu yang di masuki Issei, "oh, Issei."

Issei dan Asia pun berjalan ke arah Naruto, Yuri, Mei, dan Akeno. "wah sedang berkumpul ya? HAH... siapa dia Naruto-san, sangat imut sekali." Issei pun berteriak setelah melihat wajah polos Yuri yang menatapnya.

Setelah mendengar omongan dari Issei, sekarang tatapan Naruto berubah menjadi deathglare. "jika kau berani menyentuh adikku yang imut ini, kau akan merasakan dinginnya kematian." Ancam Naruto.

Issei pun bergidik, "ti-tidak-tidak... aku hanya bercanda kok Naruto-san." Issei hanya melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya.

"Issei, boleh aku bicara padamu sebentar?" jika tadi nada suara Naruto terdengar ramah, tetapi sekarang berubah serius.

Issei yang mendengar nada serius dari ucapan Naruto, langsung memasang wajah serius. "ada apa Naruto-san?"

Naruto pun berdiri, kemudian menghampiri Issei dan menarik tangan kanannya perlahan. Berjalan menjauhi Akeno dkk yang sedang menatapnya, "kita berbicara di meja pojok itu."

Dan setelah itu mereka berdua duduk di meja paling pojok, duduk saling berhadapan dengan mimik muka serius. "jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto-san?" Issei membuka percakapan.

Sebelum Naruto menjawab, terlebih dahulu dia menghela nafas. "begini Issei, melihat pertarunganmu di Rating game, aku merasa bahwa kau itu masih tergolong lemah dan kurang respect. Dengan kata lain, kekuatan fisikmu masihlah di bawah standart dan juga kewaspadaanmu terhadap musuh yang kau hadapi masih sangat parah. Dalam pertarungan sebenarnya, mestinya kau tidak boleh mengacuhkan musuh yang berada di depanmu, itu adalah salah satu kunci kematian bila kau berada di dalam medan pertempuran yang sesungguhnya." Naruto menatap mata kecoklatan itu dengan serius.

Tatapan mata Issei berubah sendu, "aku tahu itu Naruto-san, aku tahu."

"dan sekarang..." mata Issei kembali menatap Naruto, "...apakah kau mau di latih olehku seminggu ini, Hyodou Issei?" dan mata Issei yang melebar saat mendengar kata-kata itu.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah kilatan tekad bersinar dari mata Issei. "AKU BERSEDIA."

**To be Cotinued**

**.**

**A/N: yosh! Bagaimana chapter ini? Yang mungkin membosankan, dan mudah di tebak. Tapi meskipun terlihat mainstream, saya mencoba untuk membuatnya sedikit berbeda. Sedikit.**

**Dan maaf kalo keterlambatan updatenya, dan juga saya minta maaf kalo penulisan di chapter ini jadi semrawut. Karena pada saat pengerjaan chapter ini, Author tampan ini di landa sebuah musibah yang dinamakan 'sakit'.**

**Dan mungkin kalian tahu, bahwasanya Author juga manusia (udah dari sononya kali) dan sebab itulah saya bisa sakit.**

**Dan maaf untuk chapter kali ini saya tidak bisa membalas Review dari Reader tercinta. Dan untuk yang bertanya-tanya, siapakah sosok Yuri di masa lalu Naruto? Itu akan terjawab di fanfic ketiga saya dengan judul 'Son of Oracle: Before Story'. Dan tentunya setelah namatin nih Fic dan SOO.**

**Dan untuk yang bertanya-tanya, kapan updatenya SOO? Maaf sekali lagi, karena masih dalam proses pengerjaan 50%. Sangat sulit sekali membuat proses battle yang membuat tokoh utamanya hampir mati, hahaha mungkin Author tampan ini kejam ya..?**

**Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu. **_**Sayonara...**_

**Kirigaya Log out.**


	9. Chapter 9 OVA 2

**Second Life**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD is not Mine**

**Second Life is Mine**

**Kreator : Kirigaya O and Akbar Yassin (fb: Dwi Yagami)**

**Pairing : Naruto x Akeno x ?**

**Warning : OOC, OC, NEW DIMENSION, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), Character NARUTO from Fanfic 'Son Of the Oracle'.**

**Summary : **Di pindahkan ke Dimensi lain di karenakan kalah dalam peperangan besar. 8 'Monster' mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengirim jiwa inangnya untuk hidup kembali.

**Kirigaya present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OVA 2: Date and Secret**

**.**

"ayo Issei, kau masih bisa lebih dari itu kan?"

"97...98...99...1-0-0 hah...hah...hah... akhirnya selesai juga."

"hah, padahal ini Cuma push up Issei. Dan lagi gerakannya ku biarkan cepat, agar kau tak mudah lelah."

"tapi Naruto-san, melakukan hal ini sangat menguras tenagaku."

"hey, apa kau tidak malu berbicara seperti itu? Sekarang kau latihan itu di lihatin sama anggota klubmu lho..."

Issei terkejut, "benarkah? Dimana mereka? Dimana? Dimana?" kepala Issei clingak-clinguk mencari sesuatu.

Naruto kemudian melirik ke arah pepohonan di belakangnya, "hey kalian, cepatlah keluar." Dan kemudian semua anggota klub gaib serta Yuri keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"ara-ara, sepertinya kami memang tidak bisa membodohi seorang yang mempunyai _God Hand_. Fufufu." Ucap Akeno dengan senyum palsu seperti biasanya.

Yuri yang kebingungan melihat ke arah Akeno, "apa maksud Onee-chan dengan _God Hand_ itu?" tanya Yuri.

"fufufu, tanyakan saja pada kakakmu yang tampan itu." Jawab Akeno sekenanya. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung berkeringat dingin.

"A-akeno-chan, kenapa kau beritahu?"

"tidak ada salahnya kan, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mendesah, "hah... terserah kau saja, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti pada Yuri. Dan aku akan menunjukkan rahasia pada kalian berdua." Ucap Naruto datar.

"jadi, Naruto-san..."

"apa Issei?"

"aku masih bertanya-tanya tentang cerita yang ku dengar saat kau mengalahkan Raiser, kata Bochou, sebelum Riaser berteriak histeris kau sempat membuatnya tidak bergerak, dan setelah itu apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto kembali mendesah, tetapi wajahnya menunjukkan kegelisahan. "apa kalian semua ingin tahu soal itu?" semuanya mengangguk, dan Naruto kembali mendesah. "kalian tahu kalau aku membisikkan sesuatu pada Raiser tentang celana dalam Rias."

"HAH?!" semuanya yang mendengar itu hanya memasang wajah cengo.

"yah, aku membisikkan Raiser tentang itu. Wuahahahaha." Dan hanya Naruto yang tertawa. Sedangkan yang lain hanya sweetdrop, Yuri juga termasuk.

"oke, karena sekarang sudah siang, apa kalian semua sudah makan?" tanya Naruto pada semua orang yang berada di sana.

Semua yang berada di sana mengangguk, kecuali satu orang, Koneko. "emm, Koneko? Kau belum makan siang?"

"masih belum Naruto-senpai." Ucap Koneko datar.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Issei yang sedang duduk sambil di sanggah dengan kedua tangannya, "Issei, kita lanjutkan latihannya nanti." Issei hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah Koneko. Dan setelah berada di sampingnya, Koneko langsung memegang tangan kiri Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang menyadari tingkah dari Koneko hanya melihatnya, dan yang di lihatnya hanyalah sebuah rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

Naruto menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Menghiraukan tatapan membunuh dari Akeno dan Yuri yang berada di dekatnya, dia pun berjalan kembali dengan tenang. Menuju tempat yang biasanya dia pakai untuk makan siang, Mai cafe.

.

.

.

"jadi... kau mau pesan apa, Koneko?"

"apapun, yang penting itu enak. Dan juga, sama denganmu."

"baiklah kalau begitu, pesan dua orange choco cake ."

"baiklah, Goshujin-sama."

Naruto kembali menatap Koneko, "jadi, Koneko... eh? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto saat Keneko terus melihat dirinya.

"bolehkah aku melihat matamu itu, senpai?" tanya Koneko yang sedari tadi ternyata menatap mata kanan Naruto yang di perban.

Wajah Naruto yang tadi di buat ceria, sekarang berganti menjadi serius. "Koneko, aku peringatkan, jangan memaksa untuk melihat mata ini. Bukannya aku tidak membolehkan, hanya saja, kau akan melihat setiap ketakutan, kegelapan, kesedihan, kemarahan, kebencian yang berada di mata ini."

"tapi, aku ingin sekali melihatnya." Rengek Koneko dengan wajah datarnya.

"jika kau tetap memaksa ingin melihat mata ini, akan ku tunjukkan kepadamu setelah kita selesai makan siang. Tapi... ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua, karena aku percaya kalau kau bisa menjaga rahasia orang lain." Dan setelah selesai mengucapkan itu, pesanan Naruto dan Koneko pun datang.

"ini pesananmu Naruto-senpai." ucap seseorang yang suaranya familiar di telinga Naruto. Sontak Naruto pun menoleh.

"Mai-sama, tumben kau turun ke lapangan?" tanya Naruto.

"kau tahu kan kalau aku hanya punya dua pekerja, dan satu diantaranya ku suruh untuk libur sementara demi menggapai kebahagiaannya." Ucap Mai.

"terima kasih atas hadiahnya Mai-sama." Goda Naruto.

"hmmp, tumben senpai berkencan dengan Koneko-chan? Apakah Akeno-senpai sudah tersisihkan?" sekarang Mai yang menggoda Naruto.

"a-apa ma-maksudmu?" Naruto pun menjadi gugup.

"ne... kau tidak bisa membohongi insting seorang gadis lho, senpai." Dan sekarang nada bicara Mai menjadi sedikit di sombongkan.

"ya-ya terserah kau saja, aku memang selalu kalah jika berdebat dengan perempuan." Keluh Naruto.

"baiklah, silahkan menikmati kencan anda." Dan Mai mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah Naruto, setelah itu dia melenggang pergi.

"ayo segera kita habiskan kue ini senpai, agar aku bisa melihat matamu." Dan untuk kali ini saja, seorang Koneko Toujou bersikap aktif.

Naruto menghela nafas untuk saat ini. Entah mengapa, dunia dan takdir yang di jalaninya serasa seperti memainkannya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok, mungkin itu masih sebuah misteri. Naruto pun segera menyantap kue jeruknya dengan sangat pelan, hanya untuk mengulur waktu. Berharap Koneko lupa akan rencananya.

**...**

Setelah mereka berdua selesai menyantap kue jeruk itu. Naruto dan Koneko berencana untuk memilih tempat yang sepi dan tak pernah di lalui orang, apakah yang akan mereka berdua lakukan? Apakah mereka akan *TIIIT*. Ohh... hilangkan pikiran buruk itu dari kepala kalian, mereka hanya mencari tempat yang sepi untuk menunjukkan mata kanan Naruto. Dan tempat sepi itulah yang menjadi syarat dari Naruto.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, berada di sebuah taman yang sepi di sore hari dan di temani kemegahan surya berwarna merah. Sebelumya Naruto sudah mengabari Issei untuk selesai latihan lewat sms, dan kelihatannya Issei sangat senang.

Naruto kembali mendesah entah yang keberapa kalinya. Duduk berdua bersama seorang gadis yang menurutnya imut ini, membuat perasaanya menjadi semrawut. Apalagi gadis yang duduk di sampingnya kini terus menatap Naruto tanpa henti, merasa jika sudah tidak akan ada yang lewat di taman ini, Naruto berdiri.

Melihat ke kiri-kanan untuk lebih memastikan tidak akan yang lewat di taman ini, Naruto kemudian berdiri di hadapan Koneko. Menyetarakan tinggi badannya dengan Koneko (meskipun dengan duduk), menatap wajahnya yang (menurut Naruto) imut, dan yang di perolehnya adalah rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya dan hembusan nafasnya yang sedikit tersekat.

Naruto tetap menatap mata Koneko dengan tajam, "apa kau sudah yakin mengenai hal ini Koneko?" Naruto mencari kepastian. Dan yang di perolehnya hanyalah anggukan kecil, pertanda kalau dia sudah siap.

Naruto sedikit mengangkat dan menyisir poni rambutnya kebelakang. Melepas perban putih yang melingkari setengah kepalanya, dan terlihatlah mata luar yang masih tertutup. Perlahan-lahan mata yang tertutup itu mulai terbuka, dan setelah terbuka sepenuhnya, terlihatlah mata dengan iris berwarna ungu dan pupil hitam vertikal.

Waktu pun terasa berhenti, dunia pun serasa seperti kehilangan warnanya. Itulah yang sekarang ini di rasakan Koneko, melihat sebuah kegelapan tiada batas dari iris berwarna ungu itu, membuat matanya melebar dan keringat dingin mulai keuar dari dahinya. Tubuhnya sekarang sudah berhenti bergerak, dan yang di rasakannya hanyalah getaran ketakutan. Perlahan iris ke emasan itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata, terus dan terus keluar.

Naruto dengan cepat menutup mata kanannya kembali, dan langsung memeluk Koneko, mencoba menenangkannya. "sudah ku bilang, kau tidak usah memaksa untuk melihat mata ini. Mata ini hanyalah sebuah hal buruk yang pernah ada di dunia ini." Ucap Naruto selembut mungkin.

Tetapi, tubuh Koneko tetaplah membatu dan tak bergerak. Satu-satunya yang bergerak adalah air matanya yang terus jatuh, dan senja pun sudah habis waktunya, kegelapan malam mulai nampak di sekelilingnya.

Bermenit-menit sudah Naruto tetap memeluk Koneko. Hening, itulah kata yang tepat mengisi suasana di tempat Naruto. Dan Naruto sendiri sudah menghiraukan hal tersebut, dia masih setia mendekap tubuh mungil Koneko dalam pelukannya. Sedikit penasaran untuk melihat Koneko yang bersandar di dadanya, dan saat di lihat, ekspresinya tetaplah sama. Tetapi air matanya sudah tidak keluar lagi, Naruto tahu kalau Koneko sedang terkena serangan shock tingkat tinggi, dan mungkin juga penurunan mentalnya.

Naruto sebenarnya tak tega melihat Koneko seperti ini. Dan dengan terpaksa dia menotok satu titik di leher Koneko untuk membuatnya tidur (pingsan), Naruto pun menggendong Koneko bergaya bridal. Dan kemudian memunculkan keenam sayapnya yang selalu siap di tempatnya, dengan sekali hentakan ke enam sayap itu, Naruto pun terbang bebas di langit malam.

**...**

TOK...TOK...TOK

"sebentar..."

CEKLEK

"Naruto-nii-san... EH?! Apa yang terjadi?"

"aku akan bahas itu nanti Yuri, sekarang aku mau menaruh Koneko terlebih dahulu." Naruto pun berjalan memasuki apartementnya dengan gontai.

"ba-baik..."

Naruto pun langsung menuju ke kamar Akeno. Meskipun dia bertemu Akeno yang sedang membaca buku di ruang tamu, tapi Naruto menghiraukannya. Sedangkan Akeno sendiri yang melihat Naruto hanya melewatinya, hanya memandangnya dengan khawatir.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, tapi Naruto masih belum keluar juga. Kemudian datanglah Yuri ke arah Akeno yang berada di ruang tamu, sejenak mereka saling berpandangan, lalu keluarlah Naruto dengan tampang lesu. Yuri dan Akeno melihat Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang terjadi dengan Koneko-chan?" tanya Akeno.

Naruto pun duduk, kemudian meihat Yuri yang berdiri di depannya. "Yuri duduklah dulu," Yuri pun segera duduk, "singkat ceritanya... hah... setelah aku makan siang, aku mampir dahulu ke taman bersama Koneko. Kemudian dia memohon padaku untuk menunjukkan mata kanan ini, dan setelah melihatnya... dia... seperti tak bernafas."

"memangnya, apa yang ada di matamu itu Naruto-kun?" tanya Akeno sekali lagi.

"kebencian."

Akeno dan Yuri melebarkan matanya, "seharusnya aku mengatakan ini dari awal kita bertemu Akeno, aku sebenarnya bukan berasal dari dunia ini." Ucap Naruto.

"a-apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?"

Pandangan Naruto sekarang teralih ke lantai, "singkat cerita, di duniaku sebenarnya sedang terjadi perang besar yang melibatkan seluruh negara shinobi."

"shinobi? Shinobi itu sudah tidak ada Naruto-kun, kau jangan bercanda."

"tidak, dunia shinobi itu masih ada. Seluruh negara di dunia shinobi itu di tantang oleh seseorang dan menyatakan perang, dan perang besar pun tak terelakkan lagi. Berhari-hari sudah dunia shinobi di landa perang, dan pada akhirnya kami semua kalah saat bertarung melawan dewa pencipta dunia shinobi yang hidup kembali."

"di dunia itu, aku adalah seorang jinchuriki. Jinchuriki adalah julukan untuk seseorang yang menjadi wadah para monster berekor atau di sebut bijuu. Bijuu ini memiliki tingkatan kekuatan berdasarkan berapa banyak ekor yang mereka miliki, dan kekuatan dari satu ekor itu bisa meratakan sebuah gunung dengan hanya sekali kibas. Para bijuu ini maksimal hanya sampai sepuluh ekor."

"semua shinobi yang ikut berperang akhirnya mati. Dan di saat-saat aku sekarat, dewa pencipta dunia shinobi itu sebut saja dengan nama Kaguya, menunjukkan betapa besar kekuatan yang dia miliki untuk menghabisiku. Dan saat itulah, para bijuu yang berada di dalam tubuhku ini mengirim 'jiwa'ku ke dunia lain, dan alhasil saat melalui dimensi itu, perlahan-lahan jiwaku mulai membentuk tubuh baru, seperti sekarang ini."

"sekarang masih ada satu bijuu yang berada di dalam tubuhku, dan kalau ku lihat dia sedang tertidur dengan lelap." Dan akhirnya cerita Naruto pun selesai. Akeno dan Yuri hanya terbengong menatap Naruto, Akeno menatap mata kiri Naruto yang sendu, mencari sebuah celah kebohongan, tetapi yang di dapatkannya hanyalah sorot kesedihan.

"dan bagaimana caraku menjadi iblis adalah, bijuu yang tersisa di dalam tubuhku ini pernah datang ke dunia ini beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Dia berkata, bahwa saat dia berjalan menyusuri sebuah gurun pasir, dia merasa kelaparan. Dan saat itu, bijuu-ku ini menyaksikan pertempuran antara malaikat dan iblis, dan setelah pertempuran itu selesai, dengan sangat terpaksa bijuu-ku ini memakan sisa daging yang berada tubuh-tubuh mati sisa pertempuran itu. Dan itulah mengapa aku memiliki kekuatan seorang iblis, tapi meskipun begitu, tubuhku juga tak berpengaruh pada salib atau tombak cahaya, karena aku juga memilki jiwa malaikat yang berada di tubuhku." Jelas Naruto.

Setelah semua penjelasan yang di ceritakan Naruto, semuanya sekrang menjadi lebih jelas. Tentang kenapa dia memiliki sayap seorang _Tenshi_, dan juga memiliki kekuatan seorang iblis.

Dan akhirnya Rahasia telah terbongkar. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tunggu di chapter depan.

**To be Continued.**

**.**

**A/N: wah... Naruto kencan dengan Koneko tuh, masukin pairing gak yah? HAHAHA, bagaimana pendapat Reader semua?**

**Sejarah tentang Yuri masih belum terungkap, dan apa yang terjadi saat Koneko melihat mata kanan Naruto? Itu masih sebuah misteri...**

**Di sini **_**KAZEGAMI **_**saya buat bukan menjadi mata Kaguya seperti di SOO, dan pada saat masuk ke season dua, Kazegami akan di beberkan oleh Datenshi yang maniak perang.**

**Yosh sampai di sini saja, maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata atau nama karakter. Dan kalau chapter ini mengecawakan, maaf sekali lagi. Karena saya baru pertama kali ini membuat sebuah cerita yang murni AU, jadi maaf kalau jelek.**

**Baiklah, Sayonara...**

**Kirigaya Log out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Second Life**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD is not Mine**

**Second Life is Mine**

**Kreator : Kirigaya O and Akbar Yassin (fb: Dwi Yagami)**

**Pairing : Naruto x Akeno x ?**

**Warning : OOC, OC, NEW DIMENSION, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), Character NARUTO from Fanfic 'Son Of the Oracle'.**

**Summary : **Di pindahkan ke Dimensi lain di karenakan kalah dalam peperangan besar. 8 'Monster' mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengirim jiwa inangnya untuk hidup kembali.

**Kirigaya present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10: Revenge of the Past**

**.**

Akhirnya liburan musim panas telah berakhir. Semua pelajar sudah kembali ke kegiatan yang biasa mereka lakukan, sekolah. Dan di sinilah Naruto sekarang, di dalam kelas yang sepi karena murid yang lain sedang menikmati jam makan siang mereka. Memandangi langit biru yang menyisahkan sedikit awan, begitu damai pikirnya.

Setelah apa yang dia lalui, akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dia tidak akan menunjukkan mata kanannya lagi, setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Koneko. Tahukah kalian, setelah Koneko melihat mata kanan Naruto, dia sempat tidak sadar selama 4 hari. Naruto berpikir kalau itu adalah kesalahannya, dan dia sangat menyesal telah melakukan hal itu.

Dan sehari sebelum kegiatan sekolah di mulai, akhirnya Koneko pun terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Naruto yang menjaga Koneko secara penuh di sampingnya, langsung meminta maaf berkali-kali pada Koneko, bahkan sampai bersujud di depannya. Dan apa respon Koneko? Melihat Naruto yang meminta maaf sampai bersujud seperti itu, dia langsung saja mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya. Dengan sangat erat.

Dalam pelukannya, Koneko kembali menangis dan berkata bahwa kalau itu adalah kesalahannya. Dan sekarang Naruto sadar, bahwa mata kanannya ini bukanlah seperti barang yang harus di pamerkan. Melainkan barang yang semestinya dia buang.

Jika Koneko yang hanya sedikit melihat mata kanan Naruto saja bisa pingsan sampai 4 hari, bagaimana dengan Raiser yang melihatnya secara penuh? Memikirkan itu Naruto kembali merasa bersalah, mungkin saja Raiser masih belum sadar dari tidurnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, sekolah pun akhirnya selesai. Kini Naruto di ajak pergi ke rumah Issei oleh Akeno, dan secara otomatis Naruto juga mengajak Yuri bersamanya. Sekarang di sinilah dia berada, di dalam kamar seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang terkenal akan kemesumannya, tapi sifat mesumnya sekarang agak sedikit berkurang berkat latihan dari Naruto selama seminggu.

CEKLEK

Pintu pun terbuka. Dan sosok ibu Issei sedang berdiri di sana sambil membawa 4 buku, yang sepertinya sebuah album foto. Dia masuk ke kamar Issei, lalu memperlihatkan ke-empat album foto itu kepada kami semua. Beberapa menit di kalangan wanita yang berada di kamar itu, mulai tertawa saat melihat foto Issei yang masih bayi.

Naruto menghela nafas melihat tingkah para wanita itu. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah Kiba dan Issei yang juga melihat sebuah foto, tampak perbedaan ekspresi keduanya sangatlah berbeda. Issei dengan tawa dan senyumnya, dan Kiba dengan ekspresi keras dan seriusnya. Merasa penasaran, Naruto pun mendekat dan mencoba melihat apa yang sedang di lihat Kiba, yang sampai-sampai menunjukkan ekspresi keras seperti itu.

Dan di dalam foto yang Naruto lihat ada dua bocah yang sedang bermain. Naruto kembali melihat ke arah Kiba yang masih melototi foto tersebut, adakah yang salah dengan dua anak yang sedang bermain? Itulah yang menjadi pikiran Naruto sekarang. Naruto kembali menatap foto yang di lihat Kiba, mencoba meneliti setiap barang yang berada di foto itu. Dan yang sebenarnya di lihat Kiba adalah sebuah pedang di belakang dua anak itu, Naruto yang melihat dari bentuknya beranggapan seperti pedang _Excalibur _milik sahabat lamanya, Sasuke.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, "Excalibur." Gumamnya.

Kiba yang masih dapat mendengar dengan baik gumaman Naruto, langsung menoleh cepat ke arah Naruto yang berada di kirinya. "kau tau tentang pedang ini?" tanya Kiba dengan nada tajam.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba dengan wajah datarnya, "yah, aku tau tentang pedang itu. Memangnya ada apa?"

Kiba dengan cepat langsung membuang album foto di tangannya, kemudian mencengkram kerah baju Naruto. "cepat beritahu aku, dimana letak pedang itu." Ucap Kiba dengan ekspresi penuh dendam yang belum pernah di lihat oleh siapapun, mungkin.

Naruto dengan cepat melepaskan cengkraman Kiba, dan menatap tajam balik tatapan penuh dendam Kiba. "aku tidak tahu tentang keberadaan pedang itu sekarang, dan yang terpenting, apa masalahmu dengan pedang itu?"

Kiba hanya diam tak menjawab. Kemudian dia berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Issei dengan segala umpatan di hatinya, semuanya yang berada di dalam ruangan itu melihat Kiba dengan pandangan bingung, terkecuali satu orang yang melihat Kiba dengan pandangan khawatir.

...

"apa yang kita lakukan? Kita berburu monster lagi?"

"begitulah, Naruto-kun."

"hah... kenapa aku harus di ajak juga? Kalian sendiri kan pasti bisa menanganinya."

"ini permintaan dari Bochou."

"terserah saja."

Dan akhirnya Naruto dan Akeno sampai di sebuah gudang bekas yang berada di pojok kota. Di sana sudah berkumpul anggota klub gaib, Naruto dan Akeno pun berjalan ke arah mereka.

"sudah berkumpul ternyata."

Semua anggota klub gaib memandang Naruto yang baru sampai. Tapi sepasang mata menatap Naruto dengan tajam, Naruto melihat ke arah gudang yang besar itu dengan datar, kemudian menatap ke arah Issei yang berada di samping kanan Rias.

"Issei, tunjukan hasil dari latihanmu." Ucap Naruto dari belakang.

Issei menatap Naruto dengan pandangan percaya diri, "tentu saja Naruto-san, aku akan langsung menggunakan kartu as ku."

Pandangan Naruto berubah bosan, "jangan terlalu lebay juga, Issei."

"haha-haha..." Issei hanya tertawa gugup.

"baiklah, yang akan bertarung di bagian depan adalah Issei, Koneko, dan Kiba. Sedangkan Aku, Naruto, dan Akeno akan mengurus bagian akhirnya." Perintah Rias.

Mereka semua mengangguk paham dan mulai memasuki gudang itu. Naruto pun mengeluarkan Yukianesanya, dan di letakkan di genggaman tangan kirinya. Rias dan Akeno memandang Yukianesa dengan pandangan sedikit kagum dan ketakutan. Kagum akan kekuatan yang luar biasa, dan ketakutan akan efek yang bisa membunuh makhluk apapun dengan sangat mudah.

DEG

Firasat Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang buruk di dalam gudang itu. Dengan segera Naruto langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuhnya ke dalam gudang itu.

**Di dalam gudang**

terlihat Issei sedang tertindih tong-tong besi di sudut dinding gudang itu, Kiba yang sedang pingsan dengan pedang di tangan kanannya, dan Koneko yang berdiri mematung di depan monster raksasa dengan bentuk tubuh tidak karuan yang menjadi target mereka.

"KONEKO-CHAN, AWAS." Teriak Issei dari kejauhan, saat melihat monster itu ingin menusukkan kuku kakinya ke arah Koneko.

CRASSHH

"tepat waktu kan?" Naruto tersenyum tipis ke arah Koneko.

"AAARRRRGGGHHH..." raung monster itu ketika jarinya terpotong oleh yukianesa milik Naruto.

Naruto sendiri kini sedang berdiri di hadapan Koneko yang sedang jatuh terduduk di belakangnya. Naruto menatap tajam monster yang sedang mengaduh-ngaduh ria di depannya, "kau ingin melukai temanku..." monster itu memandang Naruto dengan mata merahnya, "...dan saatnya untukmu ku berikan hukuman." Nada suara itu terdengar sangat dingin. Mata Naruto hanya memandang dingin makhluk menjijikkan di depannya.

Dan yukianesa pun mengeluarkan hawa dinginnya dengan intesitas tinggi. Membuat kristal-kristal es di sekelilingnya, monster itu melangkah mundur satu langkah dan mata merahnya sudah melebar sampai batasnya.

Naruto mulai berlari ke arah monster itu dengan kecepatan penuhnya. Saat berada sekitar 10 meter di depang monster itu, monster itu menunjukkan pergerakannya yang seperti ingin melibas Naruto yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya monster itu, ketika Naruto hanya menyisahkan sebuah _after image_ saat serangannya hanya seperti menembus sebuah gambar proyeksi. Ternyata Naruto sudah mengaktifkan _Hermes_ di kedua kakinya di saat serangan monster itu hampir beberapa meter sebelum mengenainya, dan dengan cepat Naruto memotong kedua kaki monster itu.

Monster itu pun terjatuh dengan meronta kesakitan. Kakinya yang sudah terpotong tak sedikit pun mengeluarkan darah, tetapi sebongkah es yang sedikit demi sedikit merambat ke bagian atas tubuhnya. Naruto tidak berhenti sampai di situ, dengan cepat kembali dia memotong kedua tangan monster itu. Dan sebuah teriakan kesakitan kembali terdengar dari mulut monster itu, Naruto hanya menyeringai sebagai tanda kalau dirinya puas akan penyiksaan yang di buatnya.

Tubuh monster itu pun sudah membeku sepenuhnya, dan hanya menyisakan sebuah kepala dengan raut yang tak karuan bentuknya dan kedua mata merahnya. Naruto kembali menyarungkan yukianesanya, dan berjalan ke monster yang sudah terlentang di tanah itu.

"adakah kata-kata terakhir sebelum kau ku lenyapkan dari dunia ini?" tanya Naruto dengan tersenyum manis ke arah monster yang sedang ketakutan itu. Naruto juga dengan santai meletakkan kaki kanan yang berlapis sepatu emas itu di atas tubuh monster yang sudah pasrah akan nasibnya, dan yang terjadi di sana hanya hening, tak ada satu kata pun dari mulut sang monster.

"jadi kau hanya diam sebagai jawabanmu? Dan itu ku anggap seperti kau berkata 'bunuh saja aku'." Wajah Naruto kembali ke mode dinginnya. Naruto kemudian mengangkat kaki yang berada di tubuh monster itu, Hermes di kedua kakinya mulai bercahaya. Dan Naruto pun berkata.

**[**_**Hermes: Pas Dumnezeu**_**]**

Naruto kemudian menghentakkan kaki kanan yang di angkatnya tadi ke arah tubuh monster yang beku itu. Dan pecah lah tubuh yang beku itu menjadi berkeping-keping, kepala yang masih belum beku itu menggelinding menjauhi Naruto. Tapi sebelum Naruto membereskannya, sebuah api berwarna hitam langsung mengenai kepala monster itu dan melenyapkannya.

Naruto berbalik dan memandang Rias beserta Akeno (yang sedang membantu Kiba) tersenyum ke arahnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan pandangan malasnya, lalu berjalan ke arah Issei yang masih terjepit di tumpukan tong-tong besi itu.

"kenapa kau sampai terjepit di sini, hah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada seperti seorang guru yang marah pada muridnya.

"a-aku hanya sedikit lengah saat melihat Kiba terkena serangan tadi Naruto-sensei, dan kelengahanku di manfaatkan oleh monster itu. Hehehe..." dan Issei hanya tertawa gugup setelah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"kau tahu kan, kalau sebuah kelengahan bisa membuatmu mati. Meskipun itu Cuma sepersekian detik saja." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

Issei pun akhirnya terbebas dari tong-tong yang tadi menjepitnya, "maafkan aku Naruto-sensei." Ucapnya dengan wajah menyesal.

"sudahlah, ayo kita temui mereka." Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan ke arah Rias.

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan berhasil di daratkan Rias di pipi kiri Kiba yang sudah tersadar. "sebenarnya, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang ini Yuuto? Kecorobohanmu bisa membuat temanmu mati, kau tahu itu kan?"

"maafkan aku Bochou, permisi." Dan hanya kata itulah yang di lontarkan Kiba, wajahnya berubah resah setelah menanyakan tentang pedang yang bernama Excalibur pada Naruto.

Naruto sendiri yang melihat itu, hanya mengerutkan dahinya berpikir. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Kiba dan Excalibur? Mungkin nanti ia akan bertanya ke Rias. Dan setelah itu, mereka kembali pulang ke rumah masing-masing, dengan ocehan Issei yang senang karena sudah berhasil membuat kontrak dengan seseorang.

...

Esok harinya berjalan seperti biasa, rutinitas di sekolah seperti biasa, dan lain-lainnya yang juga seperti biasa. Siang harinya Naruto di suruh oleh perwakilan dari anggota osis untuk segera ke tempat pertemuan klub gaib, entah apa yang terjadi, tapi lagi-lagi Naruto kembali merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

Naruto pun sampai di depan pintu ruangan yang biasa di buat untuk berkumpul. dan Naruto membuka pintu di depannya dengan biasa, ternyata yang di lihatnya hanyalah sebuah ruangan kosong yang tidak ada satu orang pun di dalamnya.

DEG

Sebuah firasat buruk kembali menghampiri Naruto, dan entah kenapa Naruto merasakan kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dengan segera Naruto menutup pintu itu, dan berlari ke pintu keluar satu-satunya yang berada di gedung itu. Setelah keluar Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan-kiri, tanpa menimbang-nimbang lagi, Naruto langsung berlari ke arah kiri.

Akhirnya setelah berlari beberapa menit lamanya, dia menemukan kekhawatiran yang di carinya. Di sebuah tanah kosong di belakang gedung tua ini, terdapat sebuah kekkai transparan yang tidak dapat di lihat oleh mata manusia biasa. Segera Naruto memasuki kekkai itu tanpa ada halangan, dan yang di dapat oleh pengelihatannya adalah sebuah pertarungan dua gadis berbaju hitam dengan pedang masing-masing di tangan mereka, dan yang mereka lawan adalah Kiba dan Issei.

Tapi terlihat Issei sedang jatuh tersujud dengan tangan sebagai penumpunya. Sebuah sayatan kecil tercipta di paha kiri Issei, dan sayatan itu mengeluarkan asap aneh berwarna hitam. Wajah Issei sudah di penuhi oleh keringatnya sendiri, nafasnya pun sudah terdengar ngos-ngosan.

"ne, Issei-kun. Apa kau ingin sebuah hukuman lagi?" gadis yang melawan Issei berbicara dengan suara imutnya.

Issei mengangkat wajah yang tertunduk, dan melihat gadis itu dengan tatapan tekadnya. "a-aku masih belum menyerah." Issei pun perlahan-lahan bangkit dari keterpurukannya, tapi sebuah tangan menahan bahu kirinya.

Issei pun menoleh, "Naruto-san?" dan yang di lihat Issei hanyalah tatapan dingin di mata kiri Naruto.

"biar aku saja yang menghadapinya, kau pergilah ke Asia." Ucap Naruto. Dan issei pun hanya mengangguk, dia berjalan menjauhi Naruto dengan langkah terpincang ke arah Asia.

"wah-wah, ada musuh baru ya? Apa kau ingin hukuman juga iblis-san?" tanya gadis itu masih dengan nada imutnya.

"terserah kau saja." Ucapnya datar.

Gadis itu pun berlari ke arah Naruto, dengan jarak sekitar dua meter gadis itu meloncat dan mengangkat pedangnya ke atas. Berniat untuk menebas Naruto secara vertikal, Naruto hanya tetap diam di tempat dan memandang serangan gadis itu dengan pandangan dinginnya.

DEEBB

Gadis yang menjadi musuhnya kini membelalakkan matanya, bukan hanya dia, Rias cs pun menunjukkan reaksi yang sama. Pedang yang di buat untuk menyerang Naruto dapat dengan mudah Naruto tangkap, dan anehnya tidak ada sedikit darah pun yang keluar dari tangan kanannya. Jika di lihat lebih teliti lagi, sebuah pendar biru bersinar di sekeliling tangan kanan Naruto yang di buatnya untuk menangkap senjata gadis itu.

Memanfaatkan keterkejutan gadis itu, Naruto langsung menendang perut gadis itu dengan sedikit tenaga. Gadis itu pun terpental, dan pegangan di pedangnya juga terlepas.

Naruto memandang datar ke arah pedang yang sedang di pegangnya, "pedang ini memiliki aura yang kuat, aura Excalibur. Tetapi kekuatan pedang ini hanya sebagian kecil dari kekuatan yang pernah ku rasakan dari Excalibur di duniaku, ini bukan yang asli bukan?" tanya Naruto pada gadis yang sedang meringis kesakitan dengan memegangi perutnya.

"iya benar, itu hanya pedang buatan dari pecahan Excalibur." Jawab gadis itu yang sudah berdiri.

"aku bisa menghancurkannya dengan sangat mudah." Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedang itu, dan perlahan-lahan tercipta es di sekitar genggamannya.

Tetapi perhatiannya teralihkan ke arah Kiba yang berada di sisi kirinya. Melihat Kiba yang sedang terpojok oleh serangan musuhnya membuat Naruto harus melakukan sesuatu, Naruto pun membuang pedang gadis tadi dan menghilang dalam kilatan putih setelahnya.

DEBB

Dan sekarang, mata gadis yang menjadi musuh Kiba membulat sempurna. Melihat tebasan pedangnya di hentikan secara sempurna oleh sebuah tangan yang berpendar biru di sekelilingnya, Naruto sendiri sudah mengaktifkan Hermesnya setelah melihat keadaan Kiba tadi. Ukuran pedang yang di hentikannya ini lebih besar dari pedang gadis bercepol dua itu, membuat Naruto sedikit mengekstra banyak kekuatan sihir di tangan kanannya untuk menghentikan laju tebasan pedang itu.

"siapa kau?" tanya gadis berambut biru yang kini sedang menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto memandang gadis yang membawa pedang yang di hentikannya, "haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?" wajah Naruto tetap memandang datar.

"sudah cukup Naruto." Ucap Rias dari kejauhan.

Naruto pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari pedang gadis berambut biru itu. Kedua gadis itu kemudian mengambil sebuah jubah berwarna putih, dan berjalan pergi. Tetapi sebelum jauh, gadis berambut biru itu berhenti dan menatap ke arah Rias.

"jangan lupakan tawaran kami, Rias Gremory." Dan keduanya pun berjalan pergi.

...

Malam harinya, Naruto, Rias, dan Akeno berkumpul di ruangan yang biasa di gunakan mereka berkumpul.

Naruto menatap Rias serius, "Rias, aku ingin tahu tentang masa lalu Kiba. Dengan melihat pandangannya saja kau tahu kan kalau dia menyimpan dendam, meskipun rasa dendam itu masih terlalu kecil di bandingkan rasa dendamku."

"Yuuto adalah orang yang pernah di jadikan sebagai tikus percobaan."

"percobaan dalam hal apa?"

"percobaan dari sebuah penelitian tentang menjadikannya sebagai pengguna holy sword."

"maksudmu, peniitian itu memaksa mereka menjadi pengguna dari holy sword?"

"benar sekali."

"dan satu hal lagi yang ingin ku tanyakan," Rias memandang Naruto. "perjanjian apa yang kau buat dengan dua gadis utusan gereja tersebut?"

"mereka berdua adalah utusan dari gereja pusat di inggris, mereka di kirim untuk menghancurkan 3 dari 6 pedang Excalibur yang berhasil di curi dari markas mereka."

"dan dari penjelasan yang kau berikan ini, aku dapat mengasumsikan kalau kedua gadis tadi menginginkan kau untuk membantu mereka, begitu?" Rias hanya mengangguk.

Naruto menghela nafas, "hidup damaiku kembali di pertaruhkan di sini."

**Ke esokan harinya**

"Nii-san..."

"Nii-san... ayo cepat bangun."

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik nan imut berambut hitam sedang menggoyang-goyang seorang pemuda yang terlelap di sebuah sofa berwarna kebiruan. Lalu datanglah seorang gadis dengan rambut bergaya ponytail dengan apron berwarna pink di badannya, gadis yang memakai apron itu mendekat ke arah pemuda yang sedang terlelap dengan damainya.

Dan sebuah tarikan di hidung mancung pemuda itu pun di lakukan, "ITTAAAIIII..." dan akhirnya pemuda itu terbangun dari kematiannya. "bisakah kau tidak membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu Akeno-chan." Ucap pemuda itu kesal sambil menggosok hidungnya yang memerah.

"kau tidak boleh malas-malasan Naruto-kun."

"hey, ini kan hari minggu. Sekolah libur, dan cafe Mai juga tutup. Jadi aku bisa bersantai sejenak, sebenarnya. Eh... Yuri, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Yuri memasang wajah cemberut (yang menurut Naruto sangat imuutt~ sekali) "humpp, aku dari tadi mencoba membangunkan Nii-chan, tapi Onii-chan tidak mau bangun."

Naruto mencubit kedua pipi Yuri dengan gemas, "ohh... Imotou-ku kawaii~" dan wajah Yuri pun memerah.

Aneko yang melihat itu menjadi kesal, "baiklah Naruto-kun, kau ku beri tugas untuk membersihkan seluruh apartement ini." Terdengar nada suara Akeno sedikit kesal.

Naruto menghentikan aksi menucubitnya, dan kemudian berdiri sambil membentuk huruf '+' dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah di kedua tangannya. "YOSH... TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU."

Hening...

Hening...

Dan hening...

"e... bunshin?" Akeno mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Naruto baru sadar akan perbuatan memalukan yang di buatnya beberapa detik yang lalu, membuatnya salah tingkah di depan Akeno dan Yuri.

"e-eh... e-etto..." ucap Naruto tergagap.

"hahahahahaha..." Akeno dan Yuri pun akhirnya hanya tertawa.

Dan salah satu sifat dari Naruto yang tidak akan pernah bisa terlihat di depan umum, konyol. Hari libur itu pun menjadi sedikit berwarna.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**A/N: yah... telat beberapa hari deh updatenya, terlalu sibuk sama dunia virtual yang baru-baru ini menghipnotisku, main game Dragon Nest. Hahahaha...**

**Yosh! Bagaimana chapter ini? Masihkah tetap membosankan seperti biasanya? Masih ada Typo kah? Tolong beritahu saya.**

**Tinggal sedikit lagi, rahasia dari mata kanan Naruto akan terbongkar seutuhnya. Dan nanti Naruto akan menunjukkan ke semuanya tentang mata itu, yah ini sedikit bocoran tentunya.**

**Bagi yang punya akun Dragon Nest, add aja punyaku dengan nick 'Amemon'. Levelku masih amatir, level 28.**

**Maaf, di chapter ini tidak bisa membalas Reviews dari kalian semua. Dan akan saya usahakan akan membalas di chapter depan.**

**Tinggal rahasia dari Yuri yang masih belum terkuak sama sekali, saya juga sebenarnya sedikit bingung tentang jalan pikiran saya sendiri. Membuat sejarah dari character OC itu sangat sulit lho... tapi akan saya usahakan bisa.**

**Sampai di sini saja, **_**Sayonara...**_

**Kirigaya Log out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Second Life**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD is not Mine**

**Second Life is Mine**

**Kreator : Kirigaya O and Akbar Yassin (fb: Dwi Yagami)**

**Pairing : Naruto x Akeno x ?**

**Warning : OOC, OC, NEW DIMENSION, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), Character NARUTO from Fanfic 'Son Of the Oracle'.**

**Summary : **Di pindahkan ke Dimensi lain di karenakan kalah dalam peperangan besar. 8 'Monster' mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengirim jiwa inangnya untuk hidup kembali.

**Kirigaya present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11: Changing The Story**

**.**

Hari senin pun sudah tiba. Semua remaja dan anak-anak menjalani kembali kegiatan pokok mereka, sekolah. Tak luput dari itu, seorang pemuda bersurai kuning bagai mentari dan mata kiri saphirenya yang bagaikan luasnya samudra itu sedang berjalan bersama dua orang gadis di samping kiri dan kanannya.

Gadis yang sebelah kiri, tubuhnya agak sedikit pendek dari sang pemuda. Tingginya sekitar dada sang pemuda, memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang hampir melebihi pinggangnya, mata yang bagaikan ruby, dan kulit putih saljunya itu bisa membuat para lelaki terpikat karenanya. Dia adalah Yuri, adik angkat Naruto. (fisiknya seperti 'Seira Amatsuka' dari anime GJ-bu).

Dan yang di sebelah kanan adalah seorang idola dari Kuoh akademy, salah satu dari dua gadis dengan julukan 'Onee-sama' di sekolahnya. Dialah Akeno, seorang gadis bersurai dark blue dengan gaya ponytail, mata violet yang menghipnotis, dan kulit mulus tanpa cacat menjadi idola para lelaki manapun.

Mereka bertiga saling berjalan bergandengan. Yuri yang menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto, sedangkan Akeno memeluk tangan kanan Naruto.

"hey Akeno, apa kau tidak malu memeluk lenganku seperti itu. Kalau Yuri sih masih mending, karena dia memang adikku." Naruto melirik Akeno dengan tatapan datarnya.

"emm, untuk apa aku malu Naruto-kun. Aku hanya melakukan ini kepada orang... yang... ku... su-" ucapan Akeno terpotong ketika seseorang menyapa mereka dari belakang.

"Ohayou~" Naruto, Yuri, dan Akeno menoleh, dan yang terlihat adalah sosok Kiba dan Koneko yang berjalan bersama.

Tapi yang Naruto lihat dari Kiba adalah ekspresi yang sama seperti kemarin. Tatapan yang penuh dendam dan kebencian, sedetik kemudian Kiba mengganti ekspresinya seperti semula, menjadi ramah. Naruto kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah, meninggalkan Yuri dan Akeno yang berbincang-bincang bersama Koneko.

Sesampainya di kelas, Naruto meletakkan tasnya dengan kasar di bangkunya dan kemudian tersungkur di atas mejanya. Issei yang melihat itu pun merasa heran, dengan sebuah pena di tangan kanannya, Issei mengetuk-ngetukkan pena itu di puncak kepala Naruto. Membuat Naruto kesal.

"enggh... ada apa sih Issei, kau pagi-pagi sudah menggangguku."

"tidak ada apa-apa Naruto-san, tumben saja sikapmu hari ini seperti orang bosan hidup."

"yah... aku sekarang memang bosan hidup, apakah kau mau membunuhku?" ucap Naruto dengan nada sangat malas.

"ti-tidak kok Naruto-san hehehe, dan ngomong-ngomong soal Kiba." Raut wajah Issei berubah serius.

Naruto bangkit dan bersidekap dada, "pagi ini aku melihatnya sekolah, tapi aku masih melihat tatapan kebenciannya. Sesuatu yang sangat lumrah jika seseorang tidak akan gampang melupakan dendam miliknya, hal sama yang juga terjadi padaku." Tatapan Naruto berubah serius.

"memangnya, hal apa yang pernah ter-" ucapan Issei terpotong oleh suara bel masuk sekolah, "kita lanjutkan nanti Naruto-san." Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Dan semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Issei yang sibuk dengan pikiran mesumnya, dan Naruto yang tengah terlelap di tengah-tengah pelajaran berlangsung (ini kelakuan Author pada waktu sekolah dulu #Plak, jangan di tiru!).

**Sore harinya di ruang pertemuan**

CKLEK

"eh? Kemana semua orang?"

Setelah membuka ruang pertemuan yang biasa di pakai, Naruto melihat hanya ada Rias yang sedang duduk di mejanya.

Rias yang sedeari tadi menundukkan kepalanya berpikir, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara yang memecah keheningannya. "oh Naruto, aku tidak tau kemana semua orang, dari saat pulang sekolah tadi mereka belum kesini sama sekali."

Kemudian keluarlah Akeno dari arah dapur, "ohh ada Naruto-kun, ada apa kemari?" kemudian Akeno duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke arah jendela.

Naruto pun berjalan, dan duduk di samping Akeno. "jadi, mereka semua kemana? Bahkan Yuri pun tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka saat ku tanya tadi." Naruto memandang Akeno dan Rias bersamaan.

Rias memegang dagunya berpikir, "mungkin mereka semua berniat mencari Yuuto, cih! Apa sih yang mereka pikirkan? Kalau sampai mereka melakukan itu, mereka sekarang dalam bahaya." Rias berdiri dari posisinya semula, "Akeno! Kita harus cepat menemukan mereka." Perintah Rias.

"hai' Bochou." Akeno mengangguk dan berjalan ke samping Rias.

Kemudian mereka pergi dengan sihir teleportasi mereka. Sedangkan Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya, menghadap ke langit-langit ruangan itu, dan menghela nafas. "sepertinya ini mulai menjadi buruk, 'dendam' memang bukanlah suatu yang bisa menghasilkan keuntungan, dan malah hanya akan menyebabkan kerugian besar, seperti 'kehilangan'."

CKLEK

Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu. Menemukan sosok Asia yang sedang memegang gagang pintu dengan tangan kanannya, badannya sedikit membungkuk dan nafasnya tersenggal-senggal seperti habis berlari.

"ada apa Asia?" tanya Naruto.

"a-ano... Naruto-san, a-aku di beri kabar oleh Koneko, bahwa sekarang mereka sedang menghadapi seseorang yang mencuri pedang Excalibur itu."

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, "APA?!" Naruto memasang wajah kerasnya, menoleh ke arah dinding di belakang meja Rias. Pukul 7 p.m. 'aku yakin sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi pejalan kaki.' Naruto melihat ke Asia lagi, "sekarang mereka dimana Asia?"

"mereka berada di gudang tempat yang pernah menjadi sarang monster yang kau bunuh, Naruto-san." Jawab Asia.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Asia, kemudian berbisik padanya. "aku akan menyelamatkan Issei, dan juga yang lainnya." Kemudian aura ke emasan muncul tepat di bawah kaki Naruto.

**[**_**Hermes active**_**]**

Kemunculan Hermes makin memperkuat aura emas itu.

**[**_**Hermes evolution: Void Lightning Speed active**_**]**

Hermes yang semula hanya sampai di bawah lutut, kini mulai merayap ke atas sampai memenuhi setengah paha Naruto. sayap kecil yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan Hermes , kini sedikit membesar.

60 detik

Naruto menoleh ke arah Asia yang masih terbengong melihat kejadian yang tadi, "kau tunggulah di sini Asia, aku akan segera kembali, dengan Issei tentunya." Naruto hanya memberi senyum tipis sebagai tanda perpisahannya. Kemudian Naruto kembali menatap ke depan, dan sebuah suara _mechanic_ terdengar.

[_Flight_]

Dengan hitungan 0,1 detik, Naruto langsung berada di pintu keluar satu-satunya gedung itu. Membukanya terlebih dahulu, lalu menutupnya kembali. Kemudian menatap ke depan, mendapati bahwa langit sudah mulai gelap.

Naruto menghela nafas terlebih dahulu. Ini pertama kalinya dia memakai Balance Braker dari _Hermes,_ dan pada saat latihan saja dia harus berkali-kali menabrak sesuatu. Tapi kali ini dia harus yakin, karena sekarang nyawalah taruhannya kalau saja dia terlambat datang.

"Kurama." Panggil di dalam mindscapenya.

"**aku mengerti bocah."** Jawab kurama.

59 detik

Kemudian sebuah aura berwarna orange keluar di sekeliling Naruto. mempersiapkan posisinya untuk berlari, sampai-sampai tanah di pijaknya sampai retak dan sedikit membuat sebuah kawah. Naruto menatap ke depan dengan tajam, pupil hitam di mata kirinya menjadi vertikal karena aura yang Kurama keluarkan.

Dan sekali hentakan dari langkah _Void, _Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya. 'tunggu aku Issei, semuanya.' Batin Naruto.

**Beberapa detik kemudian**

Setelah sekitar 30 detik Naruto berlari, akhirnya dia sampai di tempat yang di beritahukan oleh Asia. Dengan wajah khawatir, Naruto menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Issei. Dan setelah ketemu, pandangan Naruto yang tadinya khawatir sekarang menjadi drop. Melihat orang yang di khawatirkannya dari tadi, sekarang malah senang menerima siksaan dari Masternya.

Akeno yang menyadari keberadaan Naruto langsung melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto yang terlihat dari kejauhan, "Naruto-kun..." panggilnya.

Naruto yang sedang memakai _Void_ hanya membutuhkan 3 langkah dari jaraknya ke Akeno yang sekitar 20 meter. Akeno pun terkejut bahwa Naruto sekarang sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya, Akeno menyadari bahwa Naruto sampai di depannya tepat sebelum dia berkedip. Membuatnya shock bukan main.

Naruto yang menyadari bahwa Akeno hanya terbelalak saat melihat dirinya mencoba untuk menyadarkannya, "woy, woy, Akeno?" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya di depan Akeno.

Akeno pun tersentak dan sadar, "e-ehh, i-iya?"

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, "sebenarnya ada apa dengamu?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat itu, dan karena dia tidak menyadari sama sekali, yang berada di sana bukan hanya anggota klub gaib, melainkan ada tiga sosok lainnya. Tapi Naruto mengacuhkan ketiga orang itu, dan memandang Akeno kembali.

**[**_**Void Lightning Speed nonactive**_**]**

"ayo kita pulang Akeno, dan sekarang waktumu membuat makan malam." Ucap Naruto.

Akeno menepuk keningnya pelan, "ahh.. benar juga, aku sampai lupa akan hal itu. Bochou, aku pulang duluan."

Rias menatap Akeno dengan ceria, "baiklah, hati-hati di jalan." Kemudian dia melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya menyiksa Issei. Lebih tepatnya bokong Issei.

**Setibanya di apartement**

"Tadaima..."

"ah, Okaeri Onii-chan."

Naruto kemudian menutup pintu apartement milik Akeno itu. Indra penciumannya merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang harum juga mengenakkan di dalam sana, Naruto menoleh ke arah Yuri yang menunggunya dari tadi.

"Yuri, apa kamu yang masak?"

"tentu saja Onii-chan, aku memasak miso ramen kesukaan Onii-chan~" jawab Yuri dengan kegirangan.

"wah! Benarkah?" Naruto sangat gembira mendengar itu.

"emm." Yuri mengangguk dengan antusias dan menunjukkan senyuman seperti (^.^) ini.

Naruto yang sudah melepas sepatunya, berjalan mendekati Yuri. Dan...

CUP!

Yuri membuka matanya ketika merasakan sebuah benda lembut nan hangat menempel di pipi kirinya. Dan saat matanya melirik, alangkah terkejutnya dia bahwa orang yang di panggilnya Onii-chan itu kini sedang mencium pipi kirinya.

"Arigatou~" bisik Naruto serta mengelus puncak kepala Yuri, dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yuri yang mematung.

3

2

1

"KYYAAAAA..."

Dan malam itu berjalan seperti biasanya.

**Ke esokan paginya**

Terlihat Yuri, Akeno, dan Naruto sedang berjalan bersama menuju sekolah mereka. Tapi suasananya sedang berbeda, Yuri sekarang berjalan sambil menundukkan mukanya yang sedikit merona, Akeno yang memberikan lirikan membunuh ke arah Naruto, dan Naruto sendiri yang jadi gugup karena lirikan Akeno yang membunuh itu.

"dasar HENTAI." Desis Akeno dengan penekanan pada kata 'hentai'.

Naruto memandang Akeno dengan tatapa tidak percaya, "siapa yang hentai? A-aku Cuma... aku Cuma..."

"mencium! Dan kau kira mencium itu bukan hal yang mesum hah?!" suara Akeno meninggi.

"itu wajar kan, bagi seorang kakak yang mencium adiknya sendiri itu wajarkan?" suara Naruto juga sedikit meninggi.

"WAJAR DENGKULMU, apa kau tidak lihat apa yang terjadi pada Yuri hah?! Mulai dari kemarin malam sampai sekarang, wajah Yuri terus merona, bodoh. Mana kepintaran yang kau miliki selama ini?" Akeno menekankan kata 'bodoh' pada Naruto yang mulai kesal.

"HEY, aku hanya mencium pipinya sebagai tanda sayangku. Apa aku salah melakukan hal itu?"

"salah besar BODOH. Kalau kau mencium Yuri pada waktu dia kecil, itu masih bisa dianggap sebagai tanda kasih sayang seorang kakak. Dan apa kau tidak menyadari umur Yuri hah?! Dia sekarang sudah besar bodoh, dia sudah mengerti segalanya, dan dia juga bisa membedakan yang mana kasih sayang dan yang mana ciuman."

Yuri yang melihat pertengkaran kedua orang di depannya ini, membuatnya sedikit menahan tawa. Yuri tidak pernah melihat kedua orang yang di anggap sebagai keluarganya ini bisa bertengkar di depan umum, Akeno-nee-chan yang biasanya memakai senyuman palsunya dan Naruto-nii-chan yang memakai wajah temboknya.

Membayangkan wajah kakaknya ketika di depan umum dan di bandingkan dengan sekarang ini, membuat Yuri tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. "hahahahaha..." tawa Yuri dengan suara manisnya.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**A/N: yosh! Minna. Apa kabar? (apa kabar dengkulmu) maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya, soalnya aku punya kesibukan tersendiri di dunia *padahal Cuma main game.**

**Maaf kalo kecewa pada chapter ini. Chapter ini memang saya buat pendek, kenapa? Karena chapter ini Cuma buat refreshing saja buat chapter depan yang 'FULL fight'.**

**Dan saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yang rela menghabiskan waktunya buat membaca Fic ini, yah saya sadar bahwa Fic saya ini memang tidak berkualitas dari segi manapun.**

**Saya akan memberi sedikit bocoran buat chapter depan, 'kedua mata Naruto sepenuhnya di tutupi oleh kain berwarna putih'. Yah Cuma itu saja yang dapat saya berikan pada Reader sekalian.**

**Saya mohon maaf bila Reader semua tidak puas dengan chapter ini, dan saya mintamaaf sekali untuk keterlambatan updatenya.**

**Baiklah, hanya sampai di sini. Bila ada kesalahan pada pengetikan, mohon di maaf kan. Karena manusia itu tempatnya salah dan lupa.**

**Oke! **_**Sayonara...**_

**.**

**.**

**Kirigaya Log out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: yosh! Sebelum ceritanya kalian baca, saya menganjurkan untuk mendownload lagu dari 'Konomi Suzuki – This Game' untuk menjadi pendamping dari pertempuran habis-habisan dalam cerita di chapter ini. Oke! Selama membaca.**

* * *

**Second Life**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD is not Mine**

**Second Life is Mine**

**Kreator : Kirigaya O and Akbar Yassin (fb: Dwi Yagami)**

**Pairing : Naruto x Akeno x ?**

**Warning : OOC, OC, NEW DIMENSION, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), Character NARUTO from Fanfic 'Son Of the Oracle'.**

**Summary : **Di pindahkan ke Dimensi lain di karenakan kalah dalam peperangan besar. 8 'Monster' mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengirim jiwa inangnya untuk hidup kembali.

**Kirigaya present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12: Eye which Loss its Light**

**.**

**Siang harinya**

Terlihat dua sosok saling menatap di sebuah kelas yang hampir kosong. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Issei, wajah mereka menunjukkan keseriusan tingkat tinggi yang jarang mereka keluarkan.

"apa ada kabar dari Kiba, Issei?"

Issei sedikit menunduk, "belum, belum ada sama sekali Naruto-san. Aku khawatir kalau nanti Kiba bertindak ceroboh dalam hal ini, dan lagi..." wajah Issei berubah gelisah.

"ada apa Issei?"

"begini Naruto-san, sebelum aku pergi ke bekas gudang itu, salah satu dari utusan gereja itu memberitahukan sesuatu kepadaku."

"sesuatu?"

"yah... ini soal Hakuryuukou." Wajah Issei tambah gelisah.

"kadang takdir memang bisa berkehendak lain dengan keinginan kita, Issei. Jalani saja seperti biasa, kau tahu maksudku kan?" Naruto tersenyum.

"aku mengerti Naruto-san, tapi... apa yang harus aku lakukan jika bertemu dengannya?"

"aku masih belum tahu jika sudah sampai di situ, kau hanya perlu percaya pada kekuatanmu sendiri." Raut Naruto berubah sendu, 'apakah aku sendiri bisa melakukan hal tersebut?' batin Naruto bertanya.

Issei merubah raut wajahnya menjadi jail, "ne Naruto-san, sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Akeno-san?" seringaian licik terukir di bibir Issei.

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Issei, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan semburat kecil di pipinya. "a-apa maksudmu?"

"oh.. ayolah Naruto-san, kau itu orang yang peka bukan. Dari raut wajahmu sekarang, aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Ake-" ucapan Issei terpotong oleh panggilan seseorang.

"Nii-chan, akhirnya ketemu juga." Dan memotong adalah adik dari Naruto, Yuri.

"WAH... ADA YURI-CHAN, AKU MERINDUKANMU..." Issei sudah siap meloncat dan memeluk Yuri, tapi...

BUAKH

Sebuah jitakan keras bersarang di puncak kepala Issei, membuat sebuah benjolan sebesar apel dan juga mengeluarkan asap.

"jika kau berani menyentuh imotou-ku yang manis ini, kau harus menghadapiku terlebih dahulu." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah horor dan aura kegelapan di belakangnya, dan inilah sifat siscon Naruto.

Yuri yang di puji Naruto seperti itu, hanya mengeluarkan semburat merah. Tetapi itu pun tak berlangsung lama, Yuri berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menodongkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru. "Nii-chan, a-aku membuatkan bento untuk Nii-chan." Ucap Yuri dengan malu.

Dan aura kegelapan langsung hilang dari Naruto, di gantikan aura bercahaya layaknya mentari yang sedang bersinar. "wah... ini pasti enak, aku akan memakannya. Arigatou, Yuri-chan." Yuri hanya mengangguk senang.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Issei yang terkapar di lantai dengan keadaan mengenaskan, "hey Issei, apa kau mau juga?" dengan sekejap mata, Issei langsung bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

"jika kau memaksa, Naruto-san." Nada dari suaranya terlihat bersemangat.

"baiklah Yuri, kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu. Dan terima kasih lagi." Naruto menunjukkan senyum hangatnya ke arah Yuri, dan tanpa sadar membuat siswi perempuan yang kebetulan sudah masuk ke dalam kelas yang Naruto diami menjadi merona hebat, sampai-sampai ada juga yang mimisan.

"emm, aku pergi dulu Nii-chan." Yuri pun berjalan keluar dari kelas Naruto.

Tepat setelah kepergian Yuri dari kelas Naruto, para siswi yang sempat melihat sekilas senyum Naruto tadi langsung...

"KYYAAAA..."

"KYYAAA..."

"KYYAAAA... NARUTO-KUN, TERSENYUMLAH LAGI..."

"tidak." Dan hanya itulah respon dari Naruto, ternyata Naruto kembali ke mode dinginnya.

Jawaban Naruto serasa menusuk di hati para siswi tersebut, membuat mereka langsung patah hati. Tapi mungkin melihat senyuman Naruto seperti barusan adalah pengalaman yang tidak akan mereka lewatkan, dan mungkin mereka akan mengenangnya seumur hidup.

**Sepulang sekolah**

"Issei, apa kau masih belum mendapat kabar tentang Yuuto?" tanya Rias yang duduk di singgah sananya.

"Kiba sama sekali tidak memberi kabar padaku Bochou, bahkan Irina juga." Issei menunduk.

Anggota dari klub gaib dan Naruto terdiam sebentar. Sampai sesuatu seperti sedang mengejutkan Rias, sontak semua mata langsung tertuju padanya.

"ada apa Rias?" tanya Naruto.

"sepertinya _Pet-_ku menemukan salah satu dari utusan gereja itu."

Naruto berdiri dari posisinya, "cepat! Jangan membuang waktu lagi." Semuanya langsung mengangguk, kemudian semua yang berada di ruangan itu langsung berdiri ke arah tempat dimana biasa dibuat untuk berteleport. Akeno dengan cepat mengaktifkan sihir teleportnya ke tempat _pet_ Rias, dan detik berikutnya mereka tertelan oleh sihir Akeno.

Detik berikutnya mereka sampai dimana _pet_ Rias berada, terlihat _pet_ Rias sedang berubah menjadi sosok vampirnya. Issei yang melihat Irina yang sedang terkapar itu, langsung berlari ke arahnya. Issei langsung merebut sosok Irina itu dari _pet_ Rias, dan menyandarkan kepala Irina di pangkuannya.

"Irina, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Issei dengan nada panik.

Irina membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap Issei dengan sendu, "aku tidak bisa menghadapinya, mereka terlalu kuat." Hanya itulah kata-kata dari Irina sebelum dirinya di renggut oleh rasa lelah yang besar, pingsan.

Issei menoleh kebelakang, "Asia." Panggil Issei.

Dengan cepat Asia langsung berlari ke arah Issei, dan mengaktifkan Twilight Healingnya untuk menyembuhkan Irina. Kemudian sebuah lingkaran sihir keluar di depan Issei, dan mendapati tiga sosok dari OSIS.

Issei memandang dengan tatapan bertanya, "Kaichou?"

Seorang gadis yang di panggil Issei dengan sebutan Kaichou itu langsung berlari ke arahnya, memandang Irina dengan tatapan teliti dan kemudian memandang Asia. "Twilight Healing tidak bisa menyembuhkan kelelahan mental?" tanya Sona.

"iya, kelelahan mental itu berbeda dengan luka fisik, jadi kelelahan mental hanya dapat di sembuhkan dengan istirahat." Jawab Asia.

"Tsubaki, bawa dia ke tempat kita." Perintah Sona.

Kemudian Tsubaki berjalan Irina, dan membawanya dengan bridal style. Menjauh bebarapa langkah, dan menghilang di telan sihir teleport. Issei, Asia, dan Sona pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah anggota klub gaib dan Naruto yang sudah memegang yukianesa di tangan kirinya.

DEG!

Sebuah perasaan sesak tiba-tiba muncul pada diri Issei, "perasaan ini..."

Naruto yang sudah tahu tentang keberadaan musuhnya, menebaskan yukianesa ke arah pohon di belakangnya. Duri-duri es berukuran sedang merayap ke arah pohon, dan setelah menyentuhnya pohon itu langsung membeku.

"wah-wah, sudah ketahuan ya?" ucap sosok yang sedari tadi bersembunyi.

"FREED!" ucap Issei terkejut.

"wah-wah, apakah ini sebuah reuni para mangsaku? Ini menjadi sangat menarik, membuatku ingin menangis karena melihatnya." Ucap Freed dengan gaya _psycho_-nya.

"ternyata ada Asia-chan, apakah kau menikmati waktumu sebagai iblis, Asia-chan?" lanjut Freed.

"diam kau brengsek! Aku akan menglahkanmu sekarang juga." Teriak Issei tidak terima.

Kemudian sosok yang di panggil Kaichou itu meloncat ke depan, membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir bersama Rias yang di arah ke sosok bernama Freed.

"tunggu nona-nona, aku kesini bukan untuk bertarung." Ucap Freed.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Rias yang menghilangkan lingkaran sihirnya, begitu juga dengan Sona.

"kalau tentang itu, kalian semua bertanyalah pada atasanku." Freed memandang ke arah langit.

Terlihatlah sosok Datenshi yang duduk di tahtanya yang terbang karena sihir. "apa kabar, adik dari Lucifer dan Leviathan." Ucapnya dengan nada arogan, membuat Naruto mengeraskan pandangannya ke sosok tersebut.

"apa sebenarnya keinginanmu? Mencuri 3 pedang suci dari pusat gereja, meneror kota dengan membunuh para pendeta, dan lagi..." ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika sosok itu menjawab.

"aku hanya ingin menyatakan perang sekali lagi untuk iblis dan malaikat." Jawabnya singkat.

"apa kau gila? Perang hanya akan menambah kesengsaraan bagi semua fraksi, itu juga termasuk golonganmu, Datenshi." Tatapan Naruto bertambah tajam.

"heh, omonganmu sama saja dengan Azazel bocah. Perdamaian? Apa itu? Kata-kata itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon untukku, dan sebenarnya siapa kau? Aku merasakan aura dari segala macam makhluk dari tubuhmu, apa kau mutasi?" nada omongan itu terdengar menghina.

"aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, aku adalah orang yang akan menghentikan sebuah peperangan dimana pun itu berada, meskipun dengan taruhan nyawaku sendiri."

"hoh... menarik sekali, akan aku pegang kata-katamu. Tapi sebelum itu, perkenalkan namaku Kokabiel ketua dari Datenshi." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kokabiel kemudian membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan puluhan tombak cahaya yang mengarah kepada Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Naruto hanya menatap datar serangan tersebut, merentangkan tangan kanannya ke arah tombak yang menyerangnya, kemudian muncullah sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru dengan diameter 3 meter sebagai pelindungnya.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan keadaan yang lainnya, "apa kalian semua baik-baik saja?"

Semua hanya mengangguk, kemudian Rias menoleh ke arah Koneko yang berada di atas dahan pohon. "mereka pergi kemana Koneko?"

Koneko menunjuk ke arah sekolah mereka, "ke Academy Kuoh."

Semua padangan remaja itu sekarang menuju ke arah sekolah mereka, "dengan kekuatannya yang seperti itu, dia dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan kota ini dalam hitungan detik." Ucap Sona

Mata Issei melebar, "menghancurkan... kota ini?" tangannya mulai terkepal, dan matanya sedikit tersirat rasa kebencian.

"semuanya," semua mata beralih kepada Naruto. "tolong, jangan tatap mataku." Naruto mulai melepas perban putih yang menutupi mata kanannya, dan setelah Naruto membuka matanya dengan cepat, awan di kota Kuoh berada menjadi gelap seperti malam. "aku menciptakan sebuah ilusi tingkat tinggi di kota ini, membuat semua waktu manusia berhenti. Hanya mahkluk dari ketiga fraksi lah yang dapat bergerak di area ilusiku ini." Jelas Naruto.

Semua memandang takjub akan kekuatan Naruto, tapi hanya satu orang yang sedang ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang Issei. "kenapa kau bersembunyi di belakangku Koneko-chan?"

"mata itu... mata itu... menyeramkan." Pandangannya menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat besar.

"baiklah, ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Rias.

"ha'i." Jawab semuanya serempak.

Dan petempuran pun dimulai...

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(hahaha, bercanda kok. Biar gak tegang)**

**At Academy Kuoh**

"semua sudah siap kan?" tanya Rias pada seluruh peeragenya.

"Rias, biarkan kali ini aku yang memimpin. Karena ini menyangkut hidup dan mati." Ucap Naruto dengan nada bijaksana.

"biarkan aku membantumu, Naruto-san." Issei melangkah ke samping kiri Naruto.

Naruto sedikit melirik ke arah Issei, "terima kasih Issei." Sebuah senyuman tipis di berikan Naruto.

"ayo kita hajar mereka Naruto-san." Dan akhirnya tim Naruto berjalan menghadapi perang.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto cs sampai di pinggir lapangan sekolahnya. Dan yang pertama kali di lihat adalah sebuah lingkaran sihir untuk penggabungan 4 pedang Excalibur.

"akhirnya kalian datang juga." Semuanya menoleh ke asal suara, terlihatlah Kokabiel yang sedang menopang pipi kanannya dengan tangannya.

"ayo kita mulai, Kokabiel." Ucap Naruto dengan nada tajam dan menusuk.

"sebelum itu, akan ku tunjukan padamu apa itu kekuatan." Kokabiel kemudian menciptakan sebauh tombak cahaya di tangan kanannya, melemparkannya ke arah gudang sekolah yang berada di dekat Naruto cs.

BLARR

Semua anggota klub gaib kecuali Rias, Akeno, dan Kiba(yang tidak ada) membelalakkan matanya. Hempasan energi dari tombak cahaya yang di ciptakan Kokabiel, membuat gudang itu hancur, dan menciptakan sebuah kawah besar di sekelilingnya.

"kau pikir, aku akan takut dengan gertakanmu? Jangan berharap." Ucap Naruto datar.

"kau memiliki kerpecayaan diri yang tinggi, tapi sebelum aku menghabisimu, bermain-mainlah dengan peliharaanku." Kokabiel menjentikkan jarinya, kemudian muncullah lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan seekor anjing raksasa berkepala tiga.

"CERBERUS!" sekarang semua mata remaja yang berada di sana terbelalak kaget.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto menyudahi lamunannya dan mencabut yukianesa dari sarungnya. "Issei, gunakan 'itu'. Kita akan menyerang bersama-sama, dan kalian halangi tiga cerberus lainnya." Semuanya mengangguk paham.

"baiklah... **Boosted Gear.**"

[_Boost_]

**[**_**Boosted Gear transform: Dragon Claws**_**]**

[_Explotion_]

Gauntlet yang berada di tangan kiri Issei kini berubah bentuk. Jari-jari yang sebelumnya pendek kini sedikit memanjang, serta sebuah baja berwarna putih yang berfungsi sebagai kuku berada di ujung jari-jari tersebut.

"aku sudah siap, Naruto-san."

"kita bunuh anjing itu dalam waktu 30 detik." Issei mengangguk paham.

Mereka berdua pun berlari menerjang cerberus yang sedang meraung-raung kesenangan. Setelah berada di depan cerberus, Issei kemudian melompat dan menyiapkan cakarnya.

CRASSH

Lima goresan besar berhasil Issei ciptakan di kepala bagian tengah cerberus, membuatnya meronta-meronta tak karuan. Cerberus sendiri tak tinggal diam, dia mengangkat kaki kanan bagian depan ke atas, untuk mengibas Issei.

Tapi beruntung Issei dapat melihatnya, dia yang masih melayang di udara, segera mengeluarkan kedua sayap iblisnya. Kebasan cerberus akhirnya gagal mengenai Issei, tapi mulut cerberus yang berada di tengah seolah ingin menyemburkan sesuatu.

"Naruto-san, cepatlah!" teriak Issei sedikit panik.

Naruto sendiri kini sedang berada tepat di bawah badan cerberus. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, dia menancapkan yukianesanya ke dalam tanah.

**[**_**Yukianesa: Ice Lance**_**]**

JLEBB

Setelah Naruto menusukkan yukianesa ke dalam tanah, muncul sebuah duri es yang berbetun seperti tombak yang sesegera menembus tubuh cerberus. Semburan yang akan di luncurkan ke arah Issei pun gagal di lakukan, di gantikan oleh suara kesakitan dari mulut cerberus.

"ISSEI, SEKARANG!"

[_Boost_]

"baiklah, rasakan ini... **DRAGON ROAR..." **Issei menciptakan sebuah bola sihir seukuran odama rasengan di tangan kirinya, dan ketika bola sihir itu menghantam cerberus, maka akan terjadi sebuah...

BLARRR

Ledakan.

Akhirnya cerberus pun mati menjadi serpiha-serpihan abu. Issei dengan cepat menghilangkan sayapnya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto, "bagus sekali Naruto-san." Ucap Issei.

"belum Issei, Asia terjebak!"

"APA?!" pandangan Issei dengan cepat menuju Asia yang sedang terjepit oleh cerberus.

"Issei, gunakan Dragon Shot pada jarak sedekat mungkin. Aku akan segera menghambatnya." Perintah Naruto. Issei pun segera berlari dan mengumpulkan kembali kekuatannya, sedangkan Naruto mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kembali yukianesa.

**[**_**IKARI YUKIANESA**_**]**

JLEBB

Duri-duri berukuran raksasa segera merambat ke arah ketiga cerberus yang masih tersisa. Kecepatannya melebihi Issei yang tengah berlari menuju Asia.

JLEBB

"ROAARRRGGHHH..."

Dan suara kesakitan dari mulut ketiga cerberus terdengar menggema. Dan akhirnya ketiga cerberus yang tersisa itu mati di tangan Rias dan Akeno, Koneko dan Xenovia, dan yang terakhir Issei dan Kiba. Terlihat sekarang Naruto sedang bertumpu pada pedangnya yang masih menancap itu, keringat mengucur deras dari dahinya, nafasnya mulai tersenggal-senggal, dan energi sihirnya yang tinggal sedikit. Dengan bersusah payah, Naruto pun mencoba berdiri.

"menarik, menarik sekali. Kekuatan yang telah lama hilang, kini ahirnya kembali." Ucap Kokabiel dengan nada kegirangan setelah melihat kekuatan Naruto.

Naruto mulai berdiri dari keterpurukannya, melihat Kokabiel yang menghilangkan singgah sananya dan sekarang berdiri di langit dengan ke enam sayapnya. Tapi pandangannya teralihkan oleh aura besar di belakangnya.

"KIBA!" panggil Issei.

Terlihat Kiba berjalan ke arah seorang pendeta tua yang gemuk, "Balba Galiel, kau yang telah membunuh teman-temanku. Dan sekarang waktunya pembalasan."

Pendeta tua yang di panggil Balba Galiel itu mengeluarkan sebuah kristal berwarna biru dari sakunya, "tidak-tidak, saat kejadian kau lolos itu, aku tak langsung membunuh mereka. Aku menyadari saat itu, bahwa aura suci dari tubuh kalian terlalu lemah dan aku sadar, daripada aku membunuh kalian semua lebih baik aku menyerap aura suci kalian dan mengumpulkannya menjadi satu. Dan terciptalah kristal ini." Balba memandang kristal di tangannya dengan senyum meremehkan, kemudian dia melemparnya ke arah Kiba. "itu untukmu, hadiah karena kau bisa lolos dari percobaan itu."

Kiba mengambil kristal yang di lempar Balba tepat di bawahnya, "teman-teman, maaf aku tidak bisa menolong kalian. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku..." kristal itu terserap ke dalam tubuh Kiba. Aura berwarna biru terang mulai muncul di sekitar tubuh Kiba, dan secara perlahan aura tersebut mulai terserap ke pedang yang Kiba pegang di tangan kanannya. Kiba mulai membuka matanya setelah merasakan penyesalan yang begitu dalam, mengacungkan pedang barunya ke arah Balba dan mengatakan. "waktunya hukuman bagimu."

Balba mengambil satu langkah mundur, "FREED!"

Sang pendeta gila meloncat dan melindungi Balba, "yosh! Biarkan aku menjadi segar lagi setelah membunuhmu." (dan kalian pasti tahu pertarungan ini, skip aja yah. Karena menurut author pertarungan Kiba sedikit lebay).

"menarik, menarik sekali. Jadi itu Holly sword Demon, menarik sekali." Kokabiel turun dan menapak di tanah.

Dan tanpa di beri komando, Kiba dan Xenovia maju menyerang Kokabiel yang baru menapak di tanah. Kokabiel sendiri hanya menyeringai senang, melihat Kiba dan Xenovia yang menyerang dari kiri dan kanan, Kokabiel dengan mudah menghalau sayatan mereka berdua dengan sebuah pedang cahaya yang diciptakannya. Dengan sekali hentakan dari Kokabiel, Kiba dan Xenovia langsung terhempas ke arah Rias yang jauh di belakangnya.

Tak tinggal diam, Akeno pun langsung menciptakan sihir halilintar dari telunjuk kanannya, tapi serangan Akeno bisa di tahan dengan mudah oleh Kokabiel dengan perisai sihirnya.

"menarik sekali, anak dari Barakiel berada di sini. Ini sungguh menarik." Ucapan Kokabiel membuat semua remaja di sana membelalakkan matanya (kecuali Naruto).

Akhirnya Akeno pun berhenti mengeluarkan halilintarnya, dan kesempatan itu pun langsung di manfaatkan oleh Kokabiel. Menebaskan pedang cahaya yang berada di tangan kanannya, sebuah shockwave horisontal mengarah ke Akeno. Dan Akeno sendiri hanya bisa menahan serangan itu dengan perisai sihirnya, tapi serangan Kokabiel terlalu kuat, terbukti dari hancurnya perisai milik Akeno.

"KYYAAA..."

GREEBB

Akeno pun terlempar, tapi sebuah tangan kekar menangkapnya dengan lembut. Akeno hanya memandang siapa yang menangkapnya, "Naruto-kun..." melihat ke wajah Naruto yang mata kanannya sudah di tutup rapat.

Naruto meletakkan Akeno dengan lembut di atas tanah, berdiri kembali dan menatap Kokabiel dengan kedua matanya. "waktunya untukku." Ucapnya singkat.

**[**_**Void Lightning Speed active**_**]**

60 detik

Naruto mencabut kembali Yukianesa yang berada di punggungnya. Sebuah kilatan terlihat sebelum Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya semula, dan sebuah suara logam beradu terdengar, ketika itulah Naruto kembali terlihat sedang beradu pedang dengan Kokabiel.

"ohh, kau mempunyai kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Tapi sayang, aku masih dapat melihatnya," Kokabiel melihat ke arah mata Naruto yang menatapnya tajam, "tatapan yang sungguh bagus, dan mata kananmu itu. Menarik sekali, seorang bocah sepertimu memiliki mata dari Azriel." Senyuman _psycho_ Kokabiel tambah berkembang.

59 detik

Kokabiel sedikit menghentakkan pedangnya yang sedang beradu itu, membuat Naruto sedikit terhempas kebelakang dan kehilangan keseimbangannya. Kokabiel kembali tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, menghilangkan pedang dari tangannya dan memukul wajah Naruto berkali-kali kemudian tinjuan di perut dan yang terakhir sebuah tendangan dari kaki kanan yang di arahkan ke kepala Naruto, membuat Naruto melayang dengan cepat ke arah gedung sekolah.

WUSSHH

BLARR

Tembok-tembok yang di hantam Naruto langsung hancur seketika, membuat Naruto sendiri terpendam di dalamnya. Kokabiel tak berhenti sampai di situ, membuat sebuah bola sihir berukuran satu meter dan menembakkannya ke arah Naruto. tapi serangan Kokabiel berhasil di belah menjadi dua oleh Durandal milik Xenovia, membuat Xenovia terengah-engah dan bertumpu pada pedangnya.

Kokabiel menyeringai, "tak ku sangka, kau masih bisa bertarung sampai seperti itu tanpa 'tuan'mu."

Xenovia terbelalak, "APA MAKSUDMU, KOKABIEL?"

"ups! Aku keceplosan, tapi tidak apa-apa, aku kan mau mendelarasikan perang," Kokabiel memberi jeda, "TAK HANYA 4 RAJA IBLIS YANG MATI, TAPI TUHAN JUGA." Semua mata terkejut, kecuali Issei dan Naruto.

Sebuah aura kuat di rasakan oleh semua yang berada di medan pertempuran itu, dan yang menyebabkan aura hebat itu terpancar adalah Issei.

"kau..." desis Issei.

"kau sudah..."

"KAU SUDAH MELUKAI TEMANKU."

[_Boost_] [_Boost_] [_Boost_] [_Boost_] [_Boost_] [_Boost_] [_Boost_] [_Boost_] [_Boost_] [_Boost_]

[_Explotion_]

Aura ke hijauan menguar hebat dari gauntlet Issei, dan Boosted Gear Issei pun berubah bentuk.

**[**_**Extream Dragon Shot**_**]**

Setelah Issei mengucapkan itu. Issei mulai berjalan ke arah Kokabiel dan menembakkan bola sihirnya yang seukuran bola voli ke arah Kokabiel secara beruntun, Kokabiel hanya bisa menahannya dengan perisai sihirnya dan batinnya sedang terkena shock saat ini.

Saat berada tepat di depan Kokabiel, Issei menghentikan tembakkan sihirnya dan memukul dengan telak wajah Kokabiel.

"hah...hah...hah..." Issei sekarang sudah mencapai batasnya.

Kokabiel sendiri sedang mengusap darah pada sudut bibir kanannya, dan menatap Issei penuh amarah. "BRENGSEK KAU." Menciptakan bola sihir sebesar 1 meter dan menembakkanya ke arah Issei yang hanya berdiam diri.

Issei hanya melebarkan matanya pasrah, dan dengan usaha terakhirnya hanyalah menahan dengan gauntletnya. Dengan susah payah Issei mencoba untuk menepis bola sihir itu, membuat tubuhnya terus terdorong kebelakang karena kekuatannya.

BLASSHH

Akhirnya usaha Issei tak sia-sia, dia berhasil menepis bola sihir itu ke arah Kiri, membuat bola sihir itu bertabrakan dengan tanah dan meledak.

BRUKK

"hah...hah...hah..." Issei hanya bisa jatuh dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya, nafasnnya seperti habis lari marathon selama 3 hari penuh.

"ISSEI..." Rias berlari menuju Issei dengan wajah khawatir. "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya setelah berada di samping kiri Issei.

Issei hanya melirik ke arah Bochounya itu dengan pandangan menenangkan, "aku tidak apa-apa Bochou." Issei mencoba berdiri lagi.

"hoo...menarik, menarik sekali. Kau masih memiliki tenaga, buat aku merasakan kesenangan Sekiryuutei." Senyum _psycho_ terpampang di wajah busuk Kokabiel.

* * *

Di dalam tumpukan batu bata yang berbentuk seperti gunung itu, terlihat sosok Naruto yang sedang terdiam tak bergerak sedikitpun. Matanya tertutup penuh dengan kedamaian, tangan kanannya yang memegang yukianesa menunjukkan sedikit gerakan. Tiba-tiba kedua manik _ungu_ terbuka!.

BLARR

Semua pandangan tertuju pada suara ledakan yang terjadi. Tumpukan batu bata yang mengubur Naruto terlempar kemana-mana, dan terlihat sosok Naruto berdiri dengan kedua mata ungu yang menyiratkan kegelapan dari kebencian.

Naruto berjalan melewati Xenovia yang jatuh terduduk, berdiri tepat di depannya dengan pedang yang diacungkan ke arah Kokabiel.

"saatnya aku menghukummu." Kedua iris violet itu seperti bersinar, aura kegelapan mulai muncul di sekitar tubuh Naruto.

**(mainkan lagunya)**

Aura kehitaman yang berada di sekitar tubuh Naruto mulai merambat ke arah Yukianesa. Menyelimuti seluruh permukaan yukianesa dengan kegelapan.

**[**_**Dark Yukianesa: Blood Scythe active**_**]**

Aura kegelapan itu menghilang dari sisi Yukianesa, dan sekarang yang di pegang Naruto adalah sebuah pedang besar dengan gagang hitam sebagai pegangannya.

Naruto merentangkan pedang itu ke arah kanan, dan berucap...

**[**_**Dark Scythe active**_**]**

Sisi tajam pedang itu tertarik ke atas dan melengkung ke arah belakang, dan sisi depannya di gantikan dengan aura kemerah-merahan yang berbentuk menjadi sabit besar.

39 detik

Dengan _Void _yang masih aktif, Naruto kembali menghilang dalam sebuah kilatan. Kokabiel menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk melihat sebuah sabit raksasa mengarah kepadanya, dengan reflek yang berjalan secara otomatis Kokabiel langsung meloncat dan terbang.

BLARR

Aura berwarna merah seketika meledak seperti gunung yang meletus. Dan di sanalah Naruto, di dalam sebuah kawah berdiameter 5 meter dengan kedalamn sekitar 2 meter. Naruto memandang Kokabiel yang berada di langit dengan pandangan datar, dengan _Void _yang masih aktif, Naruto langsung meloncat ke arah Kokabiel. Dan ajaibnya, tanpa sayap Naruto dapat menapak di atas langit tanpa gangguan.

38 detik

Secara beruntun, Naruto terus menebaskan sabit yang penuh aura kematian itu ke arah Kokabil, tapi Kokabiel dapat menghindarinya dengan waspada.

Naruto mulai merasa kesal dengan tingkah Kokabiel yang sedari tadi terus menghindari serangannya, "pengecut." Desis Naruto. dengan jarak yang di perhitungkan sekitar 10 meter, Naruto berhenti mengejar Kokabiel dan menciptakan sebuah shockwave berkecepatan tinggi ke arah Kokabiel.

Merasakan bahaya sedang mengancam jiwanya, Kokabiel cepat-cepat membuat sebuah perisai sihir dari kedua tangannya. Sebuah seringai tipis tercipta di bibir Naruto, tapi tidak ada yang tahu. Kokabiel yang sekarang ini hanya terfokus akan serangan shockwave Naruto tak menyadari kehadiran Naruto yang sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

CRASSHH

"AARRRGGHHH..."

37 detik

Suara teriakan memilukan keluar dari mulut Kokabiel. Dan bunyi bedebam kemudian terdengar dari tubuh Kokabiel yang terjatuh karena kehilangan keenam sayapnya, Naruto turun perlahan menuju Kokabiel yang masih tak percaya bahwa sayapnya kini telah musnah.

TAP

Naruto menapak dengan elegannya menuju permukaan tanah. Memandang Kokabiel yang sedang ketakutan dengan tatapan dingin dari kedua manik _violetnya_, mengangkat _Dark Scythe _miliknya layaknya seorang penjagal yang siap melaksanakan tugasnya.

!

Naruto segera meloncat kebelakang ketika firasatnya kembali merasaka sebuah tanda bahaya. Dan benar saja, seseorang dengan baju putih dan sebuah sayap _mechanic_ berwarna putih berdiri di depannya. Orang itu menginjak tubuh Kokabiel yang sudah tak berdaya.

"ternyata tugasku sudah kau selesaikan, aku tidak akan berterima kasih padamu karena hal ini." Orang itu kemudian mengangkat Kokabiel yang terlebih dulu sudah di buat pingsan, dan kemudian beralih ke arah Freed yang terpingsan di tempatnya. "aku juga akan membawa orang ini untuk di interogasi."

"sebenarnya apa maksudmu, Hakuryuuko?" tanya Naruto.

"Haku...ryuuko?" dapat terdengar Issei yang shock setelah mendengar nama itu.

"aku hanya di utus Azazel untuk membawa kedua mahkluk ini, karena mereka sudah melenceng dari perkiraan." Jawab Hakuryuuko dengan nada datarnya. Dan kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan semua yang berada di sana.

30 detik

Semuanya akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena semuanya sudah berakhir.

BRUKK

Semua mata beralih ke arah Naruto yang jatuh dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Dapat dilihat semua sacred gear yang di pakai Naruto sudah menghilang, hanya menyisahkan Naruto yang berada di tempatnya.

**Naruto POV**

Akhirnya pertempuran ini selesai, aku merasakan tubuhku seperti patung, sangat berat untuk di gerakkan. Ahh! Kenapa mataku terasa panas dan perih, aku akan menyentuhnya.

!

Hangat, apa ini air mata? Aku mencoba melihat telapak tanganku yang sudah merasakan sensasi hangat dari apapun yang ku pegang tadi, dan setelah aku mencoba melihatnya, pandanganku mulai buram dan semakin menggelap. Ada apa? Ada apa dengan mataku? Sekarang kurasakan mataku menjadi lebih perih dari yang tadi, terasa panas dan menyakitkan.

"AARRRGGGHHH..."

**Naruto POV end**

**~Second Life~**

**Ke esokan harinya**

"ne, Yuri?"

"hm?"

"apa kau tidak apa-apa bolos sekolah hanya demi kakakmu ini?"

"apa yang Onii-chan bicarakan? Sekali-sekali tidak apa-apakan membolos sekolah, apalagi aku membolos untuk merawat Nii-chan."

"hehe, itu terserah padamu saja adikku yang manis~"

"huh, bisa-bisanya Onii-chan menggodaku saat keadaan Onii-chan seperti sekarang ini."

Yah, setelah pertarungan antara Naruto dan Kokabiel itu selesai. Naruto dengan cepat di bawa ke rumah sakit di kota Kuoh, dan beginilah keadaaan Naruto sekarang, dengan badannya yang tertutup pakaian pasien dan juga kedua matanya yang di tutupi kapas yang di ikat dengan kain perban yang melingkari seluruh kepalanya.

"ne, Yuri. Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"bertanya tentang apa Onii-chan?"

"jika sudah wantunya perban ini di buka, dan mataku tak lagi menunjukkan cahayanya. Apakah kau mau menjadi mata keduaku, Yuri?"

GREEBB

"Onii-chan no Baka, apa yang Onii-chan bicarakan? Itu semua tidak akan ku biarkan terjadi. Dan apabila itu terjadi, maka... aku akan senang hati menjadi mata kedua untukmu. Karena, aku menyayangimu." Suara Yuri terdengar lirih pada saat mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir.

PUK!

Sebuah tangan memegang puncak kepala Yuri, "kau memang adikku yang manis." Naruto tersenyum ke arah Yuri yang memeluknya, dan jika saja perban di matanya di buka, mungkin dapat di lihat sebuah tatapan menenangkan dari Naruto.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**A/N: yosh! Ini lah chapter terpanjang yang bisa saya buat dalam cerita 'Second Life'. Hanya mau bertanya, bagaimana penilaian para Reader sekalian?**

**Saya juga mau mengucapkan Minal aidzin wal faidzin: mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Jika ada kesalahan saya dalam menciptakan cerita ini dan lain-lainnya.**

**Dan juga ucapan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri yang sebenarnya terjadi besok hehehe, yah sekali lagi saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya bagi anda semua. Dan jika tidak ada para Reader sekalian, saya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa(?) *sambil nangis Geje.**

**Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi setelah lebaran selesai, **_**Sayonara... **_**(^_^)**

**.**

**Kirigaya Log out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: yosh! Pertama-tama, saya mau mengucapkan **_**Tadaima**_** kepada para Reader sekalian. Berakhirlah liburan panjang kita, dan kembali ke kegiatan normal kita. Baiklah, untuk maksud saya membuat **_**Author note**_** di awal-awal adalah saya akan mencoba membuat sebuah Opening dari Season 2 ini. Dan lagu pembukanya saya ambil dari anime 'Mashiro Iro Symphony OST – Authentic Symphony'. Baiklah, dengarkan sekarang.**

* * *

_**Sono koe wa itsuka watashi wo yobu Yakusoku no hibiki  
**_**(terlihat image Naruto yang sedang duduk di kasur rumah sakit menundukkan kepalanya, dan tiba-tiba dimenengok ke arah jendela yang berada di kanannya)**

_**Mezamate asa ni Atarashii kaze wo tsurete Sotto kaoru no  
**_**(image bergeser ke sebuah taman yang sepi. Di sana terdapat Issei yang tengah duduk di pinggiran air mancur, kemudian di mendongak ke arah langti biru yang cerah)**

_**Mitsumetara shiinjitsu ni natte shimau  
**_**(image kembali bergeser ke sebuah jembatan di tengah danau di malam hari. Terlihat Vali yang kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku celana, mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan jembatan itu)**

_**Kokoro made todoite shimau  
**_**(image kembali bergeser ke wajah Azazel yang menyeringai, menampakkan sedikit giginya yang berwarna putih)**

_**Hajimaru tame ni Umareta to wakaru yo  
**_**(image kembali bergeser ke sebuah pagi, di mana Naruto yang sedang di papah oleh Yuri karena matanya masih di tutup oleh perban, dan di belakangnya terlihat semua anggota dari klub gaib tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua)**

_**Mabushii omoi wa Saisho no Authentic...  
**_**(saat Naruto sudah tepat berada di sekolah. Tiba-tiba langit berubah menjadi merah dan penuh dengan orang-orang bertudung yang melayang, perban di mata Naruto pun terlepas menampilkan kedua iris violetnya yang berkilat tajam)**

_**Fureta junpaku no Symphony...  
**_**(image terlihat Naruto dan Issei yang menyerang pasukan musuh secara brutal, seperti seorang **_**psycho**_**)**

_**Kasanaru mirai ha donna iro ni sumaru no?  
**_**(image bergeser tak jauh di tempat Naruto. di sana anggota klub gaib dan OSIS bertempur tak jauh seperti Naruto dan Issei)**

_**Hikari odoru sekai no naka de...  
**_**(image kembali bergeser tak jauh dari para remaja yang sedang bertempur itu. Menampakkan Lucifer, Leviathan, Azazel, dan Michael membuat sebuah kekkai tak terlihat, untuk melindungi mereka sekaligus Asia dan Gasper)**

_**Kagayaki wo mototta, senritsu ni naritai  
**_**(image kembali ke arah Naruto yang menebaskan Yukianesanya ke arah musuh, dan tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke arah belakangnya. Terlihatlah Yuri yang berdiri di dekat kelompok Azazel dengan mata terpejam dan tangan yang di satukan seperti berdoa)**

_**Tatta hitotsu dake wo anata to Egakou..  
**_**(di punggung Yuri, berkibarlah dua sayap berbulu berwarna hitam. Image beralih ke matanya yang mulai terbuka perlahan dan memperlihatkan kedua iris ruby-nya berubah menjadi emas. Dan image pun tersedot ke arah mata itu, kemudian menjadi gelap)**

* * *

**.**

**Second Life**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD is not Mine**

**Second Life is Mine**

**Kreator : Kirigaya O and Akbar Yassin (fb: Dwi Yagami)**

**Pairing : Naruto x Akeno x ?**

**Warning : OOC, OC, NEW DIMENSION, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), Character NARUTO from Fanfic 'Son Of the Oracle'.**

**Summary : **Di pindahkan ke Dimensi lain di karenakan kalah dalam peperangan besar. 8 'Monster' mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengirim jiwa inangnya untuk hidup kembali.

**Kirigaya present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13: A Mysterious Girl**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan berwarna putih dan bernuansa damai. Tergeletaklah seorang pemuda di sebuah ranjang berwarna putih polos dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh bagian kakinya, matanya yang sedang tertutupi perban putih itu menerawang jauh ke arah jendela di samping kanannya.

Cukup lama pemuda itu melihat pemandangan sebuah taman yang sedang di hiasi oleh terpaan sinar kemerahan dari sang fajar. Tapi itu hanya pemandangan yang bisa di lihat orang lain saat ini, bukan dengannya. Hanya warna hitamlah yang di lihat dari matanya sekarang, gelap dan hampa.

Pandangan pemuda itu teralihkan ke arah kirinya, di lihatnya surai hitam panjang yang sedikit menutupi paras ayu dari seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur. Bibir pemuda itu melengkung ke atas, pertanda kalau dia tersenyum. Mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas dan mengelus surai hitam gadis itu pelan, mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian setelah pertempuran yang menyebabkan dirinya kehilangan matanya ini.

**Flashback on**

Tepat setelah teriakan yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian tersebut. Pemuda bersurai kuning yang kini sedang bersujud dengan air mata yang mengalir karena tak menerima kenyataan bahwa sekarang dirinya telah kehilangan cahaya matanya, mungkin untuk selamanya.

"Naruto... Naruto..."

Hanya suara itulah yang pertama kali terngiang-ngiang di indera pendengarannya. Dan selanjutnya tubuh pemuda itu di selimuti rasa hangat yang menenangkan, sebuah pelukan. Pemuda pirang itu langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan sang gadis, bahkan tangisannya dapat mengisi setiap kehampaan yang ada.

Setelah beberapa menit, tangisan pemuda itu mulai mereda. Dan sang gadis yang memeluknya sedikit menjauhkan pelukannya, untuk melihat keadaan sang pemuda.

"bagaimana? ...sudah selesai?" gadis itu membuka suaranya. Di balas oleh sebuah anggukan kecil dari pemuda yang di peluknya.

"kenapa...?" sebuah pertanyaan ambigu yang terkesan egois itu keluar dari mulut sang pemuda. Pandangannya sekarang menuju ke permukaan tanah yang berdebu, dan dapat dilihat juga hanya sebuah pandangan kosong yang terdapat di mata pemuda itu.

"aku tidak tahu..." jawaban dari mulut gadis itu terdengar lirih.

"Akeno!" serasa namanya di panggil, gadis yang sedang memeluk pemuda bersurai kuning itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. "kita harus cepat membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit." Ujar Rias. Sedangkan gadis yang di panggil Akeno itu hanya mengangguk pasrah, dan mulai melepas pelukannya terhadap pemuda yang di panggil Naruto.

**Flashback off**

Dan setelah itu di sinilah dia berada. Sudah 3 hari semenjak kejadian itu terjadi, hanya dapat berbaring dan duduk di sebuah ranjang yang hanya dapat di isi oleh satu orang dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Besok adalah hari minggu. Naruto mulai mengingat-ingat hari apa besok, dia ingin sekali keluar dari tempat ini, meskipun hanya sehari. Menghirup udara yang di penuhi rasa obat-obatan, membuatnya dirinya ingin sekali membakar tempatnya berada. Tapi apa daya, itu hanya bisa di lakukan oleh angan-angannya.

Di rasakannya sebuah benda bergerak di tangan kirinya. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung melepaskan pegangan yang secara tidak sadar sudah menempel lama di sebuah kepala, dan dengan rasa gugup dia mulai memulai pembicaraan.

"maaf, apa aku sudah membuatmu terbangun Yuri?" dan jawaban yang di terima Naruto selanjutnya adalah sebuah lenguhan keras.

"EEENNGGHH..." Yuri merengganggkan tubuhnya dari rasa pegalnya. "eehh? Onii-chan sudah bangun?" tanyanya polos.

"apa aku harus meminjamkan mataku padamu, supaya kau bisa melihat Yuri?" canda Naruto.

"hehehe, kau bisa saja Onii-chan. Ano... Onii-chan?"

"hm?"

"di depan rumah sakit ini kan ada kedai yang menjual ramen, apa mau ku belikan?"

"benarkah ini? Wah... kau memang adikku yang paling baik." Naruto tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Yuri.

Yuri pun segera bangkit dari kursinya, namun setelah berjalan beberapa langkah dia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah tirai kosong yang menutupi kasur pasien tepat di depan Naruto berada. Tatapannya menajam, seolah ada sesuatu yang dia benci di sana. Tapi tak lama kemudian, dia kembali berjalan keluar ruangan.

Jika saja Naruto bisa melihat gelagat Yuri seperti tadi, pasti Naruto bisa merasakan hal aneh. Meskipun begitu, sekarang Naruto bisa merasakan aura seseorang yang berada di depannya.

"siapa kau?" sebuah pertanyaan ambigu terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

Tirai yang sebelumnya kosong, kini terisi oleh sebuah siluet berwarna hitam di baliknya. Tirai itu perlahan terbuka, dan sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang hampir seperti Yuri, dengan bola matanya yang berwarna hitam gelap terlihat berdiri di depan Naruto. gadis itu hanya tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto, senyum yang dapat mempesonakan semua laki-laki bila melihatnya.

Kening Narto berkerut, "siapa kau?" nada bicaranya berubah dingin.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto, senyuman di bibirnya tak pernah lepas dan terus menempel. "siapa aku? Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa." Jawabnya enteng. Dia yang sekarang berdiri di sampig kiri Naruto, dengan segera duduk di pinggiran kasur yang Naruto tempati. Dan tanpa di duga-duga, gadis itu langsung memeluk Naruto yang sedang duduk tak berdaya.

"aku tertarik padamu, semua yang berada di dalam dirimu." Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya memandang wajah Naruto yang sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

'badanku seperti berhenti bergerak, dan lagi aura gadis ini serasa menekanku. Sial!' dan sempat-sempatnya batin Naruto mengumpat keras. "ku ulangi sekali lagi, siapa kau?" suara Naruto kini terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Gadis yang masih setia memandangi wajah Naruto itu melebarkan senyumannya. Di kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri kembali di samping kiri kasur Naruto, "perkenalkan, watashi wa namae Ophis yoroshikune." Gadis itu menunduk memperkenalkan dirinya. Dan suaranya yang di buat-buat seperti anak-anak.

Naruto yang meskipun matanya tertutup perban, menoleh ke arah gadis yang bernama Ophis itu. "apa tujuanmu kemari?" sebuah pertanyaan yang paling logis jika ada orang asing datang ke tempatmu, meskipun tempat itu jelas-jelas sebuah rumah sakit.

"ehh...? kau kan lagi sakit, tentu saja aku datang kemari untuk menjengukmu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"itu hanyalah sebuah alasan bukan jawaban, ku ulangi sekali lagi. Untuk apa kau kemari?" Naruto mencoba untuk tenang.

"sudah ku bilang kan... kalau aku datang kemari untuk menjengukmu." Dan jawaban Ophis tetaplah sama.

"terserah kau saja, aku juga tidak merasakan niat jahatmu padaku. Jadi mungkin aku akan percaya kalau kau memang menjengukku, dan sebelumnya aku belum pernah mengenalmu, apa kau kouhai di sekolahku?" ujar Naruto setenang mungkin, tapi berbeda di dalam hatinya yang berkata, 'aku memang tidak merasakan niat jahatnya kepadaku, tapi dapat ku rasakan kalau kekuatan gadis ini berbeda jauh dariku. Meskipun aku menggunakan _Balance Breaker _Kurama, mungkin aku tetap kalah.' Itu lah kata hatinya.

Ophis kembali duduk di pinggiran kasur Naruto, dan menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya seperti ayunan. Tatapan gadis itu tetap tertuju pada Naruto, dan senyuman manis di bibirnya tak pernah lepas dari tempatnya. "aku bukanlah kouhai di sekolahmu, dan lagi aku ini sudah besar, hanya saja terperangkap di tubuh loli ini." Ucapnya dengan girang.

"sebenarnya aku bingung sejak tadi, kau masuk ke ruangan VIP ini dengan sebuah portal sihir. Kenapa tak pakai pintu masuk?" nada bicara Naruto di buat seolah-olah tertarik.

"mou... itu karena penjagaan di luar sangat ketat, bahkan harus punya ID card lagi untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan VIP ini. Jadi... aku gunakan saja sihir teleport." Di akhir kalimatnya, gadis bersurai hitam ini terlihat sangat senang.

Setelah mendengar itu, sebenarnya dalam hati Naruto sudah menampakkan ekspresi sweedrop akut, tapi tetap saja di luar ekspresi Naruto tetap tenang. Dia menyadari kalau gadis ini bukanlah gadis biasa, meskipun tanpa melihatpun Naruto tahu jika gadis yang di ajaknya bicara ini seorang...

"apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Ophis dengan raut wajah memerah di imutkan.

Naruto langsung terkena dampak shock hebat, baru pertama kali bertemu, gadis yang berada di depannya ini langsung menyatakan perasaannya, sungguh aneh dan mencurigakan. Meskipun dalam otak Naruto yang saat ini sedang berputar hebat, Naruto harus langsung menjawab pertanyaan gadis di depannya ini.

"e-eh? Bagaimana ya...? emm... etto..." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya seolah-olah gugup, padahal di dalamnya dia sedang berpikir keras untuk mencari sebuah alasan yang sangat-sangat logis.

"baiklah, akan ku beri waktu untuk berpikir. Oh iya! Besok kan hari minggu... bagaimana kalau kita berkencan?" tanya Ophis.

"berkencan? Mungkin itu akan sulit, secara teknisnya... aku ini buta. Jadi mungkin agak sulit bila berkencan dengan seorang wanita." Naruto mengucapkan alasannya yang paling logis untuk menghindari kedekatannya dengan gadis bersurai hitam di depannya ini.

"tidak masalah buatku, aku akan menjadi mata keduamu untuk besok. Jadi, bagaimana?" nada suara berubah menjadi sedikit gelisah, seperti menunggu jawaban pernyataan cintanya.

'kesempatan ini sebaiknya tidak ku sia-siakan, aku harus mengungkap semua yang berada di gadis ini. E... semua?' dan dalam pikiran Naruto tercetak sedikit gambaran mesum yang pernah di ajarkan oleh Jiraiya di kehidupan lamanya, membuat menggeleng keras untuk menghilangkan pikiran mesumnya itu.

Ophis yang melihat gelengan di kepala Naruto, membuat ekspresinya langsung berubah sedih. "jadi kau tidak mau ya..." suaranya terdengar sedih dan lirih.

Meskipun Naruto tidak bisa melihat ekspresi di wajah Ophis, namun Naruto tahu kalau Ophis sedang sedih karena dirinya, secara teknisnya suara Ophis yang terdengar sedih tadi membuat Naruto sadar.

"etto... aku mau kok, jam berapa?" tanya Naruto.

Wajah Ophis yang tadinya bersedih, kini berubah cerah. "benarkah? YEEYY... akan ku jemput ke sini jam 10, bagaimana?" tanyanya kegirangan.

"ba-baiklah, jam 10." Ujar Naruto gugup, 'aku harus bisa mengungkap identitas gadis ini, apalagi dia seperti sedang mengincarku. Aku harus berhati-hati.' Batin Naruto mengingatkan.

"sampai ketemu besok, Naruto-kun." Ophis segera berjalan ke arah satu-satunya pintu keluar ruangan itu. Dan Naruto hanya memandangnya datar.

**~Second Life~**

Ophis pun berada tepat di depan pintu ruangan Naruto di rawat. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah kiri untuk melihat seorang gadis yang bersurai hitam sepertinya, sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding lorong yang sepi itu. Gadis yang sedang bersandar itu adalah Yuri.

Yuri menoleh ke arah Ophis dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak pernah di lihat oleh siapapun, "apa maumu sebenarnya?" nada bicaranya menjadi dingin.

Ophis yang sedang berada di depan pintu, mulai berjalan ke arah Yuri. "apa kau tahu, aku tertarik dengan kakak angkatmu itu. Dan mungkin, aku mulai menyukainya." Jawab Ophis setelah berada tepat di depan Yuri.

Tatapan Yuri semakin mengeras, dan mata ruby-nya mulai berputar dan berganti warna emas (yang masih samar). "kau..." desis Yuri. Tangannya mulai mengepal, sampai buku tangannya memutih.

Ophis mendengus pelan, "heh, jika kau lengah sedikit saja. Aku akan mengambil kakakmu yang manis itu, ingatlah ini, Rivalku." Setelah penekanan pada kata terakhirnya, Ophis berjalan menjauhi Yuri dan hilang dengan sihir teleportnya.

Yuri hanya memandang kepergian Ophis dengan delikan tajam. Menghela nafasnya sebentar, kemudian berjalan ke arah ruangan Naruto berada. "hai, Onii-chan. Sudah lama menunggu ya?"

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara yang di hasilkan Yuri, "ohh, tidak kok Yuri, Cuma beberapa menit kan?" senyum Naruto.

"hehehe, maaf aku Onii-chan, ternyata kedai ramen di depan itu penuh dengan pelanggan. Jadi aku harus mengantri deh, tee~he." Yuri mulai menyendokkan kuah ramen di tangannya, dan di tiupnya secara perlahan. "katakan, Aaaa~"

"Aaaa~emm... Uwooohhh! Ramen memang makanan para malaikat, tak heran banyak orang yang memakan ramen." Ekspresi puas terlihat di wajah Naruto.

"tak baik juga, jika makan ramen melebehi batas Onii-chan. Itu bisa memperburuk kesehatanmu tau." Omel Yuri seperti seorang ibu mertua.

"kau mengomel layaknya Akeno-chan Yuri, ngomong-ngomong soal Akeno-chan, apa ya yang sedang di lakukannya sekarang?" Naruto menoleh ke arah jendela yang berada di sisi kanannya, dan mencoba menerawang apa yang Akeno lakukan.

**Di saat yang sama**

"HACCHIIMMM! Ohh... Naruto-kun, aku kesepian di sini. Cepatlah keluar dari rumah sakit..." ya, Akeno sekarang sedang bergumam dalam tidurnya.

**Time skip *ke esokan harinya**

Terlihat Naruto tertidur dengan pulas di atas kasurnya. Tubuhnya sepenuhnya tertutupi selimut, dengan mulut yang masih sedikit terbuka pertanda dia sedang tertidur lelap. Sinar matahari mulai merasuk kedalam ruangan Naruto. membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya karena tertimpa sinar matahari yang silau.

Dia pun ingin segera bangkit dari posisinya, tapi sesuatu yang berat menghalanginya untuk bangun. Beberapa kali mencoba untuk bangkit, tetap ternyata tidak bisa. Saat Naruto mulai frustasi, dia membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dan di rasakannya, sebuah tali halus berwarna hitam yang berada di telapak tangannya. Dan juga terdengar suara dengkuran halus layaknya rubah yang sedang tertidur saat musim dingin, Naruto mulai meraba dari atas sampai bawah surai hitam yang tak bisa di lihatnya itu.

Dan sebuah sensasi lembut di rasakan oleh telapak tangan kirinya. Naruto yang penasaran, mulai menyentuh benda itu dengan telunjuknya, mencubit dan menariknya perlahan, dan mengusa-usapnya secara perlahan. Dan akhirnya pun dia selesai melakukan itu semua.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya itu dan mulai memandangnya, "aneh, serasa familiar sekali sensasi itu. Tapi benda apa yang tadi aku sentuh?" dan gumaman Naruto berhenti saat suara erangan yang terdengar sedikit erotis itu, berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Engghhh... Ohayou Onii-chan." Suara sapaan dari seorang gadis berparas cantik, terdengar di pagi hari.

"Ohayou Yuri..." balas Naruto lirih.

1

2

3

"UUUEEEEHHHH... YURI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?" suara Naruto menggelegar bagaikan petir menyambar dari langit.

"menjagamu." Jawaban dan tatapan polos Yuri mengarah ke Naruto.

"oh-oh, biar ku ganti pertanyaannya. KENAPA KAU TIDUR DI RANJANGKU?" Naruto kembali berteriak.

"aku kan butuh kehangatan..." jawab Yuri menggoda.

'butuh kehangatan?' Naruto menghela nafas, "hah... dengar Yuri, kita memang sudah menjadi saudara, meskipun aku juga tidak bisa melihat, tak selamanya juga aku tak bisa merasakan." , 'sial! Kenapa pikiranku menjadi ero begini. TERKUTUK KAU PIKIRAN MESUM.' Batin Naruto menambahkan.

"hehehe, ohh iya Onii-chan. Katanya kau ada kencan hari ini?" tanya Yuri yang sudah turun dari ranjang Naruto.

"hemm, aku memang ada kencan hari ini. Tunggu, kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"gadis yang kemarin kau temui itu adalah teman ku yang juga kelas 1 , hanya saja berbeda kelas." Jawab Yuri bohong.

"ohh, begitu. Sekarang jam berapa? APA JAM 9:45? Sial, 15 menit lagi dia ke sini. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Naruto yang sok bisa melihat, menjadi seolah-olah panik.

"e... Onii-chan, sekarang masih jam 9 pagi. Kenapa kau panik seperti itu?" ucap Yuri dengan wajah bosannya.

"ehh... benarkah? Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihatnya." Ucap Naruto dengan tampang tampa dosanya.

"apa kau lupa kalau matamu itu di tutup? Dasar, Baka Onii-chan." Jika Naruto bisa melihat, mungkin yang di lihatnya kini adalah wajah cemberut Yuri yang sangat imut. Dan bisa-bisa Naruto mencubit kedua pipi chuby itu.

"apakah kau bisa mengantarkanku ke kamar mandi Yuri?"

"baiklah, apa aku juga harus menggosok punggungmu?" goda Yuri.

"sudah, jangan banyak menggoda Onii-chanmu ini. Bisa-bisa ku gigit lho..."

Naruto pun bangkit dari ranjangnya, tak lupa di bantu oleh Yuri. Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama melewati lorong rumah sakit yang juga di lewati beberapa orang saja, dan rata-rata orang yang mereka berdua lewati adalah orang-orang tua dengan tampilan yang luar biasa bijaksana, dengan kursi roda yang selalu menjadi kaki mereka.

Itu adalah ruang VIP, ruangan yang hanya berisikan orang-orang dengan 'dompet tebal'. Tak seperti Naruto yang notabenenya hanyalah seorang karyawan dari sebuah cafe yang bisa di bilang cukup besar, tapi itu pun hanya paruh waktu, karena dia masih harus sekolah. Ohh... terima kasih untuk Rias, karena sudah membantunya sampai seperti ini.

Sekarang di sinilah dia, di depan sebuah pintu kamar mandi (yang tentunya exclusive) masih dengan pakaian pasien di badannya. Melepaskan tangan kirinya dari genggaman Yuri, dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan meditasi itu.

CKLEK

Pintu pun tertutup dengan pelan, menyisahkan Naruto yang berdiri sendirian di tengah kamar mandi yang bergaya klasik itu. Melepaskan perban yang melingkar di kepalanya secara perlahan, setelah cukup lama akhirnya matanya terbuka secara perlahan. Iris _Violet_ terlihat di sana, mengerjapkan beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan retinanya dengan cahaya di sekitarnya.

'mata ini tak bisa lagi menjadi _Saphire_, untuk selamanya. Maafkan semua kesalahanku teman-teman, apalagi kepada Yuri yang dengan ketulusannya sudah merawatku dan menjagaku selama ini. Maafkan aku bila aku sudah berbohong selama ini, maafkan aku semuanya.' Naruto menggenggam erat perban yang berada di tangan kanannya, dan sebuah tekad kembali terpancar di iris _Violet _Naruto.

Sebuah tekad untuk melindungi, meskipun itu dengan nyawanya sendiri.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**A/N: yosh! Bagaimana kabar kalian semua para Reader tercinta? Apakah sehat atau malah sebaliknya? Yah, kita kembali berkutat dengan dunia yang mulai berputar kembali. Mengisi hari-hari kita dengan kebiasaan lama yang telah lama kita tinggalkan. Bekerja dan sekolah.**

**Saya akan memberi sedikit pejelasan tentang chapter-chapter kemarin yang memang sedikit membingungkan bagi anda, para Reader.**

**Azriel: **adalah nama malaikat yang di sebutkan Kokabiel dalam chapter yang lalu, saat pertarungannya dengan Naruto. Azriel atau bisa di sebut dengan Izrail bagi umat islam seperti kita, dia adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa.

**Void: **asingkah kalian mendengar kata Void? Jika kalian masih tidak tahu, kata Void ini saya ambil dari Anime Guilty Crown.

**Dark Scycthe: **ini adalah sebuat bagi saya pribadi, ketika karakter Ragna dalam Lost Saga sedang dalam keadaan kehabisan darahnya. Dalam mode ini, Naruto dapat menyerap energi musuhnya secara _Extream _dari musuhnya jika berhasil membuat sebuah goresan atau luka kecil maupun besar. Bisa di kategorikan juga, dalam mode ini Naruto dapat menghasilkan sebuah elemen Magma.  
mode ini juga memiliki efek yang bisa di bilang parah, misalnya: seperti Naruto kehilangan cahaya matanya.

Jika para Reader berpikir, 'kenapa dampaknya sangat besar jika hanya bisa sekali pakai?' kalau itu menurut anda, itu adalah salah besar. Naruto di sini sudah saya jelaskan bahwa dia berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda, dan dimensi ketiga fraksi ini, bukanlah pertama kalinya dia memakai kekuatan tersebut. Dan pertama kalinya dia memakai kekuatan ini, ketika kematian Haku di dimensi sebelumnya.

.

**Bagaimana penjelasan dari saya? Apakah anda bisa memahaminya? Semoga saja.**

**Dan untuk Yuri, ohh Yuri... engkau membuat Author tampan ini harus berpikir ratusan kali hanya untuk membuat konflik tentangmu. Tapi dengan kedatangan Yuri di sini, dapat menambah kesan berwarna, karena Naruto yang mempunyai kelemahan terhadap Yuri dan semua hal tentang Yuri. E... semua?**

**Dan yang terakhir adalah Ophis. Sebenarnya saya tidak paham dengan karakter yang satu ini, sumpah! Dan saya bertanya-tanya, kenapa banyak fic yang memakai karakter gadis ini seolah sudah akrab dengan Naruto? saya sendiri juga bingung. Apakah memang ada suatu ketertarikan memakai karakter gadis ini? Atau Cuma sekedar buat pasangan **_**Harem**_** saja? Dan sumpah! Saya bingung. Jika Reader ada yang tau tentang hal ini, tolong isikan komentar anda lewat Review.**

**Dan yang tadi Naruto sentuh itu bukan **_**oppai **_**lho... itu hanya pipi Yuri!**

**Yosh sampai di sini saja Author note-nya, kita akan bertemu lagi minggu depan *mungkin. **_**Sayonara...**_

**Kirigaya Log out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Second Life**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD is not Mine**

**Second Life is Mine**

**Kreator : Kirigaya O and Akbar Yassin (fb: Dwi Yagami)**

**Pairing : Naruto x Akeno x ?**

**Warning : OOC, OC, NEW DIMENSION, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), Character NARUTO from Fanfic 'Son Of the Oracle'.**

**Summary : **Di pindahkan ke Dimensi lain di karenakan kalah dalam peperangan besar. 8 'Monster' mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengirim jiwa inangnya untuk hidup kembali.

**Kirigaya present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14: Date with Mysterious Girl and Meet Maou-sama**

**.**

Naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah beberapa menit berada di dalam sana. Dengan baju pasiennya yang sedikit basah, dia kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi itu dengan pelan. Yuri merasa heran dengan tingkah kakaknya ini, dan kemudian rasa shock menyerang dirinya.

"O-onii-chan, matamu... matamu..." ucap Yuri sambil menudingkan jarinya ke wajah Naruto yang polos tanpa sehelai perbanpun.

Manik _Violet_ yang terkesan kelam itu memberi sebuah tatapan menenangkan. Naruto mulai berjalan ke arah Yuri dengan senyuman manis yang menempel di bibirnya, dia kemudian duduk di samping kiri Yuri.

"ayo kita pulang, aku sudah sembuh." Ucapnya pelan sambil melihat Yuri dengan pandangan kalem.

Mata Yuri masih melebar melebihi biasanya. Suatu keajaiban bisa melihat mata yang sudah di vonis akan mengalami kebutaan permanen, yah! Suatu keajaiban. "kenapa?" pertanyaan mainstream itu keluar dari mulut Yuri yang masih mengalami tekanan shock.

Naruto meletakkan tangan kanannya di puncak kepala Yuri, dan mengelusnya pelan. "maafkan aku telah membohongi kalian semua selama ini, dan terima kasih telah perhatian padaku. Terutama padamu, Yuri." Naruto hanya menunjukkan ekspresi seperti (n.n) ini.

"ta-tapi... kenapa warna matamu berubah, Onii-chan?" suara Yuri terdengar sedikit sedih.

Naruto hanya tersenyum pahit dan berkata, "ini adalah sebuah konsekuensi bila ingin mengembalikan mataku, tapi tenang saja aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas kok." Naruto mencoba untuk senang.

"Yuri, bisakah kau memilihkan baju yang bagus untukku. Jangan lupa kalau hari ini aku ada kencan kan?" ucap Naruto mengingatkan, 'dan aku juga harus menyelidiki tentang gadis bernama Ophis itu.' Tambah batin Naruto.

"ohh, iya! Sekarang sudah jam 9:30, 30 menit lagi dia datang kesini." Yuri melihat ke arah jam tangan kecil yang berada di pergelangan kirinya.

Naruto segera berdiri dari kursinya, memegang tangan kiri Yuri dan berjalan ke arah ruangan yang di tempati Naruto sebelumnya. Yuri yang di perlakukan seperti itu awalnya sedikit merona, dan kemudian dia tersenyum.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di ruangan Naruto di rawat. Dan dengan cepat, Naruto langsung mengobrak-abrik isi koper yang di bawakan oleh Yuri. Setelah mendapat setelan baju yang pas untukku kencan keduanya di dunia ini, Naruto menoleh ke arah Yuri yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan polos.

"e... Yuri, bisakah kau berbalik sebentar?"

Tersadar akan lamunannya. Yuri segera berbalik dengan wajah memerah, Naruto yang melihat itu pun hanya tersenyum. Dia dengan segera menutup tirai yang mengitarinya, dan mulai berganti baju tanpa menimbulkan sebuah suara yang berarti.

SREEKK

Satu-satunya pintu masuk ruangan itu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Issei dan Asia yang berada di dekatnya. Yuri melihat mereka dengan pandangan bahagia, dan langsung berjalan mendekati mereka berdua untuk menyambut mereka.

"Ohayou Issei-san, Asia-san." Yuri hanya tersenyum.

"Ohayou Yuri-chan." Balas Issei dan Asia bersama. Issei pun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke arah tirai yang tertutup, dan dia menudingnya.

"Yuri-chan, apa itu Naruto-san?" tanya Issei.

Yuri mengangguk, "emm, itu Onii-chan yang sedang ganti baju. Dia ada acara kencan hari ini." Jawab Yuri dengan nada childishnya.

Tirai pun perlahan terbuka, membuat Issei dan Asia terkejut bukan main. Bukan karena penampilan Naruto yang memakai sebuah baju berwarna hitam yang di lapisi dengan sebuah jaket berwarna putih tanpa lengan, dan juga memakai sebuah celana pensil berwarna hitam, melainkan karena mata Naruto yang jelas-jelas terbuka dan menapilkan warna iris yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Ohayou Issei, Asia." Naruto melempar senyum setelah mengatakan sapaannya. Issei dan Asia yang melihat itu hanya bisa terbengong dengan mulut ternganga sekarang.

"apa kau benar-benar Naruto-san?" sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat tak logis di lontarkan oleh Issei yang masih terpaku oleh rasa shocknya, tapi meskipun begitu, Asia hanya mengangguk setuju.

"aku benar-benar Naruto, Issei. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"ti-tdak, hanya saja... hanya saja..." dan ucapan Issei hanya seperti kaset rusak.

"ohh ternyata kau sudah berada di sana, Ophis." Naruto kembali tersenyum.

Issei yang melihat pandangan Naruto sudah tak tertuju padanya, hanya menatap heran ke arah Naruto. "Ophis?" Issei memiringkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia menoleh ke sebelah kanannya yang sebelumnya tidak ada siapa-siapa, dan dia hampir melompat kaget ketika melihat sosok gadis berambut hitam seperti Yuri sudah berada di sisi kanannya.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun." Ophis pun sedikit berlari ke arah Naruto.

Tatapan Yuri yang sebelumnya hangat menjadi dingin setelah kedatangan Ophis ke ruangan ini. Matanya ruby-nya terus menatap tajam ke sosok Ophis yang tengah berbincang dengan Onii-channya, merasa Onii-channya mulai berjalan ke arahnya, Yuri mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti awal.

"ano... Naruto-san, siapa dia?" tanya Issei sambil menunjuk Ophis yang sekarang berada tepat di depannya.

"namanya Ophis, dia yang akan berkencan denganku hari ini." Naruto terus menunjukkan senyuman menawannya, tapi di dalam hatinya dia terus mengucapkan lantunan-lantunan umpatan pada dirinya sendiri. Dan mungkin juga, dia sekarang dapat mendengar suara Kurama yang sekarang sedang tertawa keras sambil berguling-guling.

"APA?!" pertanyaan yang sama di ucapkan oleh Issei dan Asia secara bersamaan.

"senang bertemu denganmu." Ophis menunduk sopan.

"dan Issei."

"ya?"

"tolong urus keteranganku di rumah sakit ini, dan juga bantu Yuri membawakan perlengkapannya, mengerti?" Naruto mengangguk pelan sebagai sebuah tanda untuk Issei menurutinya. Issei yang melihat itu, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"nah, Ophis. Ayo kita berangkat." Naruto pun segera berjalan pergi di iringi Ophis yang berada di sisi kirinya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Issei yang tetap berada di tempatnya semula memasang wajah berpikir, "ada yang aneh dengan Naruto-san." Suara Issei terdengar seperti gumaman, tapi hal itu dapat di dengar jelas oleh telinga Asia.

"ehh?" sahut Asia yang menoleh ke arah Issei.

"Naruto-san tadi memberiku sebuah tanda untuk mengatakan iya." Issei terus melihat ke lantai sambil berpikir.

"memang apa yang terjadi, Issei-san?" tanya Asia dengan pandangan khawatir.

"aku tidak tahu mengenai hal itu, tapi mungkin saja ada suatu alasan Naruto-san melakukan itu semua. Dan mengenai gadis itu... aku tak bisa merasakan aura di tubuhnya, dan aku juga merasa kalau dia bukan gadis biasa." Issei mulai berasumsi.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari. Yuri berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan pandangan cemas serta marah, tatapan di mata Ruby-nya terus berkilat tajam menandakan kalau keadaan sekarang ini bukan hal yang remeh.

'Naruto-kun, ku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu.'

**Di sisi lain**

Naruto dan Ophis berjalan pelan di atas trotoar. Kedua tangan Naruto di masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya, di sisinya kirinya Ophis meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya, layaknya seorang dari kelas atas. Senyuman di wajah Ophis sama sekali tak berpindah dari tempatnya, membuat para lelaki yang melewatinya hanya bisa terpanah melihatnya.

Naruto yang merasa tak enak dengan suasana hening yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Ophis, mulai membuka percakapan. "kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Naruto yang sudah menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Ophis.

"terserah kau saja Naruto-kun." Setelah berkata seperti itu, kemudian Ophis tersenyum dengan wajah (n.n) seperti ini.

Wajah Naruto memerah melihat senyuman yang begitu manis di wajah putih Ophis, "bagaimna kalau kita ke taman?" tanya Naruto dengan wajahnya yang merona. tapi di sisi lain, batinnya menolak hebat keadaannya. 'sial! Kenapa gadis ini begitu manis, sadarlah Naruto... SADARLAH!' yah, kedua sifat yang begitu bertentangan berada dalam satu tubuh.

Setelah tujuannya sudah di putuskan, mereka berduapun berjalan ke arah taman itu berada. Dan sebuah kejutan langsung berada di sisi Naruto, di depannya kini seorang berbadan tegap dengan rambut Crimson panjang menatapnya dengan pandangan kalem.

"A-anda..."

"hai Naruto-kun, lama tak bertemu." Ucap sang laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"S-sirzech-sam...-san." Sebelum Naruto selesai mengucapkan suffix-sama, dia langsung di beri tanda oleh Sirzech untuk tak melanjutkannya.

"ahh... sedang apa kau hari Naruto-kun? Sedang berkencan ya?" Sirzech mengucapkan itu dengan senyuman kalemnya, agar tak membuat suasana menjadi suram.

Naruto langsung menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup, "a-ahh... benar Sirzech-san, aku sedang berkencan." Ucap Naruto gugup. Padahal di dalam hatinya, dia kembali melantunkan umpatan-umpatan keras yang membuat Kurama tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mungkin nanti Kurama akan di berikan balasan oleh Naruto.

Ophis menarik bagian kiri jaket Naruto, "siapa dia?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos layaknya anak kecil.

Merasakan sebuah tarikan di badan Naruto, Naruto pun segera menoleh. "ohh, perkenalkan. Dia adalah Sirzech Uzumaki, teman bisnis ayahku sebelum beliau meninggal." Bohong Naruto, 'maafkan aku Sirzech-sama.' Batinnya mendesah sambil menangis ala anime.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu di sana." Ucap Sirzech sambil menunjuk sebuah restoran yang cukup besar di seberang jalan, dan Grayfia yang sedari tadi memeluk lengan kiri Sirzech hanya mengangguk senang.

"baiklah jika anda memaksa, bagaimana menurutmu Ophis?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Ophis yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"kebetulan sekali, aku juga sekarang sedang lapar." Ucap Ophis dengan nada childish-nya.

Batin Naruto pun sweetdrop, 'kalau kau lapar, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?'

"baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Sirzech pun berjalan mendahului Naruto.

Naruto dengan segera menjulurkan tangan kirinya ke arah Ophis. Melihat tangan Naruto di julurkan padanya, Ophis hanya menatap Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Sadar akan permintaan Naruto, Ophis dengan wajah merona perlahan-lahan menerima uluran tangan kiri itu dengan tangan kanannya. Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan menyusul Sirzech.

**In the Restaurant**

Di sebuah meja persegi yang lumayan besar duduklah Naruto, Sirzech dan yang lainnya. Naruto dan Ophis duduk bersebelahan, di seberangnya terdapat Sirzech dan Grayfia. Sirzech mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan restaurant itu, dan semua orang pun memesan pesanannya masing-masing.

"nah Ojou-san, siapa namamu?" tanya Sirzech pada Ophis untuk membuka percakapan.

"ahh, maaf sebelumnya saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Ophis, Uzumaki-san." Ophis sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dengan posisi duduk itu.

"ohh, iya! Perkenalkan juga, ini istriku namanya Grayfia Uzumaki." Ujar Sirzech sambil memandang Grayfia.

"senang bertemu dengan anda." Dengan nada sopannya, Grayfia juga sedikit membungkuk.

Pandangan Sirzech beralih ke Naruto, "Naruto-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Naruto yang mendengar namanya di panggil langsung tersadar dari alam bawahnya di tempat Kurama, membuatnya sedikit di landa rasa panik. "e-etto... aku baik-baik saja kok Sirzech-san." Jawab Naruto.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, pesananpun mulai berdatangan dari para pelayan. Dan mereka pun mulai makan dengan pelan layaknya seorang bangsawan, bahkan Ophis yang bertingkah laku layaknya seorang anak kecil (menurut Naruto) sekarang makan dengan pelan dan anggun.

Setelah acara makan di restaurant bergaya eropa itu selesai, pelayan dengan cepat langsung membersihkan meja itu dan menyajikan makanan penutup yang berupa kue dan minuman yang pasti terlihat sangat enak.

Tapi sebelum memakan hidangan itu, dengan cepat Sirzech berdiri dan menatap Naruto. "Naruto-kun bisakah ikut aku sebentar." Ucapnya.

Naruto langsung mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sirzech, meskipun Sirzech tidak memberikan sebuah tanda. "baiklah Sirzech-san." Naruto ikut berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Sirzech yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Sirzech dan Naruto masuk ke tempat 'pembuangan' laki-laki. Sirzech dengan cepat menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan cepat, kemudian menatap tajam Naruto.

"Naruto, kau harus menjelaskan ini." Nada bicaranya berubah serius.

Menghela nafasnya sejenak dengan mata terpejam, kemudian membuka matanya dan membalas tatapan tajam Sirzech dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam. "anda tahu tentang aura gadis itu kan?" cara bicara Naruto pun berbeda dari yang tadi, kata-kata 'kau' menjadi 'anda'.

Sirzech mengangguk paham, "meskipun dia menekan aura kekuatannya hampir sampai nol, tapi aku masih sedikit merasakannya. Aku tahu kalau kekuatan gadis itu juga melebihiku, aku bahkan merasa sedikit ketakutan bila membayangkan kekuatannya."

"saya melakukan kencan dengannya hari ini, bertujuan untuk membongkar identitasnya. Kemarin malam saat saya masih buta, dia datang mendatangi saya. Dia berkata bahwa dia menyukaiku, dan saat itu lah saya sadar bahwa dia sedang mengincar saya. Bahkan kemarin saat dia mendatangi saya, dia masih menekan kekuatannya sampai setengahnya. Dan saya sendiri tidak tahu batas kekuatan gadis itu." Jelas Naruto.

"ku harap kau berhati-hati dalam menjalani ini, jangan sampai terpengaruh olehnya."

"baik!" jawab Naruto tegas.

"dan ngomong-ngomong soal matamu, bagaimana kau bisa sembuh hanya dengan waktu semalam?" Sirzech kembali ke mode kalemnya.

"itu karena makhluk di dalam tubuhku ini memberikan sebuah pilihan. Dia berkata 'memang matamu tidak akan buta, tapi juga memerlukan waktu yang sangat lama untuk sembuh. Atau kau mau sembuh dalam waktu malam ini dengan konsekuensi merubah matamu secara penuh menjadi _Kazegami_, meskipun mata itu tak bisa di segel dalam bentuk fisik, tapi kekuatannya masih dapat kau kekang' begitulah dia berkata. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung memilih pilihan kedua." Jelas Naruto.

"ohh jadi begitu, baiklah ayo kita kembali. Aku harap istriku tidak melakukan hal yang ceroboh."

Naruto dan Sirzech pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Berjalan berdampingan seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, dan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di meja yang sudah mereka pesan tadi. Naruto pun duduk tepat di samping kanan gadis yang hari ini menjadi kekasihnya itu, memandang ke arah piring kecil berwarna putih yang sudah tak berisi apa-apa.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Ophis, "emm... Ophis, dimana kue ku?" tanya Naruto dengan suara sedikit pelan, takut menyinggung perasaannya.

"aku memakannya." Dengan tatapan polos dan suara khas childish-nya, Ophis menjawab.

Wajah Naruto langsung menunjukkan rasa shock dan tak lupa dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka. Kemudian dia menepuk keningnya dengan keras dan setelahnya dia mendesah panjang, "hah... mimpi apa aku semalam." Ucapan dengan suara mendesah itu terdengar sangat frustasi.

"baiklah Naruto-kun, aku dan istriku ingin jalan-jalan di kota ini. Jadi sampai jumpa." Sirzech dan Grayfia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, dan berjalan keluar restourant itu.

Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ophis, "bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman sekarang, karena hari sudah sore. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang kembali pada mood-nya.

"kalau begitu, ayo berangkat." Ophis langsung menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto, dan langsung menariknya saat dia berlari.

"eehhh... Ophis, jangan berlari!" Naruto panik bukan main.

Setelah keluar dari restaurant mahal itu, mereka kembali berjalan di trotoar dengan pelan, hanya saja perbedaannya sekarang mereka berjalan dengan tangan yang saling menyatu.

Naruto melirik ke wajah Ophis yang sedang tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah di kedua pipinya, 'mungkin dia gadis yang baik.' Batinnya tak pernah salah jika mengatakan 'mungkin'. Karena kata itu hanyalah sebuah asumsi tanpa kebenaran.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di sebuah taman dimana Issei pernah di tusuk dengan tombak cahaya. Suasana di taman itu sudah sepi, bahkan satu orangpun tak terlihat wujudnya. Memang hari sudah menjelang malam, jadi tak bisa di pungkiri kalau taman sudah sepi akan pengunjung yang sudah pulang ke rumah mereka.

Makan di restoran itu memang memakan waktu yang lama. Menunggu hidangan yang hampir 1 jam lamanya datang, makan dengan tata krama ala bangsawan eropa yang bisa selesai dalam waktu hampir setengah jam. Memikirkan itu saja membuat Naruto kembali mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Setelah sedikit menyusuri taman itu. Naruto dan Ophis akhirnya duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang terbuat dari kayu, dengan pemandangan fajar yang menunjukkan warna kemerahannya, menambah kesan romantis bagi seorang pasangan yang sedang menjalin cinta mereka. Tapi itu semua berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Naruto.

Dengan tangan kiri yang masih di genggam oleh Ophis, detakan di jantung Naruto entah kenapa semakin terasa cepat. Meskipun dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang berarti pada Ophis, tapi insting lelakinya mengatakan hal lain. Yah, bisa di bilang sekarang Naruto sedang mengalami goncangan batin super hebat.

"Naruto-kun." Suara feminim khas gadis remaja terdengar di samping kiri Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke suara panggilan yang di tujukan padanya, "y-ya?" dan kali ini, Naruto memang gugup bukan main. Bahkan batinnya juga tak dapat menolak kenyataan.

"tentang kemarin malam, ano... e-emm... aku memintanya sekarang." Ophis mengucapkan itu dengan wajah yang merona hebat.

"a-ahh... e... etto..." keringat dingin mulai meluncur cepat dari dahi Naruto. pandangannya kemudian di arahkan ke sisi lain untuk menghindari tatapan Ophis, dan otak pintarnya kini sedang berputar cepat untuk mencari sebuah alasan.

"Naruto-kun... bisakah kau menciumku?" tanya Ophis dengan mata berbinar terang, sampai-sampai ada bintang emas di dalam mata itu.

Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah Ophis dengan terkejut, "eh?"

DEG!

'aku tidak bisa bergerak, ada apa ini?... KURAMA.' Batin Naruto berteriak keras.

"aku ingin kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Naruto-kun. Kekuatan luar biasa yang ada di dalam tubuhmu itu, membuatku merasa melupakan dunia ini. Aku. Sangat. Mencintaimu." Dengan itu Ophis memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, dan entah kenapa Naruto sendiri tak bisa bergerak dari posisi terkejutnya tadi.

'KURAMA, CEPAT BERI LUKA PADAKU!'

"**jika itu mudah bocah, hanya saja pergerakanku seperti di kekang juga." Jelas Kurama yang sepertinya mengalami hal yang sama dengan Naruto.**

'CK, SIAL!'

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

Dan akhirnya Ophis berhenti memajukan wajahnya, entah karena apa.

"ada apa kau datang kemari, Rivalku?" wajah Ophis sekarang berubah datar, berbanding terbalik dengan sebelumnya.

Dengan sebuah tatapan tajam dari iris berwarna emas di kedua matanya, Yuri berjalan ke arah Ophis dengan aura mematikan. "jangan sentuh, Naruto-kun." Nada suara yang terdengar berat itu dapat di dengar oleh indera Naruto. meskipun tubuhnya sekarang tak bisa di gerakkan, tapi inderanya masih berfungsi dengan normal.

Ophis mulai berdiri dari posisinya, pandangan datar di wajah datarnya tertuju pada gadis yang sedang menghampirinya. "kalau kita bertarung di sini, kota ini hanya akan menjadi sebuah kawah. Kau mengerti akan hal itu kan?" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit berat.

"itu akan terjadi, bila kau menyentuh Naruto-ku." Iris emas itu menatap warna onyx yang hanya berjarak 1 meter darinya dengan tatapan tajam. Naruto hanya bisa melirik kejadian itu dari sudut matanya, aura Yuri sekarang dalam mode 'sangat berbahaya'.

'KURAMA, APA BISA KAU LAKUKAN SEKARANG?... KEADAAN DI SINI SEMAKIN GAWAT, CEPATLAH!' batin Naruto terdengar sangat panik, membuat Kurama tergopoh-gopoh untuk segera melepaskan kekang yang sedang menahannya. Dengan usaha kerasnya, akhirnya Kurama terlepas dari kekang itu berkat ekornya.

"**maaf, Gaki. Ini akan terasa sakit!"**

Dengan paksa, Kurama mencoba untuk mengendalikan tubuh Naruto dari dalam, dan itu akan memberikan rasa sakit di kepala Naruto. dan akhirnya Naruto dapat menggerakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"ARRGGHHH..." Naruto berteriak dengan kedua tangannya yang memegangi kepalanya, yah! Itulah efeknya. 'terima kasih Kurama.'

Kedua gadis yang masih bersitegang itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto dengan wajah kaget. Pasalnya, mungkin Naruto tidak akan bisa bergerak dari kekangan Ophis sampai sang empunya kekangan itu pergi dari sana.

"Naruto-kun..." Yuri langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dengan raut khawatir, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto yang masih dalam mode kesakitan itu hanya melirik Yuri dengan mata di sipitkan karena efek yang di berikan Kurama, "kau akan menjelaskan hal ini padaku nanti," Naruto mulai berdiri dan berbalik untuk menatap Ophis. "dan untukmu, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?" wajah Naruto masuk ke mode dinginnya.

"sudah ku bilang kalau aku menyukaimu, bukan? Itu adalah kata hatiku yang sebenarnya." Ucap Ophis dengan wajah datarnya.

Ekspresi Naruto mengeras, "kau gadis munafik, kenapa kau sampai rela membohongi dirimu sendiri? Itu yang paling aku tidak suka dari sifat seseorang, meskipun itu bukan manusia sekalipun." Nada suaranya kini terdengar dingin.

"terserah kau saja," pandangan Ophis beralih ke arah Yuri. "Rivalku, kita tak di takdirkan untuk bertarung di sini. Dan mungkin hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya." Pandangannya kembali di tujukan pada Naruto, "Naruto-kun, bagaimanapun aku akan tetap mempertahankan kata hatiku ini, meskipun mungkin akan menyakitkan." Pandangan Ophis sedikit sendu saat mengatakan hal itu, tak ingin berlama-lama berada di sana, dia pun berbalik-mulai berjalan-dan pergi dengan sihir teleport.

Pesan terakhir yang di berikan Ophis membuat Naruto hanya membelalakkan matanya. Tatapan Ophis, nada bicara, serta ekspresinya saat mengatakan itu... Naruto tahu kalau itu semua jujur, dan yang membuat Naruto kaget adalah setetes air mata yang terlepas dari tempatnya saat Ophis berbalik tadi. Naruto tahu kalau itu adalah air mata kesedihan, kesakitan, dan yang lainnya juga yang berhubungan dengan kesepian.

Naruto menutup matanya dan membuat sebuah ekspresi keras. Bukan ekspresi keras karena marah, melainkan menyesal. Yah, menyesal karena telah melukai perasaan orang lain. Apalagi perasaan orang lain yang di tujukan padanya, itu malah lebih parah.

Perasaan bersalah adalah perasaan dimana kau akan akan terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, dan itu hanya bisa obati dengan satu kata 'maaf'.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**A/N: yosh! Pada akhirnya Author tampan ini update juga ya? Yah! Bagaimana lagi, karena Review yang mengalir layaknya sungai tanpa sampah, menjadi penyemangat bagi Author yang tampan ini #PLAK**

**Begini, Author sebelumnya juga sempet membaca Review dari kalian, dan ada berbagai pertanyaan yang ingin ku berikan:**

**-sebenarnya, ekspresi dari Ophis itu gimana sih? Banyak yang bilang kalau Ophis itu karakter cewek yang punya ekspresi muka tembok. Benarkah?**

**-kekuatan Ophis itu kayak apa? Dan sumpah! Author kagak tau bener tentang hal ini.**

**-siapa itu 'Great Red'? dan sumpah! (lagi) Author beneran gak tau nih .**

**.**

**Udah itu saja yang ingin saya tanyakan, saya minta maaf kalau chapter ini kemungkinan akan di bilang jelek. Yah... karena saya sendiri masih belum memahami betul tentang anime DxD, apalagi Light Novelnya. Huh... maafkanlah Author yang goblok ini.**

**Dan tentang Yuri, Ohh... Yuri... kau kembali membuat Author tampan ini harus berpikir selama tiga hari untuk menentukan apa yang ada di dalam tubuhmu *pikiran mesumnya kumat*, yah! Itulah yang menjadi sasaran Author sekarang. bahkan dengan cerita yang sedang berlangsung ini, Author masih menimbang-nimbangkan tentang kekuatan Yuri.**

**Yosh! Sampai di situ saja, **_**Sayonara...**_

**Kirigaya Log out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Second Life**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD is not Mine**

**Second Life is Mine**

**Kreator : Kirigaya O and Akbar Yassin (fb: Dwi Yagami)**

**Pairing : Naruto x Akeno x ?**

**Warning : OOC, OC, NEW DIMENSION, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), Character NARUTO from Fanfic 'Son Of the Oracle'.**

**Summary : **Di pindahkan ke Dimensi lain di karenakan kalah dalam peperangan besar. 8 'Monster' mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengirim jiwa inangnya untuk hidup kembali.

**Kirigaya present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15: The Truth about Yuri!**

**.**

Dua orang berbeda gender terlihat berjalan berjalan bersama di trotoar yang sepi.

Pemuda yang memiliki surai kuning dengan iris violet itu sedang melirik ke arah sang gadis di sampig kirinya dan berkata, "jika kita sudah sampai di rumah, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya! Tentang Ophis dan tentang dirimu. Selama ini kau sudah merahasiakan statusmu dariku, dan jelaskan juga tentang kekuatan _Dragon_mu itu, bahkan aku kaget! Kalau aura nagamu itu melebihi Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuuko." Nada pemuda itu terdengar tegas dan berwibawa.

Sang gadis bersurai hitam itu hanya memandang trotoar dengan pandangan sendu, "baik." Jawabnya lirih.

"hah... sudahlah, aku bukannya marah padamu. Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu tentang gadis bernama Ophis itu, dan tentunya kau mengetahui semua tentangnya kan? Bahkan dia sampai repot-repot memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Rivalku', jika sampai seperti itu berarti dirimu di akui olehnya." Jelas sang pemuda.

"dia sebenarnya adalah gadis yang baik."

"yah! Aku juga mengetahuinya saat dia berniat pergi tadi, air mata itu..." ucapan terakhir sang pemuda itu terdengar lirih.

"apa kau mulai menyukainya, Onii-chan?" gadis itu berteriak dengan wajah memerah cemburu.

Sang pemuda hanya melirik sang gadis, "jika aku memang menyukainya, terus kenapa?"

"aku cemburu." Jawabnya lirih, bahkan seperti tak bersuara.

"apa?" pemuda itu menoleh.

Gadis itu langsung melambaikan kedua tangannya panik, "ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka berduapun sampai di apartement Akeno.

CKLEK

"tadaima..."

"Naruto-kun, aku merindukanmu..."

GREB

"A-akeno, lepaskan... kau tidak malu! Ada Yuri di sini." Naruto mencoba meronta dari pelukan Akeno. Sedangkan Yuri yang berada di sisi kanan Naruto, hanya memandang dengan tatapan cemberut.

Naruto yang masih meronta dari pelukan Akeno, melirik ke arah Yuri dengan pandangan tegasnya. "jangan memandangku seperti itu, ingat! Kau masih punya urusan denganku setelah ini."

Akeno pun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang dengan penuh tanya ke arah Naruto, "urusan apa Naruto-kun?"

"hanya urusan antara kakak dengan adiknya, dan berhentilah memandangku dengan tatapan seolah aku ini orang mesum." Ucap Naruto.

"ada yang aneh denganmu hari ini Naruto-kun, meskipun aku tidak kaget dengan matamu yang sudah sembuh, tapi bukan karena hal itu! Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Akeno dengan tatapan serius.

"yah! Memang hari ini aku mengalami hari yang buruk, dan aku ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan masalah ini." Naruto memandang Akeno dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, membuat Akeno kembali harus memasang wajah bertanya.

"begini Nee-chan, hari ini Onii-chan bertengkar dengan gadis yang di kencaninya." Sahut Yuri dengan wajah tatapan tanpa dosanya.

Akeno memandang Yuri dengan tatapan terkejutnya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto dengan kesal dan kemudian kedua tangannya mencengkram kerah jaket Naruto. "KAU! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BERKENCAN DENGAN GADIS LAIN, SELAIN AKU! DASAR SERIGALA BERTUBUH BUAYA!" Akeno langsung menggoyang-goyang tubuh lemas Naruto.

Dan dengan tubuh yang di perlakukan seperti, Naruto hanya bisa berkata. "AKAN KU BALAS KAU NANTI YURI~"

(X_X)

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Yuri, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto memandang Akeno yang duduk di samping kanannya, "bisakah kau pergi ke kamarmu, Akeno?" kali ini pandangan Naruto berubah sangat serius.

"b-baiklah." Akeno pun pergi dengan pandangan sedih.

Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yuri yang berada di depannya, "pertama-tama, aku ingin tahu soal naga yang berada di dalam tubuhmu." Ucap Naruto.

'N-naga!' dan tanpa Naruto ketahui, Akeno bersembunyi di balik sebuah dinding untuk menguping pembicaraan Naruto. dan dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar.

Yuri menghela nafas sambil memejamkan matanya dan saat dia membuka matanya, bukan warna Ruby yang terlihat, melainkan warna emas mencolok. "ya! Sebenarnya aku adalah perwujudan dari naga. Dan aku adalah _Golden Light Dragon _sang _penerang_." Suara Yuri terdengar sedikit menggema, menciptakan aura ketakutan bagi mereka yang bermental lemah.

Tatapan Naruto semakin bertambah tajam dan mengeras, "itu sudah menjawab satu pertanyaanku, lalu hubunganmu dengan gadis bernama Ophis itu?"

Iris emas itu menatap tajam warna violet di mata Naruto, "dia adalah Ouroboros Dragon, sang 'tak terbatas'. Singkat cerita, aku dan Ophis sebenarnya hidup di celah dimensi. Kami berteman dengan sangat baik, bahkan bisa di bilang 'kami bersahabat'. Tapi saat-saat damai kami tak berlangsung lama setelah kedatangan sang 'Great Red'."

"lalu, siapa sang 'Great Red' yang kau maksud ini? Apa dia juga naga sama sepertimu dan Ophis?"

Yuri mengangguk, "Ya benar! Saat dia datang, kami berdua bertarung habis-habisan dengannya. Tapi kekuatan kami lebih lemah darinya, kami kalah dengan telak. Kami berdua pun turun ke dunia ini untuk menyembuhkan diri kami, dan kami pun mulai hidup layaknya manusia. Setelah beberapa tahun akhirnya kami sudah pulih sepenuhnya, aku sudah mulai terbiasa dan mulai suka dengan gaya hidup manusia, tapi berbeda dengan Ophis. Dia-" ucapan Yuri terhenti dengan keluarnya sebuah lingkaran sihir yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekat mereka.

"karena aku masih dendam dengan 'Great Red'."

Suara itu mengejutkan Naruto, "Ophis." Ucapnya pelan.

Yuri melirik ke arah Ophis yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya, "kenapa kau repot-repot datang kemari, Ophis?"

Ophis pun duduk di sofa samping kiri Yuri, "apa aku salah, kalau aku ingin ikut bercerita? Dan juga aku ingin mampir ke rumah orang yang aku sukai, apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Ophis dengan wajah ceria.

Yuri hanya memandang Ophis dengan bosan, "terserah kau saja."

Ophis mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto dengan senyum cerah, "nah Naruto-kun, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?"

Wajah Naruto berubah sedih, "apa kau masih marah padaku?" kepalanya pun menunduk.

"aku tidak akan marah pada orang yang aku sukai." Jawab Ophis.

Wajah Naruto kembali serius, "sebenarnya apa yang kau sukai dariku? Dan sepertinya kau hanya menginginkan kekuatanku kan?"

"sebenarnya... aku menyukai semua yang ada padamu, termasuk paras dan hatimu yang tulus. Aku tahu, di balik wajahmu yang terlihat datar dan dingin itu, kau sebenarnya hanya takut untuk kehilangan seseorang yang sudah menganggapmu kan?"

"bagaimana kau tahu?" dan jawaban Naruto ini membuat Yuri dan Akeno yang masih bersembunyi terkejut bukan main.

"heh, apa kau meremehkan kekuatan sang 'tak terbatas'?" Ophis mendengus bangga.

"baiklah, akan ku lanjutkan ceritanya. E... sampai dimana tadi?" tanya Yuri dengan polosnya.

Naruto dan Ophis hanya memandang wajah Yuri dengan bosan, "sampai di –Dia." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"ohh, baiklah. Dia... maksudku, orang yang berada di sampingku ini berbeda pendapat denganku. Aku mengatakan pada Ophis kalau percuma saja menyerang kembali sang 'Great Red' dan hasilnya pun pasti sama dengan pertarungan sebelumnya, tapi sifat naga keras kepalanya mengatakan kalau dia akan terus menaruh dendam pada sang 'Great Red' dan bersumpah akan menyerangnya dengan kekuatan yang akan dia kumpulkan. Hah... dasar keras kepala." Yuri memandang Ophis dengan tatapan bosan.

"itu benar, karena itu lah aku menciptakan kelompok bernama 'Khaos Brigade'. Tapi dari kelompok itu masih banyak orang-orang bebal yang kadang bertindak seenaknya, mereka terlalu sombong akan kekuatan mereka. Dasar orang-orang arogan." Ophis pun mendesah.

"kalau kalian bersahabat, kenapa kau memanggil Yuri dengan sebutan 'Rival'? apa karena kalian yang berbeda pendapat itu?" tanya Naruto.

"tepat! saat kami berdua bersitegang itu, kami memutuskan untuk menjadi 'sahabat dan rival' sekaligus. Dan saat kami bertarung, aku akan selalu kalah dengan Yuri."

"hei-hei, jangan merendahkan dirimu seperti itu. Kita selalu imbang saat bertarung, kadang aku yang menang dan kadang juga kau yang menang."

"aku ingin sekali bertarung denganmu lagi..." tantang Ophis dengan seringainnya.

Yuri pun juga menyeringai, "aku juga."

"HAHAHAHA..." dan mereka berdua akhirnya tertawa bersama.

Naruto yang sedari tadi di acuhkan, hanya memandang bosan kedua gadis remaja bertubuh loli di depannya ini. 'kenapa mereka malah bernostalgia sendiri, dasar gadis remaja.' Batin Naruto. "yah... baiklah, karena semua pertanyaanku sudah terjawab, maka aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini." Naruto pun berbaring dan mulai tidur di sofa yang di tempatinya itu, matanya kemudian sedikit di lirikkan ke arah kamar Akeno berada. "Akeno, sampai kapan kau mau menguping dari sana? Cepatlah tidur." Ucapnya datar.

Akeno pun terkejut bukan main, "ba-baik!" dengan suara grusak-grusuk dari dalam, Naruto tahu kalau dia sedang panik.

Naruto pun mulai memejamkan matanya, "Yuri, kau juga harus tidur. Bukannya besok kita sekolah? Dan Ophis, kau pulanglah." Ucap Naruto yang sudah mulai masuk ke alam mimpinya.

Yuri pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar Akeno berada, meninggalkan Ophis yang masih setia duduk dan memandangi wajah Naruto yang mencoba untuk tidur. Ophis pun bangkit dari sofa itu dan berjalan ke arah Naruto dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

Naruto yang sudah mulai terlelap akan tidurnya, tiba-tiba sesuatu pun mengganggu acaranya itu. Tubuhnya merasakan sebuah bobot yang menyesakkan nafas, merasa tak nyaman dia pun membuka matanya. "hei, Ophis. Bisakah kau pergi dari atas badanku?" dengan wajah yang tak terkejut sama sekali, Naruto memandang Ophis yang sedang memeluk badannya dari atas dan tak lupa dengan wajahnya yang tertidur.

"bisakah aku tidur bersamamu malam ini?" dengan matanya yang terpejam, Ophis berucap.

"kau pasti akan kesakitan bila tidurmu seperti itu, bangkitlah! Biar aku mengambilkan futon untukmu." Titah Naruto.

"tidak! Posisi ini sudah lebih baik untukku, kumohon... hanya sekali ini saja."

Naruto pun mendesah, "hah... terserah padamu saja." Naruto pun kembali memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur kembali.

**Ke esokan harinya **

Pagi hari pun datang. Semua orang sudah bangun dan mulai untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk mengerjakan kegiatan rutin mereka, tapi keadaan semua itu berbeda dengan tokoh utama kita yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas sofa birunya dan tak lupa 'kantong daging' berwarna hitam yang masih setia melingkarkan kedua pergelangannya ke tubuh tokoh utama kita.

Merasa waktu istirahatnya cukup, pemuda bersurai kuning yang menjadi tokoh utama kita itu pun mulai membuka matanya. Mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk sedikit menyingkirkan kotoran matanya yang menempel, dan saat pandangannya sudah mulai jelas, hal yang pertama di lihat oleh dua iris violet itu adalah sebuah puncak dari surai hitam yang seperti malam.

Sedikit mengingat kejadian kemarin malam membuat pemuda bersurai kuning itu tersenyum tipis. Tangan kirinya di angkat dan diletakannya ke puncak surai hitam itu, kemudian di elus-elusnya pelan sambil berkata, "hei Ophis, bangunlah! Ini sudah pagi." Dengan suara lembutnya, pemuda itu memanggil sang pemilik surai hitam dari alam mimpinya. Dan jawaban yang di dapat pemuda itu hanyalah sebuah lenguhan yang terdengar erotis, dan sebuah pelukan yang semakin di eratkannya.

Pemuda itu pun mendongak untuk melihat langit-langit di ruangan itu, dan dalam batinnya dia mendesah panjang. 'hah... apa yang sebenarnya kau takdirkan Kami-sama? ...sampai-sampai aku harus tidur dengan naga yang berwujud gadis bertubuh loli yang imutnya bukan main saat dia tengah tersenyum, yah... tubuh loli yang sangat pas dengan posturnya. EEHH? APA YANG KU PIKIRKAN? TERKUTUK LAH KAU ERO-SANNIN.' Yah! Memang satu-satunya orang yang pernah mengajarkan Naruto tentang hal mesum adalah Ero-sannin atau yang biasa di sebut Jiraiya, sang legenda pertapa mesum.

"hah? O-onii-chan... Onii-chan... apa... apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto pun tersadar dari lamunannya oleh suara itu, 'Onii-chan? Onii-chan?... suara itu!' mata Naruto pun melebar, dengan cepat Naruto mengangkat tubuh Ophis (yang masih memeluknya) dan mendudukkannya. Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Yuri yang memakai apron berwarna hijau dan tak lupa juga terdapat spatula berminyak di tangan kanannya, "Yu-yuri, i-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras dari keningnya.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun." Suara purau terdengar dari mulut Ophis yang baru terbangun sambil mengucek mata kirinya dengan tangan kirinya. Membuat Naruto memasang muka pucat bagai di lihat oleh mata malaikat maut, oh tidak! Dia lupa kalau mata sang malaikat maut sudah menjadi miliknya sekarang, memikirkan hal itu membuat batin Naruto hanya tertawa miris, pasrah.

'ohh... pagi yang sangat indah untukku.' Dengan desahan pasrah, Naruto hanya menerima kenyataan di depannya.

"Na-ru-to-kun~" Naruto hanya melirik ke arah Yuri yang mulai mengeluarkan aura mengerikan di sekitar tubuhnya, bahkan aura yang di rasakannya kini melibihi aura _Power of Destruction_ dari Rias saat sedang marah.

"TERIMALAH SARAPANMU..."

Dan adegan kekerasan di luar batas, tidak boleh di tonton oleh anak-anak yang masih di bawah umur. Karena bila terjadi, pemerintah indonesia akan memblokir web ini. Sekian, terima kasih! (^.^)

**Time skip**

**In the academy**

"Naruto-san?" Issei mengentuk-ngetuk sebuah benjolan di puncak kepala Naruto dengan sebuah pensil.

"eeeeennggghhh... jika kau Cuma ingin mengusili ku, lebih baik pergilah Issei." Ucap Naruto sambil mencoba menepis pensil Issei.

"hehehe, maaf soal itu. Sebenarnya aku mau menanyakan soal kejadian di rumah sakit itu Naruto-san." Dari nada suaranya, Issei terdengar serius.

"lupakan soal itu Issei, aku hanya ingin menyelidiki tentang tubuh gadis loli, itu saja kok." Jawab Naruto dengan bosan, bahkan dia tidak mengangkat kepalanya dari bangkunya. 'yah! Gadis loli yang sebenarnya naga, hah...' batin Naruto mendesah panjang.

"oh iya, Naruto-san. Hari ini kan ada inspeksi kelas dari orang tua, aku jadi gugup."

"pikirkan saja oppai ketuamu itu, dan kau akan menjadi normal dengan segera."

"oppai Bochou memang memiliki sensasi yang sangat luar biasa, bisa ku bilang kalau oppai Bochou itu adalah misteri dari dunia ini." Yah, Issei kembali menjadi Issei yang normal.

'misteri dengkulmu.', "apa Sirzech-sama berada di sini?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya.

"yah, dua hari sebelumnya, dia datang ke gedung klub bersama Grayfia-san. Dan kemarin dia pergi berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Kuoh, sekaligus mencari penginapan untuk dirinya." Issei menjawab sambil mengingat-ngingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"ohh begitu, kira-kira dia berada di mana sekarang?"

"mungkin sekarang dia sedang berkeliling sekolah ini," Issei melihat raut wajah Naruto yang menampilkan raut serius. "Naruto-san, ada apa?"

Naruto bangkit dari bangkunya, "aku ada urusan sebentar." Dia pun berjalan keluar kelasnya.

Naruto berjalan tenang dengan raut serius yang membuat siswi yang di lewatinya merona hebat. Dengan mata ungu yang terkesan dingin dan kelam, menambahkan aspek nilai-nilai plus dari wajah tampannya.

Naruto terus berjalan dan menghiraukan lantunan-lantunan puja dari para siswi itu. Dan tempat yang di tujunya pun berada tepat dalam sudut pandangnya, ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Kantor' dan 'Ruang guru' adalah tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Naruto pun segera menggeser pintu yang menjadi penghalangnya, setelah masuk Naruto kembali harus mencari ruangan khusus yang bertuliskan 'Wakil kepala sekolah'.

Dan setelah ketemu, Naruto mengetuk pintu itu. Suara sahutan dari dalam ruangan itu terdengar, segera Naruto memutar knop pintu itu.

CKLEK

Dan tiga sosok laki-laki pun memandang ke arahnya. Dua orang berambut crimson yang sedikit panjang dan satu lagi seseorang yang memiliki rambut hitam di bagian belakang sisi depan berwarna pirang, meskipun Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian seperti itu, tetapi dia tetap memasang wajah seriusnya.

"masuklah! Naruto Namikaze." Suara dari salah satu pria berambut crimson itu mengintrupsi Naruto.

Naruto tanpa keraguan langsung masuk dan tak lupa menutup pintu itu kembali. Kemudian dia duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna hitam yang di susun panjang di sudut ruangan itu, semua pria dewasa itu tengah menatapnya intens.

"jadi, ada perlu apa kau kemari, Naruto Namikaze?"

Naruto tetap memasang wajah seriusnya, "begini Gremory-sama, saya datang kemari untuk menjelaskan tentang Ophis."

"Ophis?" sahut Sirzech dengan terkejut.

"ya!"

"ohh, Ophis ya... ketua dari Khaos Brigade itu?" sosok bersurai setengah pirang itu baru membuka suaranya.

"bagaimana anda tahu? Siapa anda?" Naruto yang tetap memasang wajah serius, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria itu.

"ohh iya, perkenalkan namaku Azazel, pemimpin dari Datenshi. Senang bertemu denganmu pemilik pedang tuhan Yukianesa, dan juga pemilik mata malaikat maut Azriel" pria bernama Azazel itu menunjukkan senyum maniaknya.

"senang bertemu dengan anda juga, suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan pemimpin salah satu fraksi. Dan saya minta maaf tentang kejadian waktu lalu tentang anak buah anda." Mekipun Naruto meminta maaf, ekspresinya tetap tak berubah.

"tidak tidak, harusnya aku yang harus minta maaf. Aku sudah membuat repot kalian, dan saat Hakuryuuko datang membawa tubuh Kokabiel, aku sangat terkejut. Bagaimana kau memotong ke sepuluh sayapnya itu?" tanya Azazel dengan nada tertarik.

"saya hanya lepas kendali saat itu, tapi meskipun begitu saya masih bisa mengendalikannya." Jawab Naruto tenang.

"hahaha, jika aku mengingat wajah Kokabiel yang di bawa Hakuryuuko waktu itu, wajahnya sungguh memalukan." Azazel mengingat kenangannya.

"saya sebenarnya ingin menjelaskan tentang hal tersebut, dan berhubungan Sirzech-sama sudah mengetahuinya, jadi saya ingin menanyakan suatu hal yang terlintas di pikiran saya sekarang ini."

"apa itu?" tanya Lord Gremory.

"mengapa pemimpin Datenshi berada di tempat ini?"

"ahh... soal itu, aku sebagai perwakilan dari fraksi iblis bersama Leviathan yang belum datang. Ingin mengadakan aliansi dengan kedua fraksi lainnya, oleh karena itu aku mengundang Azazel hari ini untuk menyamarkan keberadaannya dari Rias dan Sona yang memiliki teritory di sini. Kau tahu kan, sifat labil Rias kadang keluar tanpa di duga-duga?" Sirzech kembali memasang wajah kalemnya.

"ya! Saya paham dengan itu, kalau begitu saya mau pamit." Naruto pun bangkit dari sofa itu. tapi sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, suara dari Lord Gremory mencegahnya.

"tunggu sebentar."

Naruto berbalik, "ada perlu apa, Gremory-sama?"

Lord Gremory bangkit dari kursinya, "biarkan aku menemanimu ke kelas, supaya kau tidak di tuduh membolos saat pelajaran." Dia pun berjalan ke samping Naruto, "nah Sirzech, pergilah ke kelas Rias terlebih dahulu. Nanti aku menyusulmu."

"baik, Tou-sama."

Dan dengan itu pun, Naruto dan Lord Gremory keluar dari ruangan itu.

"heh, bocah Naruto itu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat menarik ya? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berkekuatan besar di dalam dirinya, dan mungkin saja kekuatannya setara dengan kekuatan naga." Jelas Azazel.

"hm, mungkin saja seperti itu. Kita lihat saja nanti." Sirzech pun ikut menyahut dengan di sertai senyumannya.

**Time skip**

Setelah sekolah berakhir, Naruto pergi ke tempat kerjanya seperti biasa dan menyelesaikannya dengan biasa juga. Dan akhirnya waktu pulang Naruto pun tiba, membuka pintu berwarna biru di depannya kemudian berjalan masuk.

CKLEK

"tadaima..."

Dan saat Naruto berbalik, dua buah bayangan besar meloncat ke arahnya.

"okaeri Onii-chan/Naruto-kun..."

"EHH..."

GDUBRAKK

"hei, kenapa kalian berdua meloncat ke arahku, itu berbahaya tau." Ucap Naruto ke arah Yuri dan Ophis yang sedang berebut tubuh Naruto.

"minggir kau, Naruto-kun milikku..."

"dia bukan milikmu, dia Onii-chan ku..."

Dan sebuah celah pun di lihat Naruto. tanpa membuang ke sempatan, Naruto langsung bangkit dari sana dengan kecepatan kilat dan pergi meninggalkan kedua gadis yang sedang bersitegang karena sesuatu yang tak jelas itu.

Yah, bagaimana lagi. Naruto memang cuek jika berurusan dengan sesuatu yang tak jelas rupanya, seperti halnya dengan kelakuan Ophis dan Yuri yang selalu bertengkar. Dia tidak akan mengurusi hal yang tak penting seperti itu.

Perdamaian akan datang sebentar lagi, dan peperangan tidak akan terjadi lagi, mungkin.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**A/N: yosh! Author datang lagi dengan update-nya hari ini, yah ngerjain Cuma dalam waktu 2 hari 1 malam. Memang mau bagaimana lagi? Soalnya Author sedang dapat inspirasi banyak hari-hari ini, hahaha.**

**Season 2 bentar lagi mau selesai. Apa ini harus di lanjutin ke season 3? Alur ceritanya memang harus mengikuti dari Light Novelnya, jika memang tidak harus di lanjutin juga tidak apa-apa sih, masalahnya aku juga masih belum mengerti betul cerita di Light Novelnya. Jika para Reader mendukung untuk di lanjutin, ya... akan aku lakukan sebisa mungkin. Dan jika nanti hasilnya jelek, pasti aku akan berhentikan secara paksa.**

**Membaca penjelasan dari para Reader yang lebih paham mengenai Ophis, aku berpikir 'bagaimana kalau sifatnya ku miringkan sedikit dari aslinya?'. Dari wajah datar bagaikan tembok, aku bikin sedikit lebih ceria jika dekat Naruto. yah! Jika dengan Naruto saja.**

**Dan jika menilik fic-fic lain yang pairingnya **_**Harem**_**, yang ada Ophis di dalamnya. Saya harus kembali berpikir, jika Naruto dalam fic itu 'God!Like' dan **_**emotionless**_** lalu berpasangan dengan Ophis yang bersifat sama. Maka! Bagaimana hubungan tanpa emosi itu bisa terus bertahan? Itulah yang saya pikirkan, masuk akal bukan?**

**Yah... Reader bayangin saja, jika Reader mempunyai pacar atau semacamnya, apa hubungan itu akan terus bertahan bila keduanya tak menampilkan sebuah emosi? Emosi di sini bukan saya artikan dengan kata 'marah' melainkan 'perasaan' (Reader pasti juga tahu).**

**Dan saya minta maaf, saya bukan bermaksud menghina jika ada fic seperti itu. Saya hanya ingin mengutarakan apa yang saya pikirkan baru-baru ini, saya minta maaf sekali lagi.**

**Dan untuk Yuri, ohh... Yuri... engkau adalah sang **_**Penerang**_**, **_**Golden Light Dragon**_**. Yah! Cuma itu saja kok hehehe. **

**Saya kembali ingin bertanya, 'apakah naga yang berada dalam tubuh Yuri itu ada juga di dalam Light Novelnya?', Author ini tidak tahu Sumpah!**

**Baiklah, sampai di sini saja. Dan mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan Rilis lebih lama lagi. **_**Sayonara...**_

**Kirigaya Log out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Second Life**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD is not Mine**

**Second Life is Mine**

**Kreator : Kirigaya O and Akbar Yassin (fb: Dwi Yagami)**

**Pairing : Naruto x Akeno x ?**

**Warning : OOC, OC, NEW DIMENSION, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), Character NARUTO from Fanfic 'Son Of the Oracle'.**

**Summary : **Di pindahkan ke Dimensi lain di karenakan kalah dalam peperangan besar. 8 'Monster' mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengirim jiwa inangnya untuk hidup kembali.

**Kirigaya present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 16: the Back Side of Khaos Brigade**

**.**

**Saat makan malam**

Di meja makan yang berbetuk persegi itu duduklah satu sosok pemuda yang memakai baju biru berlengan panjang dengan apron berwarna putih di depan tubuhnya, di seberang pemuda itu terdapat dua gadis yang saling memandang dengan kilatan-kilatan petir berwarna biru yang menjadi jalur pandang mereka.

"hei, berhentilah mengeluarkan aura membunuh di meja makan. Itu sama saja tidak menghormati apa yang akan kalian makan." Ucap Naruto tenang.

"Onii-chan, antara aku dan Ophis, mana yang kau pilih?" dengan wajah tegang, Yuri bertanya.

"jika yang kau tanyakan hal tidak jelas seperti itu, lebih baik kau makan nasimu itu sebelum dingin Yuri." Naruto melempar senyumannya ke arah dua gadis itu, 'ini seperti _nostalgia_, saat pertama kali Karin dan Haku bertemu. Aku jadi kangen.'

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau terus tersenyum?" dengan tampang polosnya, Ophis memajukan wajahnya sampai hampir menyentuh wajah Naruto.

Naruto pun tersadar dari alam khayalnya, dan dengan wajah memerah di campur rasa kaget, dia memundurkan kepalanya secara perlahan. "O-ophis, jauhkan wajahmu."

"emm, ohh iya Naruto-kun, malam ini aku akan pergi ke markas Khaos Brigade. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Ophis yang mulai memasukkan nasi ke mulutnya.

Dan layaknya anime, Naruto langsung menyemburkan makanan yang berada di dalam mulutnya ke arah kiri. "buhhhhh, uhuk-uhuk. *Glek Glek Glek* APA KAU BILANG?"

"aku tanya. Apa kau mau ikut denganku malam ini ke markas Khaos Brigade?" Ophis mengambil sepotong daging di meja makan itu dengan sumpitnya.

Naruto memasang wajah seriusnya, "baikah, aku akan ikut denganmu. Tapi aku harus terus berada di dekatmu saat berada di sana."

Wajah Ophis berubah cerah, "kalau begitu, aku akan memelukmu sepuasnya di sana. Khukhukhu, rasakan itu Yuri." Ophis menyeringai penuh kemenangan sambil melirik ke arah Yuri yang berada di sisi kirinya.

"Onii-chan jahat! Kenapa kalau ajakan Ophis saja yang kau turuti, sedangkan aku tidak." Teriak Yuri tidak terima.

"memangnya kau pernah memberikan suatu ajakan kepadaku? Tidak pernah kan?" Naruto dengan tenang memasukkan kembali nasi yang berada di sumpitnya.

"ehh? E-etto... memang sih..." Yuri menunduk malu.

"hahahaha, dasar! Sifat kikukmu itu kadang keluar di saat yang tidak tepat. Aku jadi kasihan padamu Rivalku, khukhukhu." Ophis dengan sengaja terus memanas-manasi Yuri.

"Diam kau, dasar-"

"sudahlah, bisakah kalian tidak ribut saat waktu makan. Itu membuat selera makanku hilang, dan Ophis kapan kita berangkat?"

"sehabis makan malam ini kita berangkat, Naruto-kun." Jawab Ophis tenang.

Jawaban itu kembali membuat Naruto menyemburkan makanan yang berada di mulutnya ke arah kiri, "buhhhh... APA KAU BILANG?!"

"aku bilang. Kita akan berangkat setelah acara makan malam ini selesai." Ophis memasukkan nasi ke adalam mulut mungilnya dengan tenang.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah sweetdrop, 'kejadian seperti ini, sepertinya pernah terjadi. Apa-ini-_dejavu_?' batin Naruto mulai bergumam.

**...**

Setelah pertempuran yang terjadi di meja makan itu, Naruto pun langsung bergegas untuk memakai sebuah jaket hitam dengan tudung besar yang langsung menutupi seluruh bagian kepalanya. Kemudian dia langsung menemui Ophis yang sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu apartement Akeno, dan untuk Akeno sendiri entah kenapa dia belum pulang.

"baiklah Ophis, aku sudah siap." Ucap Naruto dengan suara berat serius.

Kemudian setelah Naruto berdiri di samping Ophis, Ophis mulai membuat lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

**Naruto POV**

Setelah cahaya dari lingkaran sihir itu menghilang. Aku mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku untuk melihat sekeliling, tempat ini gelap. Dari wajah yang tertutupi oleh tudung jaketku, aku melihat sosok Ophis berdiri tegap di depanku. Oh sial! Sekarang aku dan Ophis berdiri tepat di depan semua penghuni ruangan itu, aku mencoba melihat semua orang yang berada di sini. Tapi wujud mereka hanya seperti siluet hitam, sial!

"kelompok Vali, ikut aku!" sebuah perintah mutlak dapat ku dengar dari mulut Ophis yang berada di depanku, aura yang kurasakan dari Ophis berubah total dari saat dia berada di apartement Akeno. Dia memang layak menjadi seorang pemimpin, sungguh naga yang berwibawa.

Dia menarik sedikit jaketku, pertanda untuk segera mengikuti dirinya. Aku pun berjalan mengikuti Ophis dari belakangnya, dan di belakangku terdapat orang-orang dari kelompok Vali.

CKLEK

Ophis membuka sebuah pintu. Dia pun masuk, aku beserta orang-orang di belakangku ikut memasukinya. Di ruangan ini hanya terdapat sebuah lampu yang menggelantung di tengah ruangan, aku beranggapan kalau ruangan ini lebih mirip seperti ruangan introgasi.

Di sinilah aku, kembali berdiri di belakang Ophis yang menatap semua anggota kelompok Vali. Aku kembali terfokus melihat semua orang dari kelompok Vali, dan tanpa sengaja aku bertukar pandangan dengan seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu gelap yang sepertinya terus menatap intens ke arahku sedari tadi.

Dari kelompok itu dapat ku lihat hanya terdiri dari lima orang, tiga laki-laki dan dua perempuan. Semua orang dari kelompok itu tengah menatapku intens, sial! Aku merasa kalau diriku ini hanyalah mangsa mereka.

"aku mengajak kalian ke sini untuk menunjukkan sesuatu, Naruto-kun bukalah tudungmu."

Mataku melebar terkejut mendengar pernyataan Ophis. Apa?! Dia pikir aku ini seperti murid sekolah pindahan yang harus memperkenalkan diri ke kelas baruku? Jangan bercanda! Orang-orang dari kelompok Vali ini... aku bisa merasakan kalau mereka bukan hanya sekedar mahkluk yang di sebut 'manusia'.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak untuk memantapkan batinku. Aku percaya kalau Ophis akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya, dia tak mungkin akan mengorbankanku semudah ini kan? Mungkin. Dengan segenap mental yang aku kumpulkan, aku segera menarik tudung jaket dari atas kepalaku.

Aku melihat reaksi dari orang-orang di kelompok Vali. Hanya ada satu orang yang terkejut atas kehadiranku, dan dia adalah pemuda yang bertukar tatapan dengaku tadi. Dapat ku lihat dia langsung memasang posisi siaga bertarung, dan wajahnya mulai mengeras.

"Namikaze..." desisan pemuda yang memandangku dengan wajah mengeras itu mengisi ruangan yang hanya mendapat penerangan dari satu lampu berwarna putih.

Semua orang dari kelompoknya, memandang ke arah pemuda yang sedang memasang posisi siaga terhadapku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"apa kau kenal dengan orang ini, Vali?" pemuda yang berwajah paling kalem dan cool, bertanya ke arah pemuda yang memasang posisi siaga terhadapku.

Pemuda yang di panggil Vali itu mengeluarkan sepasang sayap putih mekanik, ahh! Dia Hakuryuuko. "Naruto Namikaze, pemegang pedang tuhan Yukianesa." Suara yang penuh dengan penekanan itu keluar sebagai jawaban. Rekan-rekannya langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah terkejut.

Dengan instingku yang sudah siap untuk menerima situasi apapun, segeralah ku keluarkan Yukianesa dari lingkarang sihir yang ku ciptakan di sisi kiriku. "aku tak datang kesini untuk bertarung." Ucapku penuh keseriusan.

"cih! Aku tidak peduli, karena kau adalah ancaman bagi kami." Vali ku lihat ingin segera merangsek ke arahku, tapi dengan cepat langsung di tahan oleh Ophis.

"diam Vali! Aku ke sini membawanya untuk menemaniku, jika kau bersikeras untuk melawannya, kau harus bertarung denganku dulu." Aura Ophis berubah menjadi menakutkan, bahkan aku sedikit bergidik saat merasakannya. Jadi ini, kekuatan gadis loli saat marah, sungguh menakutkan.

Dengan itu semua orang di kelompok Vali pun kembali tenang, termasuk Vali juga.

"jadi kau membawanya kemari, dia tampan juga nyan~" tanpa ragu salah satu gadis di kelompok Vali mendekatiku sambil memandang dengan sangat dekat ke arah wajahku.

Sejauh ini aku masih bisa mempertahankan wajah tenang dan datarku. Tak lupa aku juga menyimpan kembali Yukianesa ke dimensi yang ku buat, aku pun mengacuhkan gadis bertelinga kucing yang masih tetap memperhatikan wajahku dengan sangat dekat.

Grrrrr

Aku sedikit melebarkan mataku akan kelakuan gadis bertelinga kucing ini. Dia dengan polos mengelus-ngeluskan pipinya ke pipiku, "eeennggghh... aromamu sungguh memabukkan, enak sekali untuk ku cium (endus)." Gadis bertelinga kucing di samping kiriku ini mengerang sambil mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan suara erotis, sial! Ophis bantu aku.

"Kuroka, hentikan perbuatanmu menandai Naruto-kun. Dia milikku!" ohh... terima kasih Ophis, kau menyelamatkanku.

Gadis itu menjauh dariku, "nyan~, bolehkah aku memilikinya?"gadis bertelinga kucing itu tersenyum.

"tidak! Cari saja pasangan sejenismu." Ophis kali ini berbicara sedikit kejam.

"ara? Kalau begitu, bolehkah dia ku jadikan majikanku –nyan~. Aku tertarik dengan chakra besar di dalam tubuhnya, chakra tak terbatas mungkin." Gadis kucing itu memandangku dengan pandangan bertanya serta senyuman yang di buatnya.

Aku mencoba untuk tenang dan memahami situasi ini. Gadis bertelinga kucing ini tau tentang Kurama yang berada di dalam tubuhku, berarti dia menguasai senjutsu dan aliran chakra.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "apa kau pengguna senjutsu?" tanyaku.

"nyan~, kau hebat sekali. Sebenarnya siapa kau ini?"

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan datarku, "aku hanyalah seorang mutasi."

"ara? Kalau begitu, bisakah aku melihat kekuatan chakra yang berada di dalam tubuhmu, nyan~" ku lihat gadis itu terus tersenyum kepadaku, kemudian aku melihat ke arah Ophis untuk meminta persetujuan, dan dia hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya.

"baiklah, aku setuju. Tapi..."

"tapi apa, nyan~?"

"tapi akan lebih seru dengan sebuah pertaruhan."

"apa pertaruhannya, nyan~?"

Aku langsung menghidupkan api semangat masa mudaku, "YOSH! YANG KALAH AKAN MENTRAKTIR RAMEN SEMUA ORANG YANG BERADA DI RUANGAN INI, bagaimana?"

Dapat ku rasakan aura sweetdrop dari semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini, terkecuali aku dan gadis bertelinga kucing di depanku.

"baiklah! Aku setuju, nyan~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang di sinilah aku berada, di sebuah dimensi ciptaan Ophis. Tempat yang seluruhnya berwarna hitam, tak ada bangunan satu pun di sini, aku bisa mengatakan kalau ini adalah ruang hampa. Di sisi kananku yang tak jauh dariku terdapat Ophis dan anggota dari tim Vali yang lain, ku lihat mereka hanya berdiri di sana dengan raut wajah tenang, bahkan Ophis hanya sedikit tersenyum saat aku melihat ke arahnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku kembali ke arah depan, dapat ku lihat gadis bertelinga kucing itu tengah tersenyum ke arahku. "dapatkah kau beri waktu satu menit untukku?"

"baiklah, nyan~"

Aku menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian aku memejamkan mataku untuk berkonsentrasi ke tempat Kurama. Kedua tanganku ku pertemukan layaknya orang bertapa, dan detik kemudian aku berada di depan Kurama.

"hai, kawan." Aku menyapa pada sosok rubah raksasa di depanku ini.

"**aku sudah mengetahui maksudmu untuk datang kemari Gaki, kau ingin meminjam chakra ku bukan?" **ternyata Kurama telah mengawasiku secara penuh.

"apa ini akan terasa sakit, Kurama?" tanyaku penuh penasaran.

"**haha, tentu saja akan terasa sakit Gaki. Menyalurkan chakra ke tubuh yang sudah tidak memiliki aliran chakra secara paksa, itu akan menjadi pengalamanmu yang paling menyakitkan di dunia ini. Baiklah kita mulai transfernya."**

Dapat ku lihat chakra berwarna merah mulai bergerak ke arahku, dan kemudian chakra itu mulai berkumpul dan mengelilingi tubuhku.

"AARRRRGGGHH..." aku sudah kembali ke dunia nyata, dan rasa sakit bertekanan hebat langsung menyerang kepalaku. Aku langsung jatuh tersujud dengan kedua tanganku memegangi kepalaku, dapat ku rasakan sesuatu mengalir dari dalam tubuhku bergerak cepat. Aku mencoba membuka mata kiriku sedikit, untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Bulir-bulir seperti cairan berbentuk jel mulai menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Panas, kulitku terasa seperti terkelupas secara paksa. Tapi detik berikutnya aku sudah tak merasakan sakit lagi, panas di kulitku sudah menghilang sepenuhnya. Aku pun bangkit berdiri lagi, setelah itu aku melihat ke arah bokongku. Wow! Aku mempunyai sebuah ekor, ini yang terbaik. Aku sekarang dalam mode **[**_**Demon Fox Tail**_**] **wujud saat aku kehilangan kendali dulu.

"baiklah, aku siap!" seruku pada gadis bertelinga kucing di depanku.

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti kepadaku, dan tanpa di beri sebuah komando, gadis itu berlari menyerangku. Setelah berada di dekatku, dia menyiapkan sebuah tinju mentah dari tangan kanannya.

BUAKK

Mekipun aku dapat menahannya dengan tangan kananku, aku masih dapat merasakan tekanan kekuatannya. Kekuatan senjutsu heh, itu yang terbaik. "kekuatan dari chakra alam, senjutsu. Boleh juga untuk seorang amatiran sepertimu _Hime_, tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku dalam mode ini."

"ara, aku masih belum serius –nyan~"

Aku menyeringai, "heh, seriuslah! Jika tidak, ini akan menjadi siksaan bagimu." Aku sedikit meremas kepalan tangannya yang masih ku genggam.

"itta..." gadis di depanku meringis kesakitan.

"maaf, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyakiti gadis manis sepertimu. Tapi, karena ramen adalah taruhannya, maka akan ku pastikan aku yang akan menang." Kemudian dengan cepat, aku langsung menendang perut gadis itu dengan kaki kiriku.

Gadis itu meluncur dengan cepat ke tempat dimana dia berasal tadi. Dia mulai berdiri kembali dan menyeka darah di sudut bibir kanannya, aku tak ingin membuang waktuku lebih lama lagi. Tujuanku adalah untuk memakan ramen, RAMEN SPESIAL UKURAN JUMBO!

**Time skip**

**Naruto POV end**

Setelah pertarungan yang memang bisa di tentukan siapa pemenangnya, kini tujuh orang remaja yang terlibat dalam insiden tersebut sedang memakan masing-masing ramen mereka dengan tenang.

Makan dengan duduk di kursi berderet panjang, suasana tenang dapat tercipta. Tapi itu tidaklah bertahan lama.

"ittai..." Kuroka memegangi sudut bibir kirinya yang sedikit memiliki luka gores.

Naruto yang berada di sisi kirinya, langsung menoleh dengan wajah khawatir. "apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"ahh, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir, nyan~"

"sungguh?"

Kuroka mengagguk, "emm."

"maaf bila aku menyakitimu, tapi itukan salahmu sendiri." Naruto menyesap mie ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

"tee~he, tapi kenapa kau begitu paham mengenai kekuatan senjutsu?"

Sebelum menjawab, Naruto sesegera menghabiskan ramennya. "itu karena, di hidupku sebelumnya aku pernah memasteri kekuatan senjutsu. Dan bila di bandingkan dengan levelmu sekarang, itu sangat berbeda jauh."

"kalau begitu, bisakah kau mengajariku dan menemaniku (kencan) minggu besok." Kuroka dengan hebat menyembunyikan maksud dari perkataannya.

"bol- ittai... ada apa Ophis?" setelah menoleh ke arah Ophis yang berada di sisi kirinya, Naruto dapat merasakan pancaran aura aneh di sekeliling tubuh Ophis. Naruto tak dapat mengartikan aura apa itu.

"dasar! Serigala bertubuh buaya." Ucapan Ophis hanya terdengar seperti bisikan tanpa suara. Dan kemudian dia mengacuhkan pandangannya, "Hmph!"

Melihat kelakuan Ophis yang seperti itu, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

**Di sisi lain dari ketiga remaja yang sedang dalam masa problema**

"Arthur-onii-sama."

"hm?"

"mereka bertiga terlihat sangat akrab ya?"

"iya, benar."

"aku jadi iri, melihat mereka bertiga bisa bersenang-senang dan berbincang seperti itu."

"kalau kau iri, hampiri saja mereka. Dan berbicaralah pada mereka juga."

"sebenarnya aku mau, t-tapi... aku malu."

"hahahaha, dasar tsundere."

"Onii-sama jahat!"

**Di sisi lainnya lagi**

"hei Vali, kenapa kau terus menatap Naruto seperti itu?"

"aku cemburu." Ucap Vali dengan wajah datarnya.

"heh? apa aku tidak salah dengar? Keturunan Lucifer terakhir, cemburu dengan seorang mutasi? Apa kau sakit Vali? Kau itu kuat."

"diamlah Bikou, aku tidak cemburu padanya soal kekuatan, mungkin sedikit. Tapi yang jelas bukan karena hal itu sekarang."

"lalu, dalam hal apa kau cemburu?"

"aku cemburu saat dia berdekatan dengan Kuroka." Vali dengan wajah datar menjawab dengan entengnya.

Dan pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya bisa terbengong dengan mata melebar dan mulut menganga melebihi batas, beberapa detik akhirnya pemuda itu kembali ke dunia nyata. "ahh... mungkin telingaku salah dengar." Pemuda itu berbicara sambil mengorek telinga kanannya dengan jari kelingking kanannya.

"kita bahas ini nanti, soal perasaan ku pada Kuroka."

Ucapan Vali kembali membuat bengong pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya, inikah sisi balik dari seseorang yang gila kekuatan, ironis sekali.

**Kembali ke Naruto**

"Ophis, kita harus pulang sekarang."

"baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu. Tim Vali, kalian ku beri jam bebas malam ini."

Dengan begitu, Naruto dan Ophis pun berjalan menjauh dari kedai ramen itu. Setelah di kiranya menemukan tempat yang sepi, Ophis pun kembali membuat lingkaran sihir teleport di bawah kakinya. Dan detik berikutnya, dia dan Naruto langsung di telan oleh sihir teleport.

**Apartement Akeno**

Setelah lingkaran sihir teleport hilang. Naruto dan Ophis kini sedang berdiri tegak di ruang tamu Akeno, di saat yang sama, dua mahkluk berparas cantik dengan sifat yandere tingkat akut sedang melihat Naruto dan Ophis dengan senyuman yang amat manis. Terlalu manis malah.

"ohh, Akeno. Ada apa?" dengan wajah polosnya Naruto bertanya.

"Na-ru-to-kun~" Akeno memanggil dengan nada penuh penekanan, sambil tetap memasang senyum manisnya.

'ahh, aku merasakan firasat buruk,' Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yuri yang berada di sisi kiri Akeno, sebuah wajah dengan seringaian licik terpampang di paras cantik Yuri. '*Glek*, ohh... aku akan di habisi malam ini.' Batin Naruto mendesah penuh frustasi.

"Na-ru-to-kun~, dari mana kau dengan Ophis, hm?"

'oh, dia memaparkan senyuman malaikat maut, ini sungguh yang terbaik.' Batin Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin, "aku dari markas Khaos Brigade." Jawab Naruto yang mencoba untuk tenang.

"ohh~ benarkah..? lalu... noda apa yang tertempel di mulutmu itu?"

"mungkin noda kuah ramen, ups!" Naruto yang keceplosan langsung menutup mulutnya, 'aku pasti membangunkan cerberus di dalam dirinya, sial!'

"emm... kuah ramen ya~, lalu apa hubungannya kuah ramen dengan markas Khaos Brigade Naruto-kun? Apa sekarang Khaos Brigade berpindah profesi, dari teroris menjadi penjual ramen, huh?" Akeno tetap tersenyum manis, tapi di belakangnya terdapat aura kehitaman seorang malaikat maut.

Rasa gugup mulai menyerang Naruto, "e-emm... ettoo... aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"TAK PERLU DI JELASKAN LAGI! AKU TAU KAU SEDANG BERKENCAN DENGAN OPHIS KAN? DASAR SERIGALA BERTUBUH BUAYA." Dengan teriakan menggelegar, serta sihir listrik yang berada di tangannya. Akeno langsung menyerang Naruto, dan suara petir pun terdengar...

Cetar membahana.

**Time skip**

**Ke esokan harinya at Ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib**

CKLEK

Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Tampaklah di sana, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan mata violet yang berkilat tajam, dengan memakai seragam seragam khas dari Kuoh-gakuen.

Sambil berjalan masuk, mata violet pemuda itu di arahkan ke sosok seorang gadis berambut crimson yang sedang duduk tenang di sudut ruangan. "ada apa Rias?" pemuda itu pun kemudian duduk di samping kanan gadis bertubuh loli dengan surai berwarna putih.

"aku menyuruhmu kemari untuk mengajakmu ke tempat rapat para tetinggi di adakan, Yuuto aku juga akan mengajak ke sana. Ku dengar Onii-sama tertarik dengan _Holly Sword Demon_mu, jadi kau tunjukkan padanya nanti."

"baik, saya mengerti!"

"ano, Rias."

"ya? Ada apa Naruto?"

"sebelumnya aku memang tahu kalau salah satu utusan gereja yang terlibat pertarungan dengan Kokabiel itu memintamu untuk mereinkarnasi dia untuk menjadi keluargamu, lalu siapa lagi yang berada di dalam kardus yang sedang di tendang-tendang oleh Issei itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Issei yang berada di belakangnya dengan jempolnya.

"ohh, itu adalah Gasper. Dia adalah _Bishop_ pertamaku sebelum Asia, baiklah jangan membuang waktu lagi kita harus segera berangkat." Dengan itu Rias pun membuat lingkaran sihir bersama Akeno yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Naruto dan Kiba segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dua gadis itu.

"semuanya, tolong jaga Gasper selama aku pergi." Pesan Rias sebelum menghilang di telan oleh lingkaran sihir.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**A/N: yosh! Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apakah terlalu mainstream? Atau sangat berbeda? Hahaha itu semua tergantung pada Reader yang memutuskan.**

**Jika ada yang bertanya; kenapa Naruto bisa menggunakan chakra Kurama? ... dan saya akan menjawab; kenapa tidak? Meskipun Naruto dapat memakai chakra Kurama, tapi masih tetap ada efeknya kan? Itulah konsekuensinya.**

**Chapter ini hanya sebagai 'bonus chapter' sebelum sampai di 'finish' chapter pada chapter besok, yah chapter selanjutnya merupakan chapter terakhir dalam season 2.**

**Dan saya akan memberi pertanyaan sekali lagi; apakah di lanjutkan ke season 3? Itu terserah kalian para Reader.**

**Dan saya tidak akan pernah membuat sebuah pairing dengan 'cinta pada pandangan pertama', itu terkesan gak berwarna kawan. Dan juga biar lebih greget romance-nya, dan saya memutuskan kalau pairingnya itu... siapa ya...? emmm... hahahaha, gimana enaknya?**

**Dan untuk Kuroka di atas, itu hanya 'tertarik' saja, bukan karena hal cinta. Ada alasannya kan di atas?**

**Yosh! Sampai di sini saja, bila ada kesalahan ketik atau semacamnya saya minta maaf untuk itu.**

**Baiklah, sampai bertemu di chapter depan. **_**Sayonara...**_

**Kirigaya Log out**


	17. Chapter 17

**Second Life**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Highschool DxD is not Mine**

**Second Life is Mine**

**Kreator : Kirigaya O and Akbar Yassin (fb: Dwi Yagami)**

**Pairing : Naruto x Akeno x ?**

**Warning : OOC, OC, NEW DIMENSION, TYPO, SKS (sistem kebut sehari), Character NARUTO from Fanfic 'Son Of the Oracle'.**

**Summary : **Di pindahkan ke Dimensi lain di karenakan kalah dalam peperangan besar. 8 'Monster' mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengirim jiwa inangnya untuk hidup kembali.

**Kirigaya present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 17: A New Life of Three Faction**

**.**

Lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul di sebuah lantai yang cukup luas. Dari lingkaran sihir itulah, muncul empat sosok yang sangat familiar dan salah satunya adalah tokoh utama kita Naruto Namikaze.

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya setelah mendapat efek dari sihir teleport itu. Di lihatnya sekeliling tempat itu, di depannya ada sebuah meja bundar yang lumayan besar yang telah di duduki oleh tiga sosok yang berbeda. Di sisi kiri meja itu terdapat dua sosok yang juga Naruto kenal, ketua osis dan wakilnya.

Ke empat remaja itu pun berjalan mendekati dua sosok yang berdiri menunggu itu. Rias dengan ramah, menyapa kedua gadis yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya itu.

"Sona, Tsubaki."

"hm, Rias, Akeno."

"hai Sona-san, Tsubaki-san." Sekarang Kiba yang bergantian menyapa kedua gadis itu.

"ohh, ada Kiba dan... Naruto juga." Jawab Tsubaki.

Naruto yang meskipun namanya di sebut, sama sekali tak berkata apa-apa. Dia tetap memandang datar ke semua sosok yang sedang duduk di sekitar meja bundar itu, sosok pertama yang sudah Naruto kenal Lucifer-sama, yang kedua adalah sosok gadis berpakaian hitam dengan model rambut twintail, dan yang ketiga adalah sosok lelaki gagah yang yang memakai armor emas di tubuhnya dan di atas kepalanya terdapat _Ring_ berwarna emas.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto yang tengah fokus memperhatikan semua sosok yang duduk itu, malah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"ada apa Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau memperhatikan kami sampai seperti itu?" tanya Sirzech sambil menatap Naruto dengan wajah kalemnya.

Naruto langsung terkaget dengan pertanyaan yang di berikan oleh sang Maou, "ahh! Maafkan saya bila sudah lancang Sirzech-sama, hanya saja saya berpikir; ada anggota yang masih belum datangkan?"

"hemm, kau benar! Hanya tinggal Azazel yang belum datang, kemana dia sebenarnya?" Sirzech melempar pandangannya ke dua sosok yang sama duduk seperti dirinya. Tapi yang di tanya hanya mengangkat bahu mereka masing-masing, membuat Sirzech sedikit menghela nafas.

"apakah saya harus mencarinya?" tanya Naruto.

"tidak-tidak, kau tidak perlu mencarinya. Berhubungan pertemuan ini belum di mulai secara resmi, apakah aku boleh melihat Yukianesa serta _Holly Sword Demon_ milik Kiba-kun?"

"jika itu keinginan anda."

"baik, saya mengerti."

Kiba dengan cepat langsung membuat sebuah pedang di tangannya, dan Naruto langsung membuka lingkaran sihir untuk mengambil Yukianesa. Setelah selesai, Naruto dan Kiba langsung meletakkan kedua pedang itu di atas meja bundar yang di kelilingi ketiga sosok penting yang sedang duduk dengan tenang.

Sirzech yang sifat ingin tahunya lebih besar, langsung ingin meraih Yukianesa. "pedang ini sangat ringan sekali." Ucap Sirzech saat mengangkat Yukianesa di tangan kanannya.

"ohh, begini yang mulia. Saya dengan sengaja menyegel kekuatannya saat mengeluarkannya tadi." Ujar Naruto dengan gugup.

"kalau begitu, bisakah kau melepas segelnya?" pinta Sirzech sambil menyerahkan Yukianesa ke arah Naruto.

"baik, jika anda menginginkannya." Naruto meraih Yukianesa ke tangan kanannya, berkonsentrasi sejenak. Kemudian menatap Sirzech kembali, "mohon anda berdiri Sirzech-sama, maaf bila saya lancang telah menyuruh anda." Ucap Naruto.

"ahh, itu bukan masalah kok." Sirzech pun berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Naruto. Naruto mengulurkan Yukianesa ke arah Sirzech layaknya kesatria, Sirzech pun meraih Yukianesa dengan kedua tangannya.

"!" dengan mata yang sedikit melebar, Sirzech memandang Yukianesa yang berada di kedua tangannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "pedang ini bertambah berat massanya, mustahil untuk pedang tipis seperti ini."

Naruto bediri dari posisi hormatnya tadi, "jika anda tak keberatan, tolong anda serahkan pedang itu ke Kiba." Sirzech mengangguk oleh perintah Naruto.

Sirzech pun berjalan ke arah Kiba dengan tetap menenteng Yukianesa di kedua tangannya. Kiba yang memiliki kehormatan seorang _Knight_ langsung menunduk hormat, "Kiba, tolong jangan menunduk. Itu akan menjadi masalah untukmu." Perintah Naruto, Kiba hanya mengangguk atas ucapan Naruto, kemudian dia berdiri dan meraih Yukianesa dari uluran Sirzech.

"UWAA!" semua orang terkaget dengan apa yang di lihat mereka, Kiba yang sudah lama menjadi seorang _Knight_, sampai di buat terhuyung-huyung saat mengangkat Yukianesa. Dan sekarang dia berpose layaknya orang sedang mengangkat barbel dengan berat 100 ton, wajahnya mulai mengeras saat menahan Yukianesa supaya tak jatuh ke lantai ruangan itu.

Naruto hanya di buat tersenyum oleh tingkah Kiba, dia pun mulai berjalan dan meraih Yukianesa ke tangan kanannya. "ada apa Kiba?" dengan senyuman mengejek, Naruto meraih Yukianesa dari genggaman Kiba.

Kiba pun berdiri tegak kembali dari acara berposenya, kemudian menyeka keringat di dahinya. "pedangmu itu sangat berat Naruto-san." Dengan senyum di paksakan, Kiba berkata.

"hei, aku masih membuka setengah segelnya, dan kau sudah bilang ini berat?" Naruto dengan tenang melempar-lemparkan Yukianesa di tangan kanannya.

"APA?! Dengan berat seperti itu, kau masih membuka setengah segelnya?" Kiba terkejut.

"benar, kalau kita berada dalam pertempuran sebenarnya. Aku tak segan-segan membuka semua kekuatan dari pedang ini, bahkan ini masih lebih ringan dari pada saat aku mengaktifkan _Dark Scythe_. Mungkin, saat aku mengubahnya dalam bentuk sabit raksasa itu, beratnya akan bertambah kurang lebih 20 kali lipat dari Yukianesa tanpa segel." Jelas Naruto dengan di sertai pose berpikirnya.

Kiba kembali di buat shock oleh penjelasan Naruto, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya diam tak mengerti.

"wah... semuanya sudah berkumpul di sini ya?" terdengar suara berat dan sedikit serak dari arah belakang.

Semua orang pun langsung berpaling ke arah suara itu berasal. Dan yang di dapati oleh penglihatan mereka adalah seorang pria berjenggot sedikit panjang yang memakai haori berwarna hijau gelap di badannya.

"anda terlambat, Azazel-sama." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah datar saat melihat ke arah Azazel.

Azazel pun langsung duduk di atas kursi yang sudah di sediakan, "ahh... maaf-maaf, aku tadi habis menggoda bocah-bocah iblis."

Rias langsung melebarkan matanya, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BUDAK-BUDAKKU?" teriak Rias.

"tidak ada, aku hanya datang untuk memperkenalkan diriku pada mereka. Dan tak ku sangka kalau kau mempunyai budak-budak yang unik, Rias Gremory." Azazel menampakkan senyumannya.

"kau..." desis Rias sambil melototi Azazel.

"sudahlah Rias, hentikan sifatmu yang kekanak-kanakan itu." Naruto mencoba menghentikan Rias.

"kau tidak mengerti Naru-" Rias langsung terdiam saat melihat pancaran kemarahan keluar dari manik violet Naruto. bahkan kemarahan di mata Naruto lebih besar dari kemarahan miliknya.

"baiklah, mari kita mulai rapat mengenai rencana jadwal pembentukan aliansi kita." Azazel mulai mengintrupsi.

"jadi maksud anda, rapat kali ini hanya bertujuan untuk merancang jadwal untuk rapat sesungguhnya?" sekarang Sona mulai angkat suara.

"benar sekali, kami dari masing-masing golongan sudah setuju untuk membuat aliansi. Dan rapat selanjutnya di adakan, untuk tujuan lain."

"tujuan lain?" tanya Akeno.

"yah, tujuan lain. Kalian akan tau maksud kami pada rapat berikutnya, karena rapat berikutnya tidak di adakan secara rahasia seperti ini."

Naruto langsung berekspresi serius, "apa ini ada hubungannya tentang organisasi 'itu', Azazel-sama?"

"seperti yang dapat ku harapkan darimu, Naruto. kau memang anak yang cerdas!" puji Azazel.

"apa rapat besok hanya bertujuan untuk memancing 'mereka' keluar, orang-orang yang membenci kepemimpinan Yondai-Maou generasi sekarang?"

"kau sangat jenius Gaki, ternyata 'dia' memang tak salah pilih bila mencari seorang pasangan." Azazel mulai tersenyum aneh.

"ahh... sudahlah Azazel-sama, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bercanda."Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Semua remaja yang berada di ruangan itu, hanya bisa sibuk memikirkan apa yang di bicarakan oleh Azazel dan Naruto. sedangkan yang tiga sosok yang tengah duduk lainnya, hanya bisa memasang senyum kalem mereka.

**Malam hari**

"Yuri, Ophis, berhentilah main game. Bantu Akeno masak, sekarang jadwal para wanita yang masak kan?" Naruto yang setengah berteriak, memanggil Yuri dan Ophis. Tapi hanya hening yang di dapat oleh Naruto, mulai frustasi, Naruto segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya di sofa dan mulai berjalan ke ruang keluarga.

"hei, berapa kali aku harus bilang. Hentikan dulu main gamenya dan bantu Akeno memasak." Naruto hanya memandang bosan ke arah Yuri dan Ophis yang sedang asik-asiknya berduel di dalam dunia portable.

"aku tidak bisa memasak, Naruto-kun." Sahut Ophis yang masih setia tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"aku juga, Nii-chan." Ucap Yuri juga.

Naruto mulai menampakkan rasa-rasa kekesalan. Mulai dari ekspresinya yang menjadi aneh, kepalanya yang berubah menjadi kotak, dan sebuah perempatan berwarna merah yang muncul di pojok samping kiri dahinya.

CLEP

Naruto dengan cepat langsung mematikan perangkat game tersebut, "nah, karena sudah mati, lebih baik kalian berdua bantu Akeno." Ucap Naruto yang berdiri dengan gagah di depan Yuri dan Ophis.

Merasakan aura tak menyenangkan, Naruto mencoba melirik sedikit ke arah Yuri dan Ophis. Sebuah keringat dingin meluncur di pipi kiri Naruto, merasakan aura naga yang sedang marah membuat Naruto langsung bergidik.

'ohh, lihat-lihat. Mata Yuri berubah menjadi emas, dia sedang marah-dia sedang marah!' batin Naruto berteriak. "hah... baiklah, kalian boleh lanjutkan." Naruto tertunduk pasrah.

Dengan itu, Naruto mulai berjalan ke arah dapur dengan sempoyongan. Mengambil sebuah apron yang menggantung di dinding, lalu berjalan ke arah Akeno yang sedang memotong sayuran.

"loh! Kenapa kau yang kemari, Naruto-kun?" tanya Akeno sambil memandang Naruto yang berjalan dengan lesu.

"seperti biasa, mereka melototiku dengan di sertai aura naga mereka." Naruto pun mengambil beras dan mulai mencucinya.

"khukhukhu, sudah wajarkan Naruto-kun. Mereka itu masih anak-anak, jadi mereka juga harus merasakan apa itu yang namanya bermain." Akeno hanya tersenyum menanggapi omongan Naruto.

"Akeno, mereka berdua itu hidup sudah lebih dari ratusan tahun. Dan satu catatan lagi, mereka berdua itu naga." Naruto berbicara dengan suara pelan.

"meskipun begitu Naruto-kun, mereka masih anak-anak. Dan mereka bahkan mempunyai wajah yang imut." Akeno meninggikan suaranya.

"soal wajah yang imut itu aku memang setuju, dan kalau sudah besar mereka pasti bisa menyaingi kecantikanmu." Naruto juga ikut meninggikan suaranya.

"ohh~ terima kasih sudah memujiku, Naruto-kun." Akeno menunjukkan senyuman tulusnya kepada Naruto.

Naruto langsung terpanah melihat senyuman Akeno yang begitu manis, sesegera dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Onii-chan, apa makan malamnya sudah siap?" suara Yuri terdengar menggema.

"kalau mau cepat selesai, bantu kakakmu ini." Naruto menjawab dengan sedikit berteriak.

"tidak mau~" sahut Yuri.

"hah... dasar," Naruto mendesah, dan kelakuannya ini hanya di tertawakan oleh Akeno.

**Hari keputusan**

CKLEK

Pintu berwarna putih dengan dua daun terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok beberapa remaja yang masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Vali!" pemuda berambut coklat yang berada di antara remaja yang masuk itu pun terkejut, dan ekspresi pemuda itu langsung mengeras.

"tenanglah, Issei. Kita sekarang berada di tempat penting, jangan sampai emosi menguasaimu." Ucap Naruto.

Pemuda yang di panggil Issei itu pun sedikit menghela nafas untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Dan semuanya pun kembali berjalan seperti sedia kala.

Naruto sedikit memandang ke arah Vali, dan sebuah gelengan di dapatkan sebagai balasan tatapan Naruto. paham! Naruto paham apa yang di maksud oleh Vali, dengan itu pun Naruto mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"baikah, berhubung semuanya sudah berada di sini, mari kita mulai rapat pembentukan aliansi dari ketiga fraksi." Azazel dengan lantang memulai pembukaan rapat yang sekarang ini terjadi.

"hei, Rias. Kenapa Koneko dan Gasper tak kau bawa kemari?" tanya Naruto dengan suara berbisik.

"soal itu, aku menyuruh mereka untuk menjaga tempat klub. Memangnya ada apa, Naruto?"

"sebenarnya sejak kemarin aku mau menanyakan ini, sebenarnya apa kekuatan Gasper?"

"Gasper memiliki Sacred Gear _Forbidden Balor View_, berfungsi untuk menghentikan waktu." Jelas Rias.

Mata Naruto langsung terbelalak, "apa kau bilang? Menghentikan waktu?" tanpa sadar Naruto langsung menjadi pusat perhatian dari semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu, Naruto menghiraukan hal tersebut kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Vali yang membalasnya dengan sedikit anggukan. "kau bodoh Rias, kenapa anak yang memiliki Sacred Gear berbahaya seperti itu kau tinggalkan tanpa pengawasan."

"aku sudah menyuruh Koneko untuk mengawasinya, dan kenapa kau memanggilku bodoh?"

TAP

Naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, beberapa detik kemudian bulir-bulir jel berwarna merah mulai keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan menyelimutinya. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut bukan main, dan hanya ada satu orang yang menyeringai senang, yaitu Vali.

Naruto melirik ke Rias dengan bosan, "kau sangat ceroboh Rias, seperti biasa." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto langsung berlari mendobrak satu-satunnya pintu keluar ruangan itu sampai copot dari engselnya.

Semuanya hanya terdiam terbengong di tempatnya masing-masing, dan suara dari Issei langsung memecahkan keheningan itu.

"yang tadi itu apa?"

"itu adalah kekuatan chakra." Jawab Vali dengan seringaian sombongnya.

"kekuatan chakra?"

"ya! Secara gampangnya, kekuatan dasar dari dalam tubuh. Sayangnya kita sebagai iblis tidak mempunyai kekuatan itu, mungkin. Yang paling sering memiliki kekuatan ini adalah _Nekomata_." Vali kembali menyeringai dengan penuh kesombongan.

"Nekomata?" Issei menoleh ke arah Rias.

Rias mendesah sambil memegang keningnya, "ahh... nanti akan ku jelaskan, Issei."

"baiklah, mari kita mulai kembali rapat ini..." ucap Azazel.

**With Naruto**

Naruto terus berlari menyusuri lorong yang sepi. Dengan kekuatan dari chakra Kurama, dia berlari lumayan cepat tapi jika di bandingkan dengan _Void_, itu masih kurang cepat.

**Naruto POV**

Aku harus secepatnya ke gedung itu sekarang! sial, kenapa Rias begitu bodoh meninggalkan anak itu sendirian, kekuatan anak itu bisa menghentikan waktu, persis seperti ucapan Vali.

"_salah satu dari kelompok golongan Maou lama, mempunyai teknik untuk memaksa pengguna Sacred Gear masuk ke mode Balance Breaker. Dan aku akan membocorkan rapat yang akan di adakan oleh para pemimpin ketiga fraksi, untuk memancing anggota kelompok Maou lama untuk keluar. Dan saat itu, aku akan menghabisinya."_

Sial! Rencanamu berjalan dengan sangat lancar Vali, begitu rupanya! Salah satu anggota kelompok Maou lama akan memakai Gasper untuk masuk ke dalam mode Balance Breaker, dan menghentikan waktu dengan paksa di tempat ini. Bahkan Sacred Gear anak kecil itu lebih hebat dari kekuatan mataku yang hanya bisa menghentikan waktu dunia manusia, Sacred Gear memang misterius.

Akhirnya aku mencapai lapangan olah raga, aku harus berlari ke arah kanan.

DEG!

Langit yang sudah di pasangi segel berubah warna, berarti Balance Breaker anak itu sudah di aktifkan. Aku harus menambah kecepatanku lagi, Kurama! Masukkan aku ke mode **[**_**Three Tail**_**]**

"**aku mengerti Gaki."**

Hah? Lingkaran sihir apa itu di langit, aku tidak pernah melihat lingkaran sihir sebesar itu. Orang-orang bertudung muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu, ahh... biarlah, aku harus cepat-cepat membawa anak itu ke sini sekarang.

Pertempuran besar akan terjadi hari ini, aku harus menghemat energiku sebisa mungkin. Jika tidak, mungkin aku akan mati di sini. Terlihat! Gedung tua itu sudah terlihat, kekuatan dari **[**_**Three Tail**_**]** memang lebih besar dari pada **[**_**One Tail**_**]**. Itu memang sudah jelas sekali.

Hah, ada orang di depan pintu masuk, orang itu bertudung juga.

"hei, siapa kau?"

Orang itu berbalik, dan menghadap ke arahku. Dia... menyeringai, apa maksudnya seringaian itu. Kau menantangku?

"tunjukkan wajahmu, atau kepalamu ku penggal." Apa ancamanku terdengar serius?

Orang itu mulai menarik tudung di kepalanya, ahh... ternyata ancamanku berhasil, tapi seringaian di bibirnya mencurigakan, aku harus berhati-hati.

"yo, apa kabar bocah?"

Bocah? Aku di bilang bocah? ...hei, wajahmu bahkan tak lebih tua dariku, dan kenapa kau memanggilku bocah?

"perkenalkan, namaku adalah Shalba, Shalba Beelzebub." Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman, menjijikkan.

"apa kau orang yang melakukan semua ini, Shalba?"

"pertanyaanmu sungguh tepat sekali, akulah orang yang sudah mengaktifkan Balance Breaker bocah vampir itu. Itu pekerjaan yang mudah."

"aku tebak. Kau pasti dari golongan Maou lama, benar begitu?"

"ohh, kau tau cukup banyak bocah, harusnya kau di hukum mati karenanya. Tapi karena tugasku sudah selesai, aku akan pergi." Dia mulai menciptakan lingkaran sihir, yang sudah pasti sebuah sihir teleportasi.

Ada orang dengan kekuatan seperti dia di golongan Maou lama, golongan yang sangat berbahaya. Tapi Ophis berkata bahwa golongan _Pahlawan_ lebih berbahaya dari golongan Maou lama, aku mengasumsikan semua anggota dari semua golongan di Khaos Brigade itu berbahaya.

Ahh... aku terlalu membuang banyak waktu di sini, aku harus cepat.

DUAARR

Ledakan itu berasal dari ruangan rapat, ku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa di sana.

**Naruto POV end**

GUBRAK

"wah-wah, ada pesta minum teh ya di sini? Tapi kenapa aku tak di undang, apa karena aku laki-laki?"

Semua sosok bertudung menoleh dengan terkejut ke arah suara di belakang mereka. Dan di sanalah Naruto berada, di depan pintu masuk dengan mode **[**_**Three Tail**_**] **yang masih setia menemaninya.

"Naruto-senpai!" Koneko membulatkan matanya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah kouhainya berada, "wah, sebagai orang dewasa kalian sungguh keterlaluan. Sampai memposisikan kouhai-ku yang manis ini dengan posisi terbalik, itu sudah sangat melewati batas." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah kalem. Dan detik berikutnya, ekspresinya berubah datar. "kalian harus mati."

Naruto langsung memanjangkan tangan chakra kirinya ke salah satu kepala sosok bertudung di depannya, rintihan kesakitan langsung terdengar dari mulut sang bertudung yang kepalanya di genggam oleh tangan chakra Naruto. tak membuang waktu, Naruto kembali menarik tangan chakranya ke ukuran semula. Dalam waktu yang sama, tangan kanannya sudah bersiap untuk menusuk perut sang bertudung itu.

CRASSH

Darah merah kental langsung terciprat ke lantai ruangan itu, tiga lubang besar tercipta di perut sang bertudung tadi, membuat tubuh itu melemas mati.

"KEPARAT KAU." Salah satu dari lima anggota bertudung yang tersisa itu berteriak tidak terima karena rekannya telah mati.

Dengan wajah datarnya, Naruto hanya menyiapkan secukup energi untuk pertarungan singkat yang akan terjadi antara dirinya dan orang-orang bertudung di depannya. Tak ingin membuang waktu, Naruto dengan secepat kilat berlari ke lima orang yang menjadi musuhnya itu. Dengan cepat dia langsung menggenggam dua kepala di kedua tangan chakranya, tiga orang lainnya berputar dan berniat ingin menyerang Naruto dari belakang.

"UGHH!"

Sebuah benda runcing masing-masing menusuk perut ketiga orang yang ingin menyerang dari belakang itu, dan benda itu adalah ekor chakra Naruto. tubuh ketiga orang yang tertusuk itu pun langsung tergeletak di lantai dengan bersimpah darah, Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah musuh yang kepalanya sedang di genggamnya sekarang.

CRASSH

Dengan sekali tekan, kedua kepala musuhnya pun pecah seketika. Seragam khas musim panasnya ternodai dengan warna merah gelap di sertai bau yang amat menyengat, tapi melakukan hal semacam itu sudah biasa di lakukannya di kehidupan lamanya. Membunuh adalah hal enteng bagi Naruto.

Saat pandangannya di arah kepada dua sosok mungil yang sedang menempel seperti cicak, manik violet itu mulai melunak kembali. Sebuah senyuman menenangkan di tujukan ke arah mereka, "ayo kita pergi dari sini, ketuamu sedang menunggu kalian di sana." Ucap Naruto.

Menghembuskan nafas berat dari mulutnya, Naruto mengangkat tinju di tangan kanannya.

DUAARR

Dinding yang berfungsi menyegel pergerakan kedua Kouhai Naruto itu hancur seketika, membuat kedua remaja mungil itu terjatuh ke lantai yang penuh darah.

"baiklah, kita harus keluar dari sini secepatnya, dan membantu semua orang di medan pertempuran yang sedang terjadi di sana." Naruto pun berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan kedua kouhainya itu.

"memangnya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Koneko yang mengikuti Naruto dari belakangnya.

"terjadi kudeta kecil saat rapat sedang berlangsung, dan yang melakukan kudeta itu adalah kelompok Khaos Brigade." Jawab Naruto sambil terus berjalan ke arah lapangan sekolahnya.

"Khaos Brigade?"

"ya! Tempat dimana kakakmu sekarang berada, Kuroka."

Mata Koneko langsung melebar dengan ukuran penuh saat mendengar sebuah nama yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya, detik kemudian ekspresi wajahnya kembali blank seperti sedia kala.

Setelah berjalan santai beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto sampai di lapangan sekolahnya. Dia melihat sebuah kekkai yang di buat oleh Sirzech dan Michael untuk melindungin siswi yang tak bergerak membatu, Naruto serta kedua Kouhainya berjalan ke arah Sirzech.

"apa aku terlambat, Sirzech-sama?" tanya Naruto yang sudah masuk ke dalam kekkai buatan Sirzech.

Sirzech pun hanya sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto, "tidak, kau sama sekali tidak terlambat. Gasper-kun serahkan saja pada Grayfia, ada suatu benda yang ingin di berikan Grayfia kepadanya." Nada suaranya kini terdengar serius.

"baik, saya paham. Saya juga akan membantu kelompok Rias untuk menghabisi orang-orang tak jelas seperti mereka." Naruto pun berjalan keluar dari kekkai buatan Sirzech.

"terserah padamu saja, aku hanya berharap kau mengeluarkan sabit raksasamu itu, aku tertarik untuk melihatnya." Sirzech tersenyum licik.

Naruto melirik Sirzech, "jika itu keinginan anda, yang mulia."

**[**_**Void active**_**]**

Sebuah sepatu berbentuk eksentrik terpasang di kaki Naruto, dan perhitungan mundur satu menit pun di mulai.

59 detik

Naruto mengambil Yukianesa dari dimensi yang di buatnya, menarik pedang itu dari sarungnya dan mulai mengucapkan mantra.

**[**_**Dark Scythe active**_**]**

Dengan melafalkan itu, Yukianesa di tangan Naruto langsung berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah sabit yang memancarkan aura mengerikan dari sisi tajamnya yang terbuat dari aura kemerah-merahan layaknya darah.

57 detik

"hoh... jadi itu _Dark Scythe,_ sabit yang sudah memotong kesepuluh sayap Kokabiel dengan sekali tebasan?" tanya Azazel yang sedang menari-nari di langit untuk menghindari serangan sihir musuhnya.

56 detik

"baiklah, aku berangkat." Dengan itu, Naruto mulai meloncat-loncat di langit dan menuju ke arah Vali yang sudah menunggunya.

Setelah sampai di depan Vali, Naruto hanya menatapnya datar. "kau menungguku, Vali?"

"yah, begitulah. Aku hanya ingin melihat kekuatan dari senjatamu itu, dan apakah kau tak bisa melepaskan chakra di tubuhmu itu? Itu sedikit menjijikkan untuk di lihat tahu?"

"biarlah armor chakra ini menempel di tubuhku, chakra ini sangat berguna, kau tahu?"

"tak usah banyak omong lagi, ayo kita habisi pasukan Maou lama ini. Mereka membuatku muak!"

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kelompokmu, golongan pahlawan, dan golongan Maou lama?"

"tentang hal itu, bisa kau tanyakan langsung pada Ophis nanti. Dan bisakah kita berhenti berbicara seperti ini, kau sudah membuang banyak waktu sepatumu itu."

50 detik

"yah kau benar juga, tapi 50 detik sudah cukup untuk melibas mereka sekaligus."

"kalau begitu, kenapa kita tak bertanding? Siapa yang paling banyak membunuh mereka, dialah yang menang. Bagaimana?"

"ohh, aku sih setuju-setuju saja. Dan taruhannya, yang kalah akan kembali mentraktir ramen semua orang di kelompokmu, aku, serta Ophis nanti."

"hm, aku setuju."

48 detik

"baiklah, ayo... kita... MULAI!"

Dengan itu, Naruto dan Vali mulai menghabisi orang-orang bertudung dengan ganasnya. Mereka berdua memilih dua sisi yang berbeda, Naruto di sisi kiri dan Vali di sisi kanan.

Lima detik telah berlalu, Naruto dan Vali mundur sejenak dari acara ganas yang mereka lakukan. Punggung mereka pun saling bertemu dan mereka saling melirik satu sama lain dari sudut mata mereka.

"kau sudah dapat berapa Vali?"

"aku dapat 375, kalau kau?"

"aku 377, selisih kita Cuma dua angka. Ini sangat menyenangkan sekali."

"hm, meskipun kau unggul dua angka dariku. Aku masih bisa untuk menyusulnya, jadi jangan lengah."

"apa kau bercanda! Jika taruhannya adalah ramen, aku tak bisa lengah sedikitpun darimu." Naruto tersenyum.

41 detik

"dasar maniak ramen, sangat memalukan jika mengetahui sang pemilik pedang tuhan adalah orang yang sangat menggilai ramen."

"berisik! Aku masih mending menggilai ramen, dari pada kau menggilai pantat wanita."

Mendengar penuturan Naruto, Vali hampir saja jatuh dari tempat dimana dia terbang. "sial! Siapa yang memberitahumu? Apakah Bikou yang membocorkannya?" tanya Vali.

"aku tak di beritahu oleh siapapun, aku melihatmu sering memandangi pantat Kuroka. Apa aku salah?"

"ya! Kau tidak salah sama sekali, pantat Kuroka adalah yang terbaik." Nada bicara Vali kembali menjadi datar.

"dasar! Kau sama saja dengan Issei, kalian berdua adalah dua naga mesum. Aku jadi kasihan pada Ddraig dan Albion, dan mungkin setelah mendengar penuturanmu, Albion akan menangis keras nanti."

39 detik

"kita bahas pantat Kuroka untuk nanti, tapi pantat gadis itu memang yang terbaik!" Vali kembali membuat kuda-kuda menyerang.

"dasar, kau Ketsu-ryuuko (kaisar naga pantat)." Naruto juga bersiap menyerang kembali.

Mereka berdua pun kembali membasmi pasukan dari golongan Maou lama yang terus keluar dari lingkaran sihir di langit itu. Sepuluh detik telah berlalu, dan secara mengejutkan sihir teleportasi raksasa di langit itu pun menghilang. Akhirnya pasukan dari golongan Maou lama pun habis tak tersisa, Naruto pun turun ke tempat Sirzech dan yang lainnya berada.

"kau bertarung dengan ganas sekali di atas sana, Naruto-kun. Kekuatan senjatamu memang luar biasa." Puji Sirzech.

Naruto pun sudah menonaktifkan semua Sacred Gearnya, dan yang tersisa hanyalah Yukianesa yang berbentuk normal di tangan kirinya. "itu adalah hal biasa Sirzech-sama, sudah kewajiban saya untuk menciptakan perdamaian di dunia ini." Ujar Naruto.

**dan pertarungan selanjutnya adalah Issei vs Vali yang sama seperti di Canon, dan inilah akhir cerita dari Season 2.**

**The End or To be Continued?**

**.**

**A/N: yosh! Akhirnya Author tamfan ini update juga ya... emm... bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Ahh! Iya, bagaimana chapter ini menurut para Reader? Ngeboseninkah? Atau bagaimanakah? Yah, itu tergantung para Reader tercinta.**

**Setelah melihat Review dari kalian, memang banyak yang mengatakan 'lanjutin saja ke Season 3', yah itu memang wajar memang. Saya akan usahakan untuk membuatnya sebagus dan semengejutkan mungkin di Season 3.**

**Soal humornya, di chapter ini saya rasa humornya agak garing. Yah maklum, saya membuat chapter ini pada saat kondisi saya terkena flu berat. Jadi imajinasi saya tentang lawakan agak sedikit berkurang, wkwkwkwk.**

**Akeno di pindahkan ke rumah Issei atas perintah sang Moau Lucifer, dan yang tinggal di apartement Akeno adalah Naruto, Yuri, Ophis, dan beberapa orang tak jelas lainnya.**

**Soal pairnya, tenang saja. Akeno masih tetap menjadi main pairing dari Naruto, saya akan usahakan pairingnya tetap berjalan, karena saya sendiri sudah merencanakan jauh-jauh tentang pair ini. Dan mungkin, para Reader ada yang ingin mengusulkan pairing dari Naruto? silahkan saja, karena ITU YANG TERBAIK.**

**Yosh! Karena word-nya sudah melebihi 4000 kata, akan saya akhiri sampai di sini.**

**Sampai jumpa di Season 3 yang mungkin akan lama rilisnya, **_**Sayonara...**_

**Azriel Log out**


End file.
